


Drabbles 1.0 Archive

by Brainboxy (Pixichan)



Series: Drabble Archive [1]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, all of these are prompts sent to me via tumblr, different chapters are different couples, if youre looking for daejae its in a separate archive, some chapters are no couple, there are only like 3 angst drabbles but thats life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 71
Words: 68,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9529586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixichan/pseuds/Brainboxy
Summary: Hello~ This is one of the many archives for all of the drabbles I've written on tumblr. This archive contains drabbles from the first round of prompts, excluding the smut prompts which can be found in the smut archive, and excluding daejae because that needs its own goddamn archive. Each story is about 1000 words, and of course, feel free to pick and choose which you would like to read.Assume everything fluff, unless it's marked with (A) or (H/C). Sequels will be posted on the same page as the original, and will be divided by a couple of spaces. Please check the summary or chapter notes for the prompt sent in for the story.





	1. (BangHim) Cutest Boy in School

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: BangHim, school!AU, Himchan is the cutest boy in school and Yongguk is in love with him
> 
> Posted On: July 11th 2015

“Yongguk, you’re staring again.” With those words, Junhong managed to make his best friend's face turn bright red. It was always the same with him. “Why don’t you try talking to him?” He suggested.

“I can’t.” Yongguk answered. “I can barely remember how to breathe when he’s around.” Yongguk was staring at his permanent infatuation, Kim Himchan. He was the most popular guy in the school, and known all over the internet for his good looks as well. Yongguk would argue that Himchan was the cutest human being on the planet, and the most beautiful as well, and he was completely in love with him.

The problem was that Yongguk was the school loner until Junhong came along. It’s not that he wanted to be a loner, or that he was ever purposely alone. Yongguk was just crazy shy and crazy quiet. He already didn’t like to talk much, and then the shyness on top of that made everything pretty much impossible. Junhong was his best friend, yes, but he was also his cousin. They had known each other since they were babies, and so Yongguk found it marginally easier to talk to him and Junhong seemed to already know all the words Yongguk left unsaid.

“This is a constant problem with you, isn’t it?” Junhong sighed. “You like him, don’t you?”

“I love him.” Yongguk admitted softly. “I’m literally in love with him.”

“Then go talk to him!” Junhong insisted. “Smile at him in the hallway! Something! Seriously, if you put the effort in to get to know him, I’m sure he’d like you. You just have to try.”

“He wouldn’t go for me.” Yongguk insisted. “He’s the best looking guy in the school, he could have anyone he wanted in this school. Even the straight guys want him. Why would he settle for someone like me?” Yongguk frowned, leaning back in his chair. “Listen, there’s no use in trying to talk me into this. I know what will happen if I try to ask him out. I’ll stumble over every word and get so embarrassed that I want to die and then he’ll laugh in my face and tell me he won’t date me because I’m not good enough for him.”

“Yongguk.” Junhong said with a roll of his eyes. Himchan was just finishing up in the lunch line, his friends surrounding him. “Whatever, I’m going to prove that he’d at least like you as a person.” He paused, waving to one of Himchan’s friends and shouting, “Hey! Jongup! Youngjae!”

“Oh, hey!” One of the two called boys answered with a wave, and after a second the whole group of friends was approaching the table. “Mind if we sit with you today, Junhong? The potheads stole our table again.” Yongguk thought the one talking was named Youngjae.

“Yeah, sure.” Junhong answered with a smile. “This is my cousin, Yongguk, by the way.”

“Cousin?” Himchan, of all people, asked.

“Yeah, cousin. On our mothers’ side.” Junhong answered. He was bewildered by Himchan’s bewilderment, although he quickly caught on when he saw all the winks and raised eyebrows Himchan’s friends were now giving Himchan. To be honest, he had had no clue if Himchan liked his cousin or not, he just really wanted Yongguk to learn to put himself out there and go for the things he wanted. Now, it seemed, he had picked a good thing to start with.

“I thought you two were dating.” Himchan told him softly.

“I told you they weren’t.” Youngjae said proudly.

“Nah, man, incest is not our thing.” Junhong answered with a smile. He gave Himchan a suspicious look and then let his eyes flicker to Yongguk, who had his head down toward his food, for a second. Himchan gulped slightly and nodded, and Junhong winked back.

The amount of oddly silent communication going on was astounding and Yongguk was missing all of it because he was too busy staring at his food, sick with nervousness. Himchan’s friends seemed to notice what Junhong had just tried to convey, and had celebrated silently for just a bit while Himchan sat there with a blush and a small smile.

Nothing eventful happened during lunch, besides Himchan politely turning away a couple suitors, and Yongguk did not talk once or even look up the entire time. By the end, Himchan was pouting, and after that, they went their separate ways.

“I think your right, Junhong.” Yongguk told him when they were walking home together after school. They lived across the street from each other, so this was a common occurrence. “Seeing him turn away the other people that asked him out today helped some. Like, he must get asked out hundreds of times a day, and I might be able to stop loving him if he breaks my heart. So, tomorrow I’ll ask him out and he’ll turn me away like he turns away everyone else and it won’t be that embarrassing and then I can move on with my life.”

“That sounds like a good idea.” Junhong answered, keeping to himself that he was pretty sure Himchan liked Yongguk as well.

–

Yongguk was very nervous as he approached Himchan during lunch. He had already seen Himchan turn away three other people who had asked him out, and the lunch period was nearing its end. He gulped, but reminded himself that Himchan would just turn him down politely like he did to everyone else and he would be able to move on with his life. He was so, so in love though, he could only pray that maybe Himchan could give him a chance.

Himchan was everything Yongguk could dream of: he was funny and sweet, he made stupid faces and joked around often with everyone, was self-confident, intelligent, kind, and found important a lot of things that Yongguk thought were important, like charity, volunteering, and music. If he were to be completely honest, Yongguk would admit he hadn’t fallen in love the first time he saw Himchan. It was not his beauty that drew him to Himchan, it was his passion. Himchan’s passion for the things he cared about was more attractive to Yongguk than anything else in the world.

Yongguk reminded himself of all of this as he approached the table. “Um, Himchan, can I ask you something?” He asked awkwardly.

“Sure.” Himchan answered. He looked a little nervous as Yongguk got him a little farther from his friends. Maybe it would be easier if there weren’t people around to make fun of him once he left.

Yongguk took a deep breath when they were a bit away from the other tables. What he said would definitely be audible to them, but he had hope they wouldn’t be listening. “I, um,” he paused to gulp down what felt like a ball stuck in his throat. “I really like you.” He said softly, with much hesitation and a bunch of stuttering. “I know you turn down everyone who asks, but I’m going to try anyway. Would you go out with me? Like on a date?”

It was silent for a long time, and Yongguk could not figure out why. Himchan was normally swift and polite with his rejections, why was it taking that long? “Oh my god.” Himchan mumbled. Yongguk felt like he was about to die. Why couldn’t they just get it over with? “This is the best day of my life.” Himchan mumbled to himself, just loud enough for Yongguk to hear. “Yes.” He said a little louder. “I’d really like that.” He said firmly. “I mean, I’d like it more if you were flat out asking me to be your boyfriend, but I guess I can make it through starting with one date.”

“Do you want to be my boyfriend?” Yongguk asked in confusion. He hadn’t meant to ask Himchan to be his boyfriend, only to clarify what Himchan was saying.

“Yes. I do, a lot.” Himchan asserted. There was a long awkward pause, and then Himchan continued. “So does that mean we’re…?”

“I guess so.” Yongguk mumbled in amazement. Himchan’s smile was blinding and a second later he was pulling Yongguk into a tight, overly affectionate hug which Yongguk was slow but happy to respond to.


	2. (BangHim) Arranged Marriage (2 drabbles)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 1:BangHim; “we’ve been engaged to be married since we were three but this is the first time we’ve met and your portraits really don’t do you justice” au  
> Posted On: July 04th 2015
> 
> Prompt 2: prompt is currently lost at sea, i pray for its safe return  
> Posted On: October 25th 2015

“You’re nervous.” Himchan’s servant, Jongup, remarked. “Is it because you will be meeting him today?”

Himchan was the prince of a small country, and as his older sibling had taken the spot of next-in-line for the throne, he was left instead to be married off in order to form good relations with a nearby country. His father had already arranged for him to be a duke of a county close to the capital once his marriage was set, but first up on the list of events in his life was actually meeting his future spouse. “Of course I’m not nervous.” Himchan lied. “Why would I be nervous to meet him? He has to marry me whether he likes me or not.”

Himchan didn’t know much about him. They were engaged as of Himchan’s third birthday, after three years of discussion of how it was perfect because they were the same age but dangerous because they were both boys. Himchan still remembered the day when his nanny came in and asked if he would be happy marrying a boy. He was two, so he had no real opinions either way, and now at eighteen he still had no real opinions. Girl, boy, it didn’t really matter. He liked people regardless of gender.

His name was Yongguk. That was one thing he knew. Even if he had not been told that, he heard news occasionally of their country, and so he’d hear the name of their prince every once in a while. He knew Yongguk had served in the military for a short while, as was traditional of males in his country. His own country, rather, schooled their royals on diplomacy rather than war. He knew Yongguk was a handful of days older than him. 

And the one last thing he knew was what Yongguk looked like. He turned from Jongup to face the most recent painting of him. Every two years or so they would both stand for hours, bored out of their minds, to be painted in royal portraits. As a tradition, the families would trade these portraits and hang them in their son’s rooms. It was probably to discourage deviance, knowing their future spouse was ‘watching’ would made anything feel awkward. Jongup had started to fix Himchan’s hair up, knowing the prince was pickier when he was nervous. “He’ll like you.” Jongup assured. “Any boy that likes boys likes you.”

“I’m more worried that I won’t like him.” Himchan replied, still staring at the painting. Yongguk looked dull and brutish. There was no shine to his dark eyes and nothing captivating about his reserved face. “He looks like the type to never smile. If he did, I’m sure it would look creepy at best.” Yongguk’s eyes looked to narrow, like slits, and his lips were so thin it was as if he had none. “Perhaps he’ll be kind and I’ll do what I can to bear it.”

“You cannot expect everyone to be as beautiful as you.” Jongup replied. “Although, I can see what you mean. He looks a little scary, and I have heard nothing of merit of his temper.”

“Have you heard words against him?” Himchan asked.

“The stable boy they sent us has said a word or two of his stubbornness, but if I may, I doubt his could exceed your own.” Jongup was shoved lightly for the comment but both smiled anyway. “He had no other qualms though, just grumbles of how his horse had to be cared for in a specific manner.”

“I imagine he has the same grumbles about me.” Himchan answered. He turned away from the painting, not wanting to look at the plain-faced man any longer. “My imagination cannot stretch much farther than that though. I have a growing fear that in addition to never smiling, he might have the personality of a walnut. I may be doomed to be bored for the rest of my life.”

“I will follow after you and we will tease him behind his back should he be so boring.” Jongup replied. Himchan smiled, patting him on the shoulder.

“I can always count on you.” Himchan told him. “Well, I believe that’s it. We should get to the gardens so we are not late to meet him.” Jongup assured him they were plenty early, but the two headed down early anyway. They sat on a bench overlooking the bay their capitol was located next to as it was a pleasant sight. They had a servant meant to fetch them when Yongguk and his guard approached.

They were called on not long after, walking to the small gazebo they were meant to meet in. Himchan waited only for a minute before the other prince arrived. While they were introduced by one of the King’s advisors, the two could only stare blankly at each other.

Yongguk was not plain and brutish as his portrait suggested. He was much thinner than the painting had made him look and his face was stronger and less doughy. His eyes were not nearly as narrow and had an intelligent sparkle to him. His cheeks were a soft pink like he was blushing and his lips were dark and entrancing. Himchan’s throat felt a little dry as he realized he was very, very wrong about what Yongguk looked like.

His portraits really did not do him justice. He was beautiful. Rather than dull, he looked sophisticated and intelligent. There was a scary edge to his look, but the small smile that graced his lips when they met eyes quickly rid that edge from him in favor of a kind one.

The advisor bid them adieu, and their servants stood back so the two could speak privately. “I don’t mean to be too forward,” Yongguk spoke when they were alone, “but you are more beautiful than anyone I have ever met.”

Himchan took a moment to find his voice, a smile crossing his face. Yongguk’s face mirrored that at his fiance’s delighted reaction. His smile was warm and showed his gums, and in that moment Himchan fell for him. “You are beautiful yourself.” He said. “I did not see it in your paintings, they did you no justice.”

“I was too lazy to stand for them.” Yongguk said with an awkward laugh. “I asked the painter to paint from memory instead.”

“Should we walk?” Himchan asked pleasantly. His heart was pounding, he was in love.

 

***

 

The music behind them was slow as they drifted from side to side. The wedding party was loud but the noise faded to the background for the two of them. It had been a long day of being proper, of speeches and thanking people they barely remembered. Himchan was much better at that formal type of speaking, and for that Yongguk was grateful. He had never been a very social person, so it was good to be paired with someone that was able to do the talking for him.

Well, normally at least. For now, Yongguk would have to be the one to speak. “Himchan.” He said as the song came to its end. “Would it be alright for us to take a walk? I’m sure it’s quite lovely under the moonlight, and it might be nice to get away from other people for a little while.”

Himchan thought for a moment before nodding. His cheeks were pink as Yongguk lead him out of the ballroom by the hand. Their guards followed after, staying out of earshot of their quiet whispers. Yongguk squeezed Himchan’s hand once before he spoke, drawing his new husband’s eyes to him. “How would you like to be king, Himchan?” Yongguk asked. “Would you be happy?”

Himchan felt worry in his heart about what his husband could be planning, and so he phrased his answer carefully. “I would like to be king as much as I would like to be the dukes we shall be.” He replied.

“We might not be dukes then.” Yongguk said solemnly. “I must admit something to you, but you must not tell anyone else. Do you promise?”

“I promise.” Himchan felt real fear then that his sister and her spouse were in danger from Yongguk, or that Yongguk had done something to his siblings. But he had duty as Yongguk’s spouse to bear his secrets well.

“My brother does not want to be king.” Yongguk said after a moment. “My sister had not wanted to be queen either, that is why my parents gave her away to my aunts. It is common in my country for a parent to give their first child up to a relative that cannot bear any, and often we use it as a disguise for political choices. As she didn’t want to be queen, she asked my parents to give her away to a family where she would not have that fate. My brother did not come to his decision until too late, until he was already eighteen. It was then he married his wife, and in turn found out she did not want to be queen as well.”

“Oh, so they’d like us to take over?” Himchan relaxed a little upon finding the situation was much more innocent than he had imagined. He wondered why he had not trusted Yongguk, having never known him to be anything but kind and gentle-hearted.

“If you are okay with it.” Yongguk said. “They are both in love with someone else, and so once they have their first child they will divorce, if we give the word. They will give the child to us and marry the ones they love, for both that being commoners that serve in the castle. Neither will be fit to take the crown then, and we will be the only option left. As we will have a child, there will be no arguments to be made against our rule, and we would be kings. It is up to you if we allow them, Himchan.”

“Would you want to be king?” Himchan asked.

“I would not mind it, with you by my side.” Yongguk said. “I did not want to before, but with you who fills the spots where I am lacking, I think I could do so and be happy.”

“Then I would like to as well.” Himchan agreed.

It became silent as they continued to walk through the gardens. They had met a month before the wedding and had spent nearly every day together since, but often found themselves in comfortable silences such as this one. Neither minded. Sometimes they were in the mood to speak and sometimes they weren’t. They could convey a lot more without words than they could with them at times.

And at others, words were necessary. “I don’t mean to be too forward.” Yongguk said, as he had many times in the month they had known each other. “But it seems around you I am incapable of being anything less.  If you would stand another of my comments?”

“I like when you’re forward.” Himchan answered. “That phrase always leads to something nice.”

“Well I hope you find what I have to say nice once more.” Yongguk murmured. He sounded nervous as he spoke. “In the past month, I have grown fonder of you than I thought I could for anyone. With the day we spent apart yesterday and every night since we have met, I find myself unhappy if not anxious to be without your presence. I believe I have fallen for you, Himchan, in a much shorter time then I should have. In a much shorter time then what should be possible and yet, I cannot help but want to tell you regardless, and as you said you’ll humor me, I shall. I’m in love with you.”

Himchan’s voice was quiet when he spoke, quiet and flustered, but with warmth Yongguk had no heard in his tone before. It was warmth that brought butterflies to flutter in his stomach and pink to stain his cheeks. “I love you too.” The words fell into the dark silence that hung around them, but when their eyes met it was as if they were glowing.


	3. (BangHim) Coffee Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: BangHim coffee shop au  
> Posted On: October 02nd 2015

Yongguk sighed as he waited in line for his coffee. It was moving to fast, he didn’t want to get to the register that quickly. Of course, that may sound like an odd statement, but Yongguk meant it. The longer he was in line the longer he had to stare at one of the other patrons, a beautiful man that was there every day at the same time as him.

Whoever he was, he always took the table by the window outside, sipping on his coffee while he watched the people go by. He was striking, and Yongguk found it near impossible to tear his eyes away from his perfect face. “Sir.” The barista was used to calling out to him by now.

“Sorry.” Yongguk said awkwardly. He hoped the barista didn’t recognize him, even though he came there every day. He very much doubted it since so many people came through the cafe lines each day, but maybe he was odd enough to catch his attention. “I’ll have a large black coffee.”

The barista nodded, and for some reason he wrote the order down before he told Yongguk the price. He didn’t pass the slip of paper to the coworker going to make Yongguk’s order either, just saying it verbally. “Why don’t you go talk to him?” The barista asked, since there was no one in line behind him. Yongguk felt his face burning. “Sorry, you just come in here every day and stare. It seems a little odd that you don’t go say hi.”

“I-I…” Yongguk’s voice failed him for a second. “I’m too shy.” He eventually managed. “Sorry, I guess I’m always holding up the line.”

“No, you’re fine.” The barista said with a wave of his hand. “Do you think he knows you stare? The window glass is pretty reflective.” The barista passed him his coffee, some amusement on his face.

“I really hope not, he might think I’m creepy.” Yongguk mumbled.

The barista nodded, and for an awkward second Yongguk started to back away. “Wait, just, before you go, if you don’t mind me asking, why do you always stare at him?”

“He’s beautiful.” Yongguk answered. “I think he’s the prettiest person I’ve ever seen in my life. It’s hard to look away.”

–

The next day when he came in for his coffee, Yongguk felt like something was about to happen. He stared briefly at the cute man like always, but today he was facing the other chair, as if he was waiting for someone to sit in it. Staring at him felt dangerous, as if he might notice Yongguk’s gaze, and so instead Yongguk face forward. The amused smile the barista gave him was unnerving. 

Before he could even open his mouth to order, a large black coffee was being slid to him. “Your crush paid for it.” The barista said with a little too much joy. “But he says I can only give it to you if you promise to go sit with him. Otherwise, you have to buy your own.” 

“O-Ok.” Yongguk agreed, and his hands shook as he reached for the coffee. The barista gave him a wink an a thumbs up, but that didn’t calm Yongguk’s pounding heart at all as he turned and went to take a seat at the table. His chair screeched a little as he pulled it out, and while to everyone else it blended into the noise of the little cafe, to Yongguk it was deafeningly loud. He spilled a little coffee as he set it down on the table because his hands were shaking so hard. For once, he could not look at the beautiful man.

“Oh come on.” An amused voice teased, and Yongguk nearly melted. His voice was so much deeper, so much rougher than Yongguk was expecting from someone who looked like he did, and that in itself was enticing. “You always stare so blatantly and now you can’t even glance at me?”

“S-Sorry.” Yongguk answered as he continued to stare at his lap. He looked like a kid in trouble at the principal’s office.

When the other spoke again, his voice had changed a lot. He no longer sounded so amused, but rather, he sounded comforting. “Don’t be, I think it’s sweet.” The stranger said. “Right, um, we should introduce ourselves. I’m Himchan.”

“Yongguk.” He finally let his eyes flicker up, his face instantly burning because Himchan was smiling at him and it was so damn cute. “Do you want to go out sometime?” The words were said before they were thought about, and that’s probably the only reason they were actually said at all.

“I’m counting this as a date actually.” Himchan said, his voice pleasant and amused actually. “I always thought coffee dates were perfect for first dates. It’s nice and quiet, so silences don’t feel awkward and there’s plenty of opportunity to talk and learn about each other.” Yongguk softly agreed. “So, tell me about yourself. Where are you from? What do you do? What do you like to do besides stare at random strangers?”

“It’s not like you’re not here doing the same thing every day.” Yongguk answered. Himchan laughed, and Yongguk may have fell in love in that moment. “I’m a history teacher.” Yongguk said after a long pause. “What about you?”

“I own this shop.” Himchan said. 

“But this coffee shop has been around since I was a little kid.” Yongguk noted.

Himchan shrugged. “It’s a family business. My father retired a couple years ago and gave it to me.” He looked around the small shop fondly, but when his eyes landed on Yongguk, the look in them was enough to start his heart pounding again.


	4. (BangHim) Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: BangHim; Himchan has been wanting to kiss Yongguk for a long time but can never tell the other his true feelings. He decides to get them both drunk so he can kiss Yongguk and blame it on the soju.  
> Posted On: June 26th 2015

“Jongup save me.” Himchan whined into the phone to one of his best friends. “He’s so hot and I can’t stop thinking about it and I don’t know what to do.” The 25-year-old idol was currently rolling around on his bed whining into the phone over another one of his friends. Himchan hadn’t realized he had a thing for Yongguk until Jongup and Junhong casually pointed out that Himchan was always staring at Yongguk’s ass (and further that more often than Yongguk did the same). They asked if Himchan had a crush and he had said yes without thinking, even though he had not been aware of it before.

It was good because it meant he could come to terms with his feelings and act on them, but at the same time it was completely awful. What was he supposed to do now? Sure the group was on break, but he still had to see Yongguk occasionally and once promotions started up again things were going to be crazy awkward. If there was one thing Himchan knew how to do well, it was make things awkward.

“Just tell him you like him.” Jongup replied, sounding like he was barely paying attention. That had been all he had said for the entire phone call and Himchan was growing suspicious.

“Are you even really listening to me?” He whined.

“Of course I am.” Jongup said, although he sounded distracted. There was a clattering in the background.

“Really?” Himchan said. “Because it sounds like you’re playing video games. Do you even know what I just said?”

“I can quote you.” Jongup answered. “‘Oh my life is so hard I have a crush on Yongguk and I’m being a giant baby about telling him because I’m a coward. I’m just going to whine to Jongup over the phone rather than stepping up and acting like a real man. Wahhhh life is so hard.’ What advice do you want, Himchan? You either tell him or you don’t. There is no magic do over switch. You can’t tell him you like him and then take it back if it doesn’t go well. Either you’re going to spend the rest of your life whining and wondering all those 'what if’s or you’re going to suck it up and tell him. If he rejects you, so what? Move on. It’ll be easier than moving on if you didn’t tell him.”

“Harsh.” Himchan whined back. “You’re right though.”

“I know I am.”

“Unless… you’re wrong!” Himchan got excited rather quickly with an idea. His months of pining could be over! “I could have a do-over! I know exactly what to do, thanks Jongup.”

“Wait, wait Himchan what are you doing? Himchan!” Jongup shouted into the phone, but Himchan had already hung up.

* * *

Yongguk came over a couple days later for drinks. He had promised Himchan they would meet up once he was back in Seoul and now that he was, they had set the date to hang out at Yongguk’s place and drink. It was an old tradition from their trainee days, back when they were the only two they liked to drink together everyone once in a while just to take their mind off of things.

Himchan had made up his mind. It had been months since his friends had made him realize he had feelings for Yongguk and he was desperate for just a feel of Yongguk’s lips. His plan felt flawless to him: get them both drunk and kiss Yongguk! If Yongguk was into it, they would wake up in the morning and have an intelligent discussion about it. If Yongguk wasn’t, well, he would blame it on being drunk and they would awkwardly move on with their lives. The other members had done plenty more awkward things while drunk so this was basically nothing in comparison. (Odd things that had happened while they were all drunk include: a contest to see who could get Youngjae hard with a lap dance, a competition to see who could steal Junhong’s socks without him knowing, daring Daehyun to eat three large pizzas in one sitting, and two Secret members getting so drunk they fell asleep mid-making out with each other and woke up in the morning with no recollection of it.)

This time it was just the two of them, and Himchan had made plans for Yongguk to stay over because that was normally what happened anyway. Once they were drunk, they didn’t want to risk falling into a metro grate on their way home. Fours hours in, they had gotten smashed, and drunk Himchan was suddenly very on board with kissing anyone, especially Yongguk.

He spent maybe twenty minutes leading up to it, and Yongguk seemed totally up for it, but right before he could lean forward to connect their lips, Yongguk was standing. He went running for the bathroom and Himchan could hear him puking into the toilet. By the time Yongguk left the bathroom, Himchan had passed out on the couch.

They woke up in the morning nearly on top of each other on the floor. Their heads ached and Himchan wanted to curse whoever was making noise in his kitchen. “What happened?” He groaned to Yongguk.

“Don’t talk so loud.” Yongguk groaned back, despite the fact that Himchan was whispering. “I don’t remember much. I think I threw up.”

“Gross.” Himchan whined. “I hope that happened after I kissed you.”

“You kissed me?” Yongguk asked.

“I don’t remember, I think so.” Himchan whined. “Sorry.” He was too hung over to put any sincerity behind his apology, so it sounded a bit dismissive.

Yongguk laid there thinking for a couple minutes. “No, you definitely didn’t kiss me. I would remember that. I would have like, called Junhong or something and told him I owed him twenty bucks.”

“Why would you owe Junhong twenty dollars?” Himchan asked, still sounding very drunk.

“He bet me that I couldn’t tell you I like you before you tell me you like me.” Yongguk sat there for a couple seconds. “I guess he owes me money now.”

“Nuh uh, you didn’t say it yet.” Himchan whined childishly.

Yongguk smiled. “I like you.” He leaned down for a kiss and Himchan pulled away.

“Your mouth smells like vomit.” Himchan whined.


	5. (BangHim) First Grade Rivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: BangHim "you were my rival in first grade and damn you’ve gotten really hot since then au" pls
> 
> Posted On: October 29th 2015

Yongguk hated high school reunions. He hadn’t wanted to go, but his friend Jieun had insisted that he did just so they’d see each other again. The problem wasn’t just seeing people from high school again, it was that his elementary school fed into his middle school and that fed into his his high school, so about half the people there had seen him go through all of his most awkward stages in life.

But still he went to see Jieun, intending to do the same things he had done for all of high school and completely avoid people that had known him before 10th grade. His high school had been huge, so it wasn’t exactly hard.

He was dressed nice for the reunion party, and once he found Jieun he just stuck close to her for the majority of the night. They had each only come to see the other, after all. He had met Jieun’s wife and found out she had gone to become a singer, much like he had gone to become a composer. They wondered for only a couple seconds why they hadn’t had the chance to work together before remembering Jieun preferred ballads and Yongguk preferred hip hop.

Still at some point they got separated briefly when Jieun ducked away with her wife to deal with some quick problem that had come up. They had assured him they’d be back in ten minutes, but that was ten minutes he’d be wandering around the party alone.

And of course two minutes into that someone ran straight into him. “Sorr–” The person stopped talking once Yongguk turned to him. “Yongguk?” A voice much deeper than he remembered asked.

Kim Himchan. Yongguk rival for the entirety of first grade, and his worst enemy until they stopped seeing each other in sixth grade. The two had never meshed well, starting with a dispute over who was better at music and slowly escalating into a full on feud that had left a bad taste in their mouths. “Himchan.” He answered. That bubbling jealousy that caused his hatred earlier in life did not have a chance to form, because Yongguk was too distracted by something else. 

Himchan was hot.

Himchan was really, really hot.

Yongguk cursed internally but kept a calm exterior, letting Himchan decide if they would be enemies again. He hoped not. Again, Himchan was really hot. “Oh my god, it’s been so long!” Himchan cheered, pulling Yongguk into a hug he wasn’t expecting. “How are you? How have you been?” Himchan asked after the very brief hug ended.

“I’ve been good.” Yongguk answered, keeping his tone pleasant. He watched in delight at the shock crossing Himchan’s face, everyone who had heard his voice that night had the same reaction. “You?”

“When did you get such a sex voice?” Himchan asked. After a second he realized what he had said, his face turning red as he laughed in embarrassment. “Sorry, it surprised me. I’m well too.” There was an awkward pause then. “So what have you been doing since graduation then? What do you work as?” Himchan was making small talk. Yongguk was glad, small talk was easy.

“I’m a composer.” Yongguk said. “I’m working for one of the main entertainment companies right now, writing songs for one of their boy groups. What about you?”

“That’s so cool!” Himchan’s enthusiasm was too much to be fake. “I’m a model now.”

“Of course you are.” Yongguk said without any shock.

“Excuse me?” Himchan sounded a little taken aback, and Yongguk realized his tone must have conveyed something else then ‘wow you’re so pretty’, which is what he had meant.

“Well, have you looked in a mirror?” Yongguk asked. “You’re literally the prettiest person I’ve ever met.”

“Oh.” Himchan sounded pleased. “You’re not so bad anymore either. You at least don’t look like you’re about to kill anyone that stands too close to you.” It was clearly meant as a joke, and the both found themselves chuckling.

“It’s not my fault. You were such a snot-nosed kid, I was worried you’d get your boogers on me.” Yongguk teased back.

“Hey!” Himchan whined, lightly hitting his arm as they both laughed. “I honestly can’t remember why we didn’t get along anymore.” He said. “Wait, know, I do. It was because you were better at playing the recorder than me and I was angry.”

“I was angry because you were better at the drums.” Yongguk laughed.

“I bet you I still am.” Himchan teased. “I got a degree in traditional music, specifically drums.” He explained after a minute.

“That’s so cool!” Yongguk answered. Suddenly an idea struck. “Do you think it would sound cool to put traditional drums behind a hip hop track. Because I think I know what to write for the next title track of the band I’m working for.”

“Cool, or amazing?” Himchan corrected.

“Amazing.” Yongguk agreed. “Would you be able to help me out with it some? We could meet for coffee some time and chat about what we could do.”

“I’d love that.” Himchan agreed.


	6. (BangHim) Set Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: BangHim - Yongguk and Himchan have a crush on each other but they deny it to everyone. Frustrated with their hyungs, Daehyun, Youngjae, Jongup and Junhong decides to get them together.
> 
> Posted On: August 03rd 2015

“It’s so annoying.” Youngjae whined loudly and obnoxiously when the youngest two members came back to report that Himchan and Yongguk were still denying they were in love. “All they talk about is each other, Yongguk is constantly writing songs for his ‘crush’ but we all know they’re for Himchan, Himchan doodles him and Yongguk together on every piece of paper near him, and all they do when they aren’t talking about each other is stare at each other longingly. I want to puke.”

“I think it’s kind of cute how in love they are.” Daehyun said wistfully. “But also it’s really annoying that they don’t just get over themselves and get together already. If I have to go on another coffee run with Himchan just so he can spend the whole time trying to have me decode everyone one of Yongguk’s mannerisms, I’m going to go crazy.”

“At least you’re already awake when that happens.” Jongup whined. “He won’t let me go to bed at night because he’s talking about Yongguk and wakes me up in the morning to talk about Yongguk but he won’t admits he likes him and I’m tired.”

Junhong, rather quietly, added on, “When Yongguk and I went shopping yesterday he dragged me into every shop looking for a gift for Himchan but he kept trying to deny that it was for Himchan and it was kind of really sad. Like, he’d ask me if I thought Himchan would like something, and then immediately claim it was for his friend with the same tastes as Himchan? It was exhausting.”

“Oh god.” Youngjae whined. “This is disgusting, I want to puke.”

“Why do you always call love disgusting?” Daehyun whined. “I think it’s sweet.”

“It’s annoying, that’s what it is.” Junhong cut in. “We have to do something to get them together so that they aren’t whining to us all the time. Maybe if they’re dating they’ll be so busy being clingy we won’t have to deal with it.”

“You’re so right though.” Jongup answered. “The moment Himchan starts dating Yongguk, he’ll never leave his side and we can be free.”

“Ok, so we’re getting them together?” Youngjae asked. Everyone agreed they were. “Okay, now we just need the most cheesy, cliche way of getting them together and we’ll be good. All we need to do is find some god awful hopeless romantic to think up a plan.” 

Everyone looked at Daehyun.

–

“Junhong, where are we going?”

“Shut up Himchan it’s important.” Junhong answered, like he had every other time he had been asked. “Stop lagging, come on. We can’t be late.”

“Late for what?” Himchan asked.

“Things!” Junhong answered a little too loudly. Himchan did not ask more questions.

The table they were sitting at in the dorm was nicely decorated, but it looked like the other four boys were trying a little too hard. The lights in the dorm were dimmed and there was soft music playing in the background. After Jongup and Junhong had forced them to sit at the table together, they had left, and not too long before Daehyun had come out dressed as a waiter to serve them food and wine.

Both were steadily avoiding eye contact with each other and barely talking, and back in the kitchen Junhong was hugging Youngjae to keep him from going out there and yelling at them. He had organized everything, so he took it personally that they were still sucking so much.

“This is awkward.” Himchan commented eventually. “I don’t know what they’re doing. They must think we like each other or something.” He gave a brief, forced laugh and a very hopeful stare at Yongguk.

“Yeah, ridiculous, right?” Yongguk gave an awkward, forced laugh as well and looked a bit like he might cry.

“Right.” Himchan sounded really sad.

Back in the kitchen, only Daehyun retained hope. “Okay, Junhong, just let Youngjae do Plan B.” Jongup instructed. “It’s like guaranteed to work without problem and this is getting painful to watch.”

“No.” Daehyun whined.

“Honestly I like Plan B better.” Junhong answered.

“Plan B?” Youngjae confirmed. With Jongup clamping his hand over Daehyun’s mouth so the older couldn’t object, Youngjae was told to go ahead and left for the main part of the dorm where Himchan and Yongguk were.

“I hope you two are enjoying your evening.” He said curtly. “I have some very important information for you.” The next thing out of his mouth was yelled. “You’re both in love with each other! Himchan, Yongguk has a crush on you! Yongguk, Himchan has a crush on you! STOP BEING SO STUPID AND DATE ALREADY YOU BOTH MAKE ME WANT TO PUKE.”

It was silent. “SERIOUSLY IT’S REALLY ANNOYING. STOP ACTING LIKE PRETEENS.” Jongup shouted from the kitchen.

“We’re going out for ice cream and if you haven’t started dating by the time we get back I swear to god.” Junhong finished. “I will tell Babyz about that time you spent three hours in the bathroom alone together and you know they will not believe your bullshit 'we were trying to fix the toilet’ story.”

“But–” The couple tried to object.

“Bye!” The three boys called out as they dragged Daehyun out of the dorm.

“Um, well, I was gonna wait a bit to tell you.” Himchan gulped. “But, um, I really like you?”

“I really like you too.” Yongguk sounded like he had just been told he won every award on the planet.

“So, um…”

“Dating?”

“Yeah.”


	7. (BangHim) Bagels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Banghim; our kids are bitter rivals and the only time we ever meet is when we’re both called to the principal’s office and whatever maybe i think you’re kind of cute but your kid’s a monster and ALSO someone keeps buying the last everything bagel at my favorite coffee shop 2 minutes before i get there in the morning and has heard about my plight and has started leaving me bragging notes about it
> 
> Posted On: September 02nd 2015

Yongguk sighed, his day was already going poorly. His thirteen year old son, Youngjae, had made him late for work by making him check over every single answer to his homework to make sure it was correct. And after that, of course, he had spent and extra thirty minutes getting ready because his rival, Daehyun, had insulted his hair the other day. Yongguk didn’t fully understand what was going on in the mind of his son, but it was a little exasperating. Of course, he loved his son regardless, and being late wasn’t such a big issue since he owned the company he worked for, but he still didn’t like it.

After dropping Youngjae off at school, Yongguk ran out to the local coffee shop for some coffee and a bagel. Like most days, Yongguk relied of the little cafe to provide his breakfast since mornings were so hectic. He spent most of that time speculating as to why his son was going so far out of his way just to impress someone he hated.

Kids were weird.

The barista at the coffee shop recognized him, it was a rather small town so it was easy to learn faces, and gave him a small shake of the head as he approached the counter. “Out of everything bagels again?” He sighed.

“Yeah, that guy that always comes in five minutes before you bought the last one.” The barista said. “I tried to convince him to let you have it today, but he just scribbled something on a napkin and told me to give it to you.” Yongguk held out his hand with a sigh. Given how his day was going, it was probably something rude. He had gotten a couple notes from whoever this asshole was before, and it always had some rude remark.

“Can you get me a sesame bagel and a black coffee then?” He asked with a sigh.

“Yeah.” The barista answered, going to fill his order.

In that time, Yongguk read whatever the stupid note was. ‘Better wake up earlier next time ;)’ He kind of wanted to punch whoever this guy was, and he might have if he wasn’t a pacifist.

His phone rang right as he finished paying for his order, answering it as he exited the shop. He let out a long sigh, Youngjae and Daehyun had apparently gotten into a fight already. “Five minutes into school and that loudmouth little punk is already bothering my baby.” Yongguk grumbled as he drove back to the school.

He walked the familiar path to the principal’s office, annoyed by the school’s policy that if Youngjae got in trouble, Yongguk had to come sign a form before they’d let him go back to class.

He was glad he beat Himchan, Daehyun’s father, there. At least it meant he could state his son’s case to the principal first. “It wasn’t my fault!” Youngjae called the moment he saw his father, standing up and burying his tear stained face in Yongguk’s chest. He had a bruised lip that was bleeding a bit. Normally he wasn’t crying when Yongguk showed up, so he was a bit confused.

“What happened?’ Yongguk asked softly.

"He called me princess.” Youngjae pouted, “and then he started telling everyone I was gay.”

“So you punched him?” Yongguk asked, since that was his son’s normal response to someone teasing him. Yongguk was doing his best, but he had adopted Youngjae when he was 7, so he had already learned a lot from his previous parents.

“No.” Youngjae answered, although he sounded guilty. “I said his dad was gay too.” Youngjae admitted. “Then he punched me and called me a bad word.”

Yongguk sighed, “did you hit back?” He asked. Youngjae shook his head, but he was still crying a bit. “Hey, hey, Youngjae. Look at me. I’m proud of you. Okay? You should have just ignored him when he started spreading rumors, but you didn’t hit him this time and so I’m proud.” He encouraged, watching the small smile that spread on his face. “Why don’t we get you back to class then, okay?”

“Yeah.” Youngjae nodded.

Himchan showed up while Yongguk was talking to the principal, and the two fathers had to physically step in between their sons to keep them from fighting again. Yongguk had placed his bagel and coffee and that stupid note on the table, and Himchan’s eyes immediately locked on to it, a small smirk crossing his face.

Now, the first time he had been called into the principal’s office, he had thought Himchan was pretty cute and debated trying to get his number, but by the 20th time he had decided Himchan was a priss and his son was a monster, and so he wanted to limit their interactions. 

“So you’re the one then.” Himchan said. “I’ll tell you, that everything bagel was delicious, especially knowing I got the last one.”

Ah, yes. The urge to punch Himchan and the urge to punch whoever was leaving those stupid ass notes combined and Yongguk was very, very fucking close. If he hadn’t been trying to set a good example for Youngjae he would have decked him. “I always thought your son was such a brat because he’s a thirteen year old.” Yongguk answered. “Now I see where he gets it from.”

Yongguk smiled in Himchan’s offended face and pulled Youngjae out of the principal’s office with a hand on the shoulder. He knew the principal wouldn’t care, compared to the fist fights some parents had had in her office, that was probably nothing.

“Dad, that was harsh.” Youngjae said as they walked toward his classroom. “I thought you said to ignore rude people.”

Yongguk thinned his lips and nodded a bit. “Just don’t hit him, okay?”

“I won’t.” Youngjae smiled, waving and going back into his classroom while Yongguk took his leave, munching on his bagel with satisfaction.

–

The next day there was an everything bagel and a note waiting for him at the coffee shop. 'Sorry about before. I was acting like a child.’ Yongguk relaxed, going to munch on his bagel at one of the tables.

“Mind if I sit with you?” Yongguk was not expecting to see Himchan outside of the principal’s office, and only nodded out of politeness. “I wanted to apologize.” Himchan said calmly. “And also to apologize for Daehyun. A lot of family things have been happening lately, and he isn’t taking any of them well.”

“Thirteen year olds don’t take anything well.” Yongguk answered with a shrug. “I was lucky I got Youngjae when he was seven and he got it all out of his system before puberty hit, although something about Daehyun makes him regress back to it, I guess.”

Himchan sighed, “Hopefully they’ll get over it when they’re older. It might just take until Daehyun gets over his mother and I’s divorce.”

“Sorry to hear about that.” Yongguk said, deciding things at least made sense now.

“It doesn’t really bother me.” He answered. “Since the reason we’re getting divorced is that I’m gay and tired of living a lie. Sadly, she was crazy homophobic, and managed to get all of that into Daehyun’s head before I came out, so he’s not dealing with that well either.”

“He’ll get used to it.” Yongguk encouraged. “Youngjae was pretty bad when I adopted him too, but having a gay dad got it out of his system pretty fast.”

“We should probably maybe actually do something to get them to stop fighting.” Himchan said. “I think the principal’s pretty close to suspending them for causing so many disruptions.”

“We could force them to sit in a room and talk it out.” Yongguk said. “Although we should probably be there to make sure they don’t kill each other in the process.”

“Good idea.” Himchan agreed. “Here, I’ll give you my number, text me and we’ll work out the details.” Himchan smiled, and Yongguk started to find him cute again.

(When they stared dating two months later, Daehyun and Youngjae finally gave up and stopped fighting. Being bitter rivals with your possible step brother is never a good idea, is it?)


	8. (BangHim) Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can you write some BangHim moment like ,jealous Himchan on Yongguk friendship with a girl (you can choose any idol) and then they make up with sweet ending
> 
> Posted On: July 20th 2015

Himchan had always had a tendency for jealousy, Yongguk knew that. Moreover, Yongguk knew that while his boyfriend was frequently (if not chronically) jealous of anyone Yongguk got close to, it was not because he did not trust Yongguk. There had been a while where everyone had been spread a rumor that he was cheating, but Himchan told him that he hadn’t even thought to believe it for a second. He knew no matter what that they were together, and that Yongguk would never hurt him like that. However, that didn’t mean he liked when other people took up a lot of his time. They had been dating for three years already, but Himchan was still clingy and liked it best when Yongguk spent his free time with him. When Himchan thought Yongguk was paying more attention to someone else then he was to him, that was when he got jealous.

Secretly, Yongguk liked it. He didn’t like when Himchan was jealous, but he liked the idea that Himchan liked him so much that he could get jealous over something that seemed so trivial. Still, Yongguk avoided doing things to make Himchan jealous, but sometimes he was a bit clueless to the world.

Then came Song Jieun, Yongguk’s best friend from middle and high school that just happened to move back to the same city as them. Maybe Yongguk had been a little to excited to see the girl he considered his best friend again, to the point that he forgot how easily his boyfriend could become jealous. It was rather sudden that whenever Yongguk was free, he was hanging out with Jieun, trying to catch up after she had moved away so many years ago. Himchan hadn’t met Yongguk until university, and as such he was in the post-Jieun phase of Yongguk’s life.

Himchan tried to hide it at first but he was incredibly jealous of how much time Yongguk was spending with Jieun. It was pretty much constant (okay, that was his opinion, in reality it was about half and half) that Yongguk was with her.

He wanted his Yongguk time too.

It took a week before Himchan stopped being able to hide his jealousy. Yongguk got home that day from work and kissed Himchan’s cheek like he always did, but his boyfriend did not look at him or respond. Yongguk went to change out of his work clothes, then settled on the couch to cuddle with him, wrapping his arm around Himchan’s shoulders and pecking his temple lovingly. “Hi.” He said, a little amusement in his tone at his boyfriend’s apparent lack of greeting. His face fell when Himchan continued to stare straight ahead at the television and ignore him. “You’re mad.” Yongguk observed.

“Yes.” Himchan reply was short and curt.

“At me?” Wagered Yongguk. He got a nod in response. “What did I do?” Yongguk asked.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” It wasn’t uncommon for Himchan to be so childish.

“Well I can’t apologize for what I did and stop doing it if I don’t know why you’re angry.” He said softly. “Come on, baby, just one word. What did I do? If you tell me, it’ll never happen again.”

“Jieun.” Himchan pouted immediately after saying the name.

“You’re jealous.” Yongguk concluded, and Himchan despised the slight chastising aspect of his tone. He pecked Himchan’s cheek lovingly and kind of prayed his boyfriend would just melt rather than having to go through the whole argument they always went through. “I’m sorry. I can stop hanging out with her.”

“Don’t make me the bad guy like that.” Himchan whined. “She’s your best friend and you haven’t seen her in years.”

Yongguk chewed on his lip a little trying to puzzle out what Himchan wanted. “I’ll hang out with her less.” He tried. “And, I mean, you’re always welcome to hang out with us too. You’ve just been busy every time.”

Himchan pecked his cheek, properly settling into Yongguk’s arms. “Good.”

“You’re not mad anymore?” Yongguk checked.

“Nope.” A kind of mischievous look crossed his face. “But I’m still a little jealous. You’re going to have to kiss me until I know you like me best.” Yongguk laughed, and after a second ducked his head down to meet Himchan’s lips.


	9. (BangHim) Domestic AU (5 drabbles)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 1: BangHim wedding  
> Posted On: April 24th 2015
> 
> Prompt 2: Birthday prompt! BangHim, is Yongguk's birthday and Himchan want to gives to him the better gift, but, he don't know what and lose a lot of time looking for the perfect gift. So, two days before Bang's birthday, Himchan discover he is pregnant. And that's the better gift Yongguk can recieve  
> Posted On: April 29th 2015
> 
> Prompt 3: BangHim, Himchan is 7 months pregnant and he has a craving at 2am. Yongguk runs around Seoul to find the food that Himchan wants.  
> Posted On: May 06th 2015
> 
> Prompt 4: Domestic BangHim in same universe as domestic DaeJae.  
> Posted On: May 09th 2015
> 
> Prompt 5: BangHim; soccer dad Yongguk  
> Posted On: June 19th 2015

“Himchan’s probably freaking out.” Yongguk mumbled to his best man, Youngjae. “Can you check on him?” It was his wedding day and Yongguk was looking a little pale and shaky, worrying his friend. Youngjae could guess the other groom, Himchan, was much in the same state, and had texted his boyfriend Daehyun in order to confirm everything was still running somewhat smoothly.

“You’re probably freaking out.” Youngjae retorted. “You just called him ‘Himchan’ instead of 'Chan’ or 'Channie’, you only do that when you’re nervous. I’m not leaving just in case you decide to high-tail it out of here.”

“I’m fine.” Yongguk answered quickly. His voice left no room for argument.

Youngjae sighed. “I texted Daehyun, I’ll know how Himchan is feeling within a minute or two. Or, like ten minutes, if Himchan is freaking out at all. Which he isn’t. He’s probably just relaxing and telling people how much he loves you.”

Youngjae’s phone buzzed and Yongguk yanked it from his hands before Youngjae could even read the message. “Oh, he’s just telling everyone in the room about how we met, okay.” Yongguk relaxed. “Also no, you and Daehyun are not slipping out for a quickie.”

“We were just joking about that!” Youngjae whined. “Who would have guessed he would have been the calm one and you’d be the one about to puke.”

“Probably everyone.” Yongguk answered. “Or do you not remember the first time I tried to ask him out.” Youngjae laughed at the memory, Yongguk had apparently stuttered for five minutes, told Himchan he was pretty, and ran away. No one had seen him for a good five days after that. “Or the second time I tried.” That time he came with cue cards to tell him what to say, but dropped them and ran away again. The fatal flaw being that he left the cue cards on the ground, and so Himchan read them. When Yongguk finally stopped hiding in shame again, Himchan very boldly and easily told him they were dating and that he would buy Yongguk dinner.

“At least he read the cue cards. I can’t imagine how poorly it would have gone if you had tried to ask him out a third time.” Youngjae laughed.

“At least when I proposed I got the words out.” Yongguk replied. “He would have never let me live it down. Still, it’s been six years with him and I can’t believe he said yes to going out with me.”

“He didn’t.” Youngjae answered. “He said you were dating. You never technically asked so he never technically said yes. Maybe you were the one that said yes.”

“Does it matter?” Yongguk whined. “Just let me feel incredibly lucky.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Youngjae said. “Daehyun says if we’re more than a minute late to the ceremony Himchan will think you backed out. We should go down, I think.”

* * *

Himchan had spent the longest time staring at himself in the mirror before he went downstairs for the ceremony. He thought he would be nervous or antsy for his wedding, but instead he just felt calm. He had never felt more confident in a decision in all of his life than this one.

But heading down to the ceremony, feelings started bubbling up and by the time he was standing at the altar he was pretty close to tears. It wasn’t because he regretted his choice or because he was nervous, it was because of the way Yongguk was looking at him, like he was the most precious, wonderful thing in the world. His fiance had said so many times that he thought Himchan was the most beautiful person in the world that the words had almost lost all meaning, but looking at the way Yongguk was looking at him brought that meaning back.

Despite how many people were in the wedding hall to watch the ceremony, it was dead silent. Not even his baby cousin was crying, despite being at a meager age of two. The minister’s voice broke the silence with an odd, slow tempo and filled the wedding hall with words of love and marriage.

Himchan didn’t think he heard a word of them. He wasn’t listening. It wasn’t until Yongguk squeezed his hand that he realized he was expected to say something. “Sorry, what?” He mumbled.

“Do you, Kim Himchan, take Bang Yongguk as your lawfully wedded husband?” The minister repeated.

“I do.” Himchan answered quickly. His whole body relaxed as he listened to Yongguk follow the same pattern, and then he found warm lips against his and an explosion of cheers as the wedding hall went from silent to loud.

It all swirled around him a bit as he pulled Yongguk forward to hug him and buried his face in his husband’s shoulder.

“Everything okay?” Yongguk asked. “You had one line and you forgot it.”

“Cheesy as it sounds, I got lost in your eyes.” Himchan admitted.

“Chan, we’re already married. You don’t need to use pick up lines.” Yongguk teased, before giving Himchan a loving peck on the head.

Himchan laughed a little. “I think the worst part is that I meant it.”

 

***

 

Himchan wandered around the mall aimlessly. This was his third day in a row driving out to one shopping mall after the other or wandering around downtown, but still he could not find what he was looking for. His husband Yongguk’s birthday was in two days, and Himchan was determined to get him the best gift in the world, but he was struggling.

Sure the shops had plenty of things that could be gifts, but none would be the best gift. There was clothes, music equipment, books, and on, but Himchan had done gifts like that before. This was their first set of birthdays together as a married couple and Himchan wanted it to be special. He wanted everything to be special.

He gave a long sigh when nothing in any of the stores was good enough yet again, heading off to pick up some groceries so he could get home before Yongguk. He didn’t need to raise any questions about why he was spending all of his time shopping but none of it buying anything. It was frustrating because Yongguk’s birthday was so close, now, and Himchan realized he had wasted all of his time looking for the perfect gift.

If he ended up with no gift, that would be worse, right?

On his way to the grocery store, Himchan came to the conclusion he would try one last time to find the perfect gift, and if he could not, he would buy a bunch of smaller, decent gifts and apologize profusely in hopes that Yongguk would understand. Last year, Yongguk had proposed on Himchan birthday, which had been the perfect gift in Himchan’s mind. He wanted to give something equally amazing.

In the grocery store, the small pharmacy section caught Himchan’s eyes and he stopped to stare for a second at the pregnancies tests. He and Yongguk hadn’t been actively trying to have a baby, per se, since the wedding. However, since they were married and ready to have a kid, they had stopped using protection with the feeling that if Himchan ended up pregnant like that it would be good, and if not, they would actually start putting the effort into timing in hopes of managing it. Quickly, he decided it would be better to be on the safe side and grabbed one of the tests.

He didn’t actually end up using the test until the next day, before he went out on his last excursion looking for the perfect gift. Yongguk’s birthday was only a day away, so if he didn’t find something then he would not have a gift on time.

Right as he was about to head out, Himchan remembered to check for results and ran upstairs to where he left the test to check quickly. He hadn’t been expecting anything but a small X telling him he was not pregnant yet, just like he found every time he had taken the test in the past couple of months. Again, since they weren’t really trying, he would not be particularly upset by it.

There was not a small X on the test. Instead, there was a check mark in it’s place, and Himchan could not believe it: he was pregnant.

It quickly became clear what he should do for Yongguk’s birthday present, and Himchan rushed out to buy what he would need.

* * *

The next morning, Yongguk’s birthday, the older woke up to his husband straddling him and kissing him lovingly, as well as breakfast in bed once they finally could pry their hands off of each other.

“So, I have a surprise for you.” Himchan said happily, handing his husband a couple small boxes. “Happy birthday.”

Yongguk pecked his cheek and opened the first box, then staring in confusion at the book inside, which had the title “What To Expect When You’re Expecting”. 

“Chan, why’d you buy this?” Yongguk was being a bit oblivious, probably because it was first thing in the morning, so Himchan responded by handing him the next box. Inside was a baby’s pacifier, and in the next were cards addressed to their parents stating in colorful letters to expect a grandchild in nine months.

Yongguk made a sudden sound of realization and looked up at his husband in shock. “Really?” He asked, excitement in his voice.

“Really.” Himchan answered. “Surprise!”

Yongguk pulled him down for a long, slow kiss, although he could not stop himself from smiling through the entirety of it. “Chan, this is the best birthday gift ever.”

“I’m glad.” Himchan answered, pressing his forehead against Yongguk’s, “you don’t want to know how much shopping I did trying to look for something better.”

“Nothing could be better than this.” Yongguk mumbled. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too. Happy Birthday.”

 

***

 

“Yongguk.” Himchan nudged his husband once again, turned on his side with one arm wrapped around his bloated belly. “Yongguk, wake up.” He called a little louder. It was 2 am, but knowing his husband, Yongguk probably hadn’t come to bed more than an hour ago, and would be good to get up if Himchan really needed him to. Himchan really needed him to. “Yongguk, please, wake up. It’s important.”

Yongguk scrunched his eyelids shut for a second or two before he opened them, running his fingers over his husband’s cheek. “What is it?” He asked in a sleepy voice. “Your not going to tell me the baby is coming now, right?”

“Of course not, that’s like two months early.” Himchan answered. “I need a pineapple.”

“What?” Yongguk asked.

“Pineapples. I need to eat pineapples and I need you to get some as quickly as possible.” Himchan whined. He was 7 months pregnant and so Yongguk was rather used to the weird cravings at this point. He gave his husband a loving kiss and then stood, going to put on pants so he could try to find pineapples at this odd hour.

“Are you sure it can’t wait until morning?” Yongguk asked.

“Absolutely not.” Himchan answered. “I don’t think I can wait more than thirty minutes. Please hurry, Gukkie.”

Yongguk sighed, kissing Himchan again and then kissing his husband’s pregnant belly. “You are a very demanding baby.” He said to it. “I’ll be back soon.”

“Go quick.” Himchan whined. “I can’t sleep until I have some.”

Yongguk promised he would and then he was out the door. He had no clue where he was going since all three supermarkets that were near them would be closed until nine in the morning and pineapple wasn’t the easiest food to come by in the first place.

He checked every single convenience store within ten blocks of their townhouse, but not a single one had anything remotely close to pineapple. None had anything even pineapple scented. With a sigh, Yongguk ran all the way downtown where the nightlife would be active, praying there would be somewhere around there that would have what his husband was craving.

Himchan was sending him whiny text messages every couple minutes, claiming that he would die if Yongguk didn’t hurry up and that there had to be pineapple somewhere in the city they lived in.

Yongguk asked every restaurant he could find that was still open, but with no suck luck. Even the pizza place he knew served Hawaiian pizza claimed to be out, waiting for a shipment coming in early the next morning. Once Yongguk had exhausted every restaurant on the couple streets downtown where things were still open, he gave up and went into a couple bars and clubs to ask if they might have pineapple to be used in their drinks. 

Most said no, and one said yes but that they couldn’t give it to Yongguk or even sell it to him. At first he had been indignant, but the bartender quickly explained that they soaked it in alcohol, and so if the pineapple was for his pregnant husband, he could not give them any of theirs. Yongguk relented then, thanking the bartender for keeping him from giving a very pregnant person vodka-soaked pineapple and risking the development of their child. He left the bar then, sitting on the curb and debating what to do.

Clearly, he needed to find pineapple before Himchan exploded or something, his husband’s texts growing more frequent and more whiny. However, it didn’t seem there was pineapple to be found anywhere in the city at 2 am. It might be impossible.

In a last ditch effort, Yongguk decided to call some of his friends to see if they might have some. The first person he tried gave him the solution to his problem: call Daehyun. Daehyun almost always had an assortment of every food imaginable in his cramped, dinky apartment that he shared with his boyfriend, Youngjae, and so it was very possible Yongguk would be able to find what he was looking for there.

“Hello?” It was Youngjae’s tired voice that answered the phone. “I didn’t look at the caller ID, but you better be a wrong number to be calling my boyfriend at 2 am.”

“It’s Yongguk. Do you have any pineapple?” Yongguk answered.

“What?” Youngjae asked. “It’s 2 am, why are you calling about apples?”

“Pineapples!” Yongguk repeated. “Channie is having a really bad craving and there are literally no pineapples in this entire city. Please tell me you have some I will pay you.”

“You only ever call about weird things anymore.” Youngjae whined. “Let me check.” Yongguk could hear him getting up and walking and then the opening of the fridge door. “we have nothing open but I can check the cabinet.” He said.

“Please.” Yongguk begged. “Chan is literally texting me every two seconds.”

“Okay, well, good news, I have some.” Youngjae answered. “Bad news, I’m not staying up waiting for you to get here. So, you know where the spare key is. I’m going to leave this on the table. Make noise when you come in and I will kill you.”

“I promise I’ll make it up to you!” Yongguk answered, already running towards his friends apartment on the other side of the city.

It was near five in the morning when he finally got back to the town house he shared with Himchan, fully expecting to be yelled at profusely for taking so long and then having the canned pineapple torn from his hands. Yongguk snuck upstairs quietly, only to find Himchan asleep peacefully in their bed. Maybe Yongguk should have felt frustrated, but the ridiculousness of it all just made him chuckle to himself. He placed the can of pineapple on Himchan’s night stand and crawled into bed next to the other.

“Such a demanding baby.” Yongguk mumbled, running his fingers over Himchan’s stomach lovingly. “Hopefully you won’t be fussy when you come out.”

At least in the morning Himchan was very happy to find pineapple, to the point that he didn’t even mention how long it took Yongguk to find it.

 

***

 

Himchan rocked the six month old baby in his arms slowly and sang quietly in hopes of keeping the child asleep. Jongup was such a good baby, for all the trouble he caused during pregnancy, but the one time he was fussy was when he had just woken up. Once he was sure little baby Jongup was completely asleep, Himchan stood carefully and placed the infant in his crib, before making sure the baby monitor was on and taking the receiving end with him.

Jongup’s afternoon nap was one of the few times of the day Himchan could get anything done, the others mostly being when his husband, Yongguk, was home to watch the child since infants need constant supervision. So, keeping as quiet as he could, Himchan snuck to the front door to place the ‘baby sleeping’ sign they had bought out to keep away anyone trying to sell them things and warn their neighbors to come back later if they needed to talk to him for some reason.

He snuck into the kitchen then, planning to make dinner in the brief hour or so he had before Jongup woke up, which was usually half an hour before Yongguk would get back from work. Once Yongguk got back, Himchan would usually just reheat whatever he had made the hour and a half before hand, but this time he intended to make cold summer soup so in that respect it was even easier.

Cooking went quick, with Himchan rushing around the kitchen as he hummed, occasionally pausing to stare at the couple cards on the refrigerator inviting them to various weddings. Yongguk and Himchan were the first of their friends to get married, but within the last year every month it was as if a new couple was ready to say their vows. The newest of the cards was from their best friends, Youngjae and Daehyun, stating a date a little less than three months away. Himchan had been leaving Jongup with his sister for these weddings, worried the baby was a bit too young for such things. However, he knew his sister would be attending this wedding too, so he could only pray nine month old Jongup wouldn’t be too overwhelmed by the ceremony and that Daehyun wouldn’t mind Jongup tagging along whenever Himchan had best man duties to fill.

There was a small sneezing sound from the monitor, but otherwise it stayed silent. Himchan still paused for a handful of seconds to listen to his son’s soft breathing before he was willing to continue making dinner, finishing up quickly and putting the soup in the refrigerator to cool.

Himchan normally would have spent the rest of the time his son was asleep cleaning up, but there wasn’t much to do for once and he thought he should take the short, quiet free time he had and use it to rest his eyes a little. He took the baby monitor with him and went upstairs to his room to nap just for a little while, only to be woken up by Jongup’s crying a couple minutes later.

He quickly rushed over to his son’s room, cooing and rocking the baby until he calmed down. His little eyes started to slip close again and Himchan could only guess something had made a noise and woken him up temporarily.  Still humming and rocking, Himchan made his way back downstairs and laid on the couch, letting little baby Jongup lay on his chest securely in his arms. He had intended to watch a little TV on silent then, cooking shows were always plenty interesting without words. But, even with the TV on in the background trying to draw his eyes, Himchan couldn’t keep awake. Within ten minutes he had fallen asleep again.

The thud of the door did not wake him up, nor the quiet footsteps creeping over to where he was on the couch. However, Jongup’s short crying over being woken up temporarily did wake Himchan up enough to let his husband slip onto the couch such that his lap was under Himchan’s head, the baby now in Yongguk’s arms. “How was work?” Himchan asked sleepily.

“Good.” Yongguk answered softly. “It’s okay, you can keep sleeping, Chan.” He said.

“No, I can get up.” Himchan answered. “I was just resting my eyes.”

“No, no, it’s okay.” Yongguk promised. “Jonguppie and I will take a nap too, it’ll be practice for preschool.”

“He’s not even one yet.” Himchan whined. “He’s already growing up so fast.”

“I know, baby.” Yongguk answered. “At least he’s a good baby.” Yongguk yawned. “I think nap time sounds good anyway. We’ll wake up when Jongup decides he wants dinner.”

“That sounds good to me.” Himchan mumbled, and the three fell asleep together like that.

 

***

 

“Jongup, grab your cleats, come on.” Yongguk said impatiently. Since Himchan had come off maternity leave, they had decided he would be the one to stay home while Himchan continued working at his higher paying job. He did freelance music producing occasionally, but for the most part he was home all day. That, of course, turned out to be an even better idea when Jongup, their son, got in to soccer, which was every day after school and on the weekends.

“Will other Dad come to the big game tomorrow?” Jongup asked excitedly. “We’re up against Junhong’s team.” Junhong was the son of Yongguk and Himchan’s best friends, and little 10-year-old Jongup’s own best friend.

“He has work.” Yongguk said with a frown. Himchan was actively trying to take off of work the next day, but he didn’t want to get his cute son’s hope up for nothing. “Dad will try his best to be there, but we don’t know for sure yet that he can come. He’ll see another one of your games, promise. Now, grab your cleats, we’re going to be late for practice if we don’t go soon.”

Jongup pouted but the two headed out anyway. Yongguk relaxed on the sidelines of the green fields behind the middle school with the other parents who decided to stay and watch practice. He always stayed to watch because he knew Jongup was rather shy still, and having his father nearby seemed to make it easier for him to socialize with the other kids on his team. It was also smart to stay because there was a game the next day, and the parents needed to figure out who was bringing the mid-game snacks for their team. The duty ended up being left to Yongguk because he hadn’t gotten snacks for the past couple of games and it was essentially his turn.

After soccer practice, Yongguk had Jongup change his shoes before getting in the car and made him sit on a towel on the ride home. Regardless of if the boy went sliding in the mud or not, he always managed to get covered in mud and grass stains. “You have fun today, Jonguppie?” Yongguk asked.

“It was so fun!” Jongup cheered. “Taehyung tripped Jimin and then Jimin pulled me down with them and we mud wrestled. Mr. Woo said I should join the wrestling team when I get to high school but I don’t know if I will or not. What do you think, Dad?”

“You aren’t going to be in high school for another four years.” Yongguk said calmly. “But if you think it’s fun, you could try it.”

“I might.” Jongup said. “Has other Dad said anything about coming to the game tomorrow?”

“You can ask him over dinner.” Yongguk replied.

* * *

“Am I late?” Himchan asked, popping down on the lawn chair next to his husband and hooking their arms together. “Have they started playing yet?”

“Not yet.” Yongguk answered, pecking Himchan’s cheek. “You managed to beat Youngjae and Daehyun, even.”

“Why are they coming to Jongup’s soccer game?” Himchan asked.

“It’s against Junhong’s team.” Yongguk replied. “Jonguppie!” He called out suddenly, waving at his son who was no longer distracted talking to the coach. “Look who’s here!” He shouted, pointing at Jongup’s other father. Himchan gave a wave and then sent a heart his son’s way. They watched the way Jongup perked up and got overexcited immediately, even more so when Daehyun and Youngjae got their with their son, Junhong, who pretty much tackled him.

The game went well. It wasn’t supposed to be a major grudge match or anything, especially since it was an older team against a younger one. It was more for fun and to encourage the younger kids. Jongup was really good at letting the younger kids steal the ball and all of his teammates would let them score goals. Jongup came to whisper to his parents when there was a pause in the game that their coach had asked them to let the younger kids score goals. The team had then agreed they would let the younger team win by one goal.

Jongup was in high spirits for the rest of night night because not only had both his dads come to watch his game, but his team had succeeded in their plan to lose by one point. Yongguk took he and Junhong out for ice cream after.


	10. (BangHim) Shippers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "we're both high school students and my students ship us but I won't tell you" au banghim~ himchans students ship them please :3  
> Posted On: March 30th 2015

“Alright, so the test will be next Monday—” Himchan rolled his eyes when all of the students in his morning chemistry class let out whining noises. They were always like that, quiet because it was morning but whiny because he didn’t make his class particularly easy. “Yes, Wheein.” He called on one of the girls who had her hand up.

“Mr. Bang is giving us a test on Monday already. Could we do it on Tuesday instead?” She asked. The teacher in question happened to be the World History teacher, who was known to give incredibly difficult tests.

The class predictably made an ‘ooo’ sound at the mention of Mr. Bang, just as they always did. “Fine.”  He answered. “Tuesday it is. Now on the test—”

“Mr. Bang talked about you in class yesterday!” One of his students called out excitedly, waving his hand about.

“That’s nice.” Himchan replied curtly. “But as Mr. Bang has nothing to do with your test or chemistry—” He was very tired of his students cutting him off, they usually weren’t this excitable.

“Does too!” Another student, Jungkook, shouted out. “Since, you know, you have chemistry with him.”

Himchan’s face turned red and he sighed. It had started with a joke between he and his colleague the year before, Mr. Bang, or Yongguk, rather, had started to use Himchan’s name in questions on tests, and in return Himchan had started using Yongguk’s name for test questions as well. So, students began finding extra credit questions such as ‘If Mr. Kim lived in ancient Babylonia, whose laws would he be most likely to be following?’ and ‘If Mr. Bang mixed Silver Nitrate (AgNO3) and table salt (NaCl), what would be the result?’ It had just been a joke between the two of them, really, taken from another colleague, Mr. Yoo, who taught language and would always use Mr. Choi and Mr. Jung as his examples.

“Anyway, for your test there will be twenty multiple choice and twenty open ended questions.” Himchan completely ignored Jungkook, going back to the information on the test. His students quieted down for a little while, but once he had finished explaining what would be on the test, they started acting up again.

“Mr. Kim!” Wheein called out. “Are you dating Mr. Bang?”

“That’s not relevant to chemistry class, Wheein.” He answered.

“So you are?” Wheein asked.

“No, I’m not.” Himchan answered.

“We should ask Mr. Bang.” Jungkook said to Wheein. “I bet Mr. Kim is just lying to us because he’s embarrassed.”

“Oh, next period, yeah! Let’s see what he says.” Wheein cheered, a couple others agreeing with the two.

“No.” Himchan said quickly. “No, please don’t bother Mr. Bang with your weird questions. I would prefer you all just drop your odd fascination. Seriously, where do you all get this stuff?”

“We ship you guys!” Jimin called out from the back.

“Ship?” Himchan asked.

“Like, we want you to be dating.” Jimin elaborated, waving his hand. “We think you should date.”

Himchan let out a long, annoyed sigh. “Alright, well do that in private and not in my class, if you really have to. And do not bring it up to Mr. Bang, do you understand? If you tell him, I won’t curve the next test.” There were loud noises of distress and a murmur of agreement, then Himchan was able to relax. “Alright, so back to chemistry…”

* * *

“So, I heard some interesting things today in class.” Youngjae told Himchan as they were eating lunch in the teachers lounge. “Apparently every student in this school wants you and Yongguk to start dating.”

“They really won’t drop it, will they?” Himchan sighed.

“He’s cute at least. They keep doing the same thing to Daehyun and I.” Youngjae made a face. “My second period class was all yelling about how they were sure you two were secretly dating.”

“Who two are secretly dating?” Himchan relaxed when he saw it was just Junhong, one of the math teachers.

“Yongguk and Himchan.” Youngjae answered. “All of the students are convinced apparently, and the second years are determined to find out that they’re right.”

“Which they aren’t.” Himchan whined.

“Hm, you would make a cute couple.” Junhong answered, seeming to be in thought.

Himchan gave him and exasperated look, and then to Youngjae too when the language teacher agreed. “You both are ridiculous. Please tell me you’re not joining the students on this shipping thing.”

“No, I ship it.” Junhong answered.

“Ship what?” Himchan wanted to shoot himself because now it was Yongguk joining them at the table. He tried to give the other’s looks to tell them not to answer, but Junhong didn’t seem to get the message.

“Himchan’s students ship you two together.” Junhong answered.

“Ship?” Yongguk asked.

“Like, they want you to be dating.” Youngjae explained.

Yongguk shrugged, seeming to not care, and then joined them in eating lunch, the conversation slipping easily over to a third year troublemaker that was giving all four of them problems.

At the end of their lunch hour, though, Yongguk followed Himchan to his classroom. The students wouldn’t be there for a couple more minutes and they were having a conversation so it wasn’t surprising, but rather suddenly Yongguk shifted the conversation topic. “So, it turns out the students, what was that word, ship? The students ship us?”

“Yeah.” Himchan answered, turning his face away to hide the embarrassment. “I don’t know where they get these things.”

“I don’t either.” Yongguk answered. “But I can’t say I disagree with them.” Himchan turned to give him a confused look. “I don’t know, I just also think we should be dating.”

“Is that your way of asking me out?” Himchan asked.

Yongguk shrugged. “Depends on if you’re going to say yes?” He said with a sheepish smile.

Himchan scrunched up his nose for a second and thought, before saying, “how about Friday?” He asked.

“Friday is good.” Yongguk answered, a gummy smile breaking on his face. A couple students started filing into the classroom for Himchan’s fifth period class.

“Mr. Bang, what are you doing here?” One of the students asked.

“Do you remember what I said in class yesterday?” Yongguk answered. Several students gave him high fives and Himchan had to sit at his desk with his head in his hands for a couple seconds because he was just so done.


	11. (BangHim) Birthday Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: BangHim, fluff Himchan preparing a lovely birthday surprise for Yongguk in their first year as a couple when Yongguk told him that he didn't have to do anything for him.  
> Posted On: April 01st 2015

“You really don’t have to do anything, Channie.” Yongguk told his boyfriend. “My birthday isn’t that big of a deal, I’d rather just rest and relax with you.” Of course, he should have known that would mean Himchan would take it as a personal challenge to make his birthday as perfect as possible, but occasionally Yongguk forgot about his boyfriend’s determined nature.

So, of course, he was not expecting that three days later on his birthday he’d be woken up with breakfast in bed and Himchan kissing his neck in the way he knew his boyfriend loved. “Happy birthday.” Himchan mumbled.

“I told you didn’t have to do anything special.” Yongguk mumbled.

“Since when do I listen to you?” Himchan teased back. “Eat up, this is only the beginning.” There was something incredibly nice about it. Yongguk was used to people listening when he said not to do anything for his birthday, so even just the little Himchan had done already was touching.

“I don’t want you to go out of your way for me.” Yongguk told him.

“Too late.” Himchan cheered happily. “oh, come on, BBang. I love you and I want to make sure your birthday is awesome. Just let me try to make it special, okay?”

“Every day with you is already special.” Yongguk tried.

“No being cheesy to get out of this, eat your breakfast and get ready.” Himchan answered. 

“Ready for what?” Yongguk asked.

“Anything you want, and then a surprise.”

Himchan kept true to that to, for most of the day they did exactly and only what Yongguk wanted, relaxing and listening to music, enjoying their free time together.

Sometime after dark though, Himchan insisted they get up and get ready to leave the house, a small excitement about him as he dragged Yongguk along with him down the city streets on a path Yongguk did not know well. “Where are we going?” Yongguk mumbled, squeezing Himchan’s hand lightly as the other continued to drag him along.

“It’s a surprise.” Himchan answered.

|I hate surprises.“ Yongguk told him.

"You’ll like this one.” Himchan assured, A couple more minutes of walking and he was dragging Yongguk inside the backdoor of a darkened building, Yongguk feeling a bit apprehensive as he was carefully dragged throught the dark room and into another one, where Himchan flickered on the lights.

In the most cliche and predictable way, although nonetheless heartwarming and nice, all of Yongguk’s friends and some of his family jumped out, shouting, “Surprise!” at the top of their lungs. It was a bar, although it seemed Himchan had rented the space out entirely for their party. Yongguk stared at the crowd blankly for a couple seconds as they began to sing “Happy Birthday”, with his two siblings bringing out a cak(which, of course, had both he and his twin’s names on it).

“Good?” Himchan asked.

“The best.” Yongguk mumbled, kissing his boyfriend’s cheek.


	12. (BangHim) Scavenger Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Yongguk birthday prompt BangHim fluff: High school AU where Himchan makes Yongguk go through a mini scavenger hunt during school for his present and at the end of the hunt Himchan is there to confess his feelings for him.  
> Posted On: April 01st 2015

“Wait, Yongguk, you have a crush on Himchan?” Youngjae was instantly shushed by his older friend, sitting with Yongguk and another friend, Junhong, in the cafeteria in school.

“Shut up.” Yongguk answered.

“Okay, but, no.” Youngjae answered. “He’s like super popular and you barely talk to anyone. How does that work?” He was probably just trying to be a good friend, but really, it was kind of annoying.

“Because he’s really nice and he’s a good person and I like him.” Yongguk answered. “Can you drop it? He doesn’t even know I exist, it doesn’t matter.”

* * *

“Hey, Daehyun.” Youngjae texted his friend, not surprised when he got a text back within the second. “So remember how you told me that your friend Himchan likes my friend Yongguk?” Youngjae texted.

“Oh god, what did you do?” Daehyun texted back. “Please, I’m too young for Himchan to kill me.”

“I didn’t do anything. Today at lunch Yongguk was just whining because he has a crush on Himchan and was hoping they’d end up project partners, only to be paired up with someone else.” Youngjae sent over several texts.

Daehyun’s response was just “!!!!!!!!” and then a couple seconds later, “On it!”

* * *

Of the things Yongguk was expecting on his birthday, Junhong’s friend Jongup walking up to him and giving him a note was not one of them. Before Yongguk could even say anything, he was gone, leaving Yongguk to read the note.

 _I heard it’s your birthday! Let’s have a scavenger hunt, and at the end you’ll get your present. So, first clue: Where do the freshman go to cry? -H_ Yongguk was confused and a little concerned, especially since H was not anyone’s name and so he had no clue who the note was from. But it seemed innocent enough, and he had ten minutes before class, so he figured he might as well try to play a little.

Where to freshman go to cry? It took Yongguk all of five seconds to decide on Ms. Lee’s classroom— Ms. Lee being the hardest of the freshman math teachers, known for having students leave her classroom in tears after exams.

When he entered the classroom, Ms. Lee just wished him a happy birthday and handed him a slip of paper with the same handwriting. _How quickly did you find me out?_ The note read. _We aren’t done yet! Find the friend that sold you out for the next one. -HC_ HC was a bit clearer, but Yongguk still had long list of people it cold be. However, this next clue proved to be more difficult.

Yongguk ended up spending several periods of school awkwardly asking his friends if they had ‘sold him out’ and explaining that it was for a scavenger hunt. Eventually, lunch time hit, and he asked Youngjae, who laughed and handed him the next note. “What’s going on?” Yongguk asked.

“It’s a surprise.” Youngjae answered.

“What did you do?” He asked.

“It’s a surprise.” Youngjae repeated.

“Who’s sending the notes?” Yongguk tried.

“It’s a surprise.” Youngjae said a third time before giggling and walking away.

_I bet that took you longer! Youngjae the betrayer, but he did it knowing that it would turn out well. So what’s the next clue? I’m pretty, I’m blue, I’m bubbly, I’m new! -KHC_

Yongguk list was narrowed down to two people and he wasn’t sure why either would be sending him on this scavenger hunt. However, he thought the clue was pretty easy to figure out— a pipe had burst not too long ago that made a thin stream of water on the back of the baseball field that was now the gathering spot of people who didn’t want to participate during gym class.

Yongguk ran out there during the end of lunch to see if there was anyone there, spotting Himchan’s friend Daehyun. “Do you have a note for me?” Yongguk asked.

“Sure do!” Daehyun answered, passing him a slip of paper. It read, _You’re wrong! Try again!_

“Really?” Yongguk sighed. “Can you give me a hint?”

“It’s not the stream!” Daehyun answered, rather unhelpfully.

“I guessed.” Yongguk sighed. He had to go to class then, but near last period he was a girl walking down the hallway that he had never seen before, her hair bright blue. “Excuse me. Are you new here?” Yongguk asked her.

“Yup!” The girl smiled.

“Would you maybe happen to have a note for me?” Yongguk asked.

“Is it your birthday?” She answered.

“Yeah.” He was handed a note. _You got it! So, last clue, if you don’t think me particularly cruel, why not meet me ‘there’ after school? -Kim Himchan_

Yongguk froze on seeing who had send him on this scavenger hunt. Youngjae had told Himchan that he liked him? That had to be it! Yongguk kind of wanted to curl up in a ball and die, but he guessed he might as well figure out where ‘there’ is and get rejected first. What a cruel birthday present, at least he’d be able to move on.

“Where is there?” He texted Youngjae.

“Ask the tall one.” Was the answer he got back.

“Where is there?” He texted Junhong.

“That’s no fun, you can’t just ask.” Junhong texted back.

“Tell me or I’ll tell Youngjae you like him.”

“Rude!! Try in front of your locker maybe, Mr My-locker-number-is-373HT.” Junhong texted.

Yongguk sighed when he realized that the answer had been simple. He hung his head and waited out his last class before going to accept his fate.

Himchan was waiting at his locker with a kind of nervous smile on his face, bouncing his leg up and down until he saw Yongguk. “Did you figure it out?” Himchan asked. “Or did you give up and decide to go home?”

“My locker number looks like ‘there’ backwards.” Yongguk answered.

“Are you ready for your present?” Himchan’s cheeks were turning a bit red and he bit his lip, Yongguk tried not to be distracted by how cute it was. Yongguk nodded and the other stood up properly and leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek. “I really like you. I’ve had a crush on you for a while now, but you didn’t seem to pay attention to me so I kept it to myself. Then, recently, I got sad because I’ve had this crush for like a couple years and so I told Daehyun, who told your friend Youngjae, who replied that you liked me back. So, unless he’s full of shit, would you maybe wanna go out sometime? And be my boyfriend?”

“Yeah.” Yongguk barely managed, nodding his head because it was easier than forming words and coherent sentences. “I’d like that.”  He added.

Himchan seemed to relax, smiling a wide smile. “Then happy birthday, I hope you don’t mind, your present is just a kiss.”

“I don’t mind.” Yongguk laughed, and then Himchan’s lips were against his lightly and he could hear their friends cheering like idiots in the distance.


	13. (BangHim) Mermaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: i’m a fisherman and you’re a mermaid who got tangled in one of my nets au - BangHim  
> Posted On: April 13th 2015

Himchan floundered about as he tried to escape the net he was stuck in, tangled beyond belief because he hadn’t been looking when he swam by. It was a good think he could hold his breath for several hours, because the net wasn’t budging. This wasn’t the first time this had happened, but normally it was just his shiny red tail, and once he got that out of the net he was fine. But this time it was his tail his arms and parts of his head, making him tangled beyond belief.

He lived near a fishing village, so nets like this weren’t uncommon. While the majority of the world was rather unaware of the supernatural creatures living among them, the residents of the village knew about the mermaids and mermen and generally accepted their existence as the creatures would help them to find the best fishing spots.

A boat whirred nearby and Himchan relaxed a bit, praying it was the owner of the net and that they could free him, because honestly this was ridiculous. He had been floundering about for over an hour now and he was tired and annoyed. He might just chew out whoever pulled him up.

The end of the net not to far from him was pulled up and came down not too long after with the fish pulled from it, continuing on down the line until it got to where Himchan was. Whoever the fisherman was seemed to be struggling to lift the net and so Himchan did his best to swim upwards to help him. Some particularly strong pull came and Himchan found himself laying on the floor of a small boat, taking a couple quick gulps of air just for the sake of it.

“Oh shit, are you alright?” A deep voice asked, clearly feeling a bit nervous and shocked. “How long have you been tangled up?”

“Not too long.” Himchan lied, sitting up to glare at the rather handsome fisherman. “Mind untangling me?”

“Y-Yeah, no problem.” The fisherman answered, coming to kneel next to him and start pulling bits of the net off. “I’ve never actually seen one of you before.” He continued. 

“New arrival?” Himchan asked. “I’m Himchan, can’t say it’s nice to meet you.” The merman grumbled, flapping his tail about once it was free.

“Sorry.” The fisherman replied. “I’m still new to this. Am I supposed to put a sign on the net or something?” After a second, he added, “My name is Yongguk, by the way.”

“No one puts signs up, I just wasn’t paying enough attention.” Himchan replied. Only one of his arms was tangled now,and he was trying to help Yongguk get the net off but it wouldn’t budge.

“Are all of you this pretty?” Yongguk didn’t seem to be thinking as he asked, face turning bright red as soon as the words left his mouth.

Himchan laughed really hard, poking his cheek. “Your face is about as red as my tail.” He joked. “No, we generally just look like you guys, so some of us our prettier than others. Some of us can be downright ugly.”

“Then clearly I managed to catch the prettiest one.” Yongguk mumbled.

“Yes, you did.” The were still struggling to get that one section of net off his arm, but it still wasn’t budging. “This is starting to cut off my circulation.” He whined, “can’t you get it off?”

“It won’t budge.” Yongguk answered. “You’re not going to like die from being out of the water too long, are you?” He asked.

“No.” Himchan answered. “Not unless my tail dries out, but that would take a couple days.” Yongguk seemed to relax at that. “You do know we breathe air, right? Like whales and dolphins?”

“To be honest, I thought you guys had gills.” Yongguk answered. “Again, you’re the first mermaid… merman? I’ve met.”

“Both are right.” Himchan answered. “Mermaid is like the general term, and then merman is if your specifying for ‘gender’. But, we don’t really do gender the same way you guys do, so even then, mermaid is the safest bet.”

“Oh.” Yongguk mulled it over for a second or two. “I think we need to cut it off.” He said.

“You can’t cut off my arm!” Himchan shouted loudly.

“No, the net.” Yongguk laughed. “Nothing will happen to your arm, promise, I’m just going to make the whole in the net a bit bigger so you can get your arm out.” Himchan visibly relaxed and Yongguk went digging for his scissors.

A couple snips at the net were made and Himchan was able to pull his arm out, stretching himself out on the deck of the boat. “So how about you let me lay around on your boat for a bit to make up for catching me?” Himchan teased.

“O-Okay.” Yongguk replied.

It quickly became a weekly thing for Yongguk to find Himchan caught in his net. He could tell Himchan had started to do it on purpose, but he couldn’t say he minded.


	14. (BangHim) Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: BangHim fluff, where Himchan is sick and clingy.  
> Posted On: October 21st 2015

Yongguk sighed as he carefully balanced the hot bowl of soup in his hands. While the other members were hard at work, he had stayed back to take care of Himchan, who had recently fell ill. Yongguk tried to justify that it was because he was the leader, so it was his responsibility, and that he had a stronger immune system than the others, but really it was because Himchan was really clingy when he was sick, and would get really pouty if he couldn’t cling to his long term boyfriend.

They had been dating since back in their trainee days, careful to hide their budding relationship from the eyes of the company and the other trainees. It had been a couple years since they had told the other members, who were less than surprised by the news. Now the assumption was just there, if Himchan was sick, Yongguk would stay back to take care of him.

Getting into their bedroom was a struggle since the door was closed and the bowl of soup was very, very full, but after a couple seconds of struggling Yongguk managed. The room smelt like sickness and a Himchan-sized lump was lying under the covers, sniffling every once in a while.

“How are you feeling?” Yongguk asked softly, setting the soup down and feeling Himchan’s head to see if his fever went down.

“I’m cold, cuddle with me.” Himchan whined.

Yongguk could help the indulgent smile that crossed his face, immediately setting next to his boyfriend and letting him nestle into his arms. Himchan spent a couple seconds pulling Yongguk closer and maneuvering him like a giant rag doll until they were in the position he wanted, before sighing in contentment. “I brought you some soup.” Yongguk offered quietly.

“But I can still taste stuff.” Himchan whined. “I love you and all, but I don’t need your cooking making me more sick.”

Yongguk’s chuckle was warm and affectionate, his chest rumbling against Himchan’s. “Don’t worry, Daehyun and Jongup made it. I just heated it up since you said your stomach as feeling a bit better.”

“Mm, okay, I’ll eat some.” Himchan relented. “But you have to keep cuddling with me.” He ordered. Yongguk only laughed in response.

They sat up with Himchan sitting between Yongguk’s legs, his back pressed against Yongguk’s chest. He took a moment to lock Yongguk’s arms around his middle before he went for the soup. His nose started running as he ate it, so Yongguk wiped it for him. “You’re such a giant baby when your sick.” Yongguk teased.

“Shut up, you love me.” Himchan answered.

“Mhm, of course I do.” Yongguk chuckled.

Needless to say, after barely being able to leave Himchan’s side for two days, Yongguk ended up being very, very sick.


	15. (BangHim) Butler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: BangHim where Yongguk is Himchan's hot new butler and comes up with any excuse to have Yongguk around him.  
> Posted On: October 22nd 2015

For someone whose plan for the day was lounging around in his house doing nothing, Himchan sure was putting a lot of effort into his appearance. His maids were rather used to seeing him laying around in sweats and t-shirts on his days off, a stark contrast from his normal stylish attire. However, ever since the new butler had joined them the week before, they hadn’t seen him in his lazy day clothes once.

Suddenly Himchan was just always stylish, and the maid whispered it must be because he liked the new butler. Of course, they had other proof too, namely that Himchan would assign literally any task possible to the butler, Yongguk, so long as said task would keep him nearby.

Normally it would be the butler’s job to answer the door, but instead he insisted that one of the maids answered while Yongguk remained by his side when the doorbell rang. He’d make up computer problems or ask for help lifting things he did not need help lifting just to see him close up. No one could really miss the way Himchan watched his muscles when they were flexing.

No one but Yongguk, who seemed rather oblivious to it all. Every task Himchan assigned him he would accept with a nod and a small smile. The maids tried to ask him once what he thought of their boss’s crush, but Yongguk only blushed a little and smiled softly. They figured out quickly that he was shy, and didn’t really talk much unless he had too. But he was kind and helpful, and so they assumed he would warm up to them and for now they’d just have to work around his shyness.

But their comments didn’t go unnoticed by the new butler, who had quite the crush brewing himself on his dorky but beautiful new boss. With no clue what else to do, Yongguk decided to just subtly flirt with Himchan whenever they were near each other. Given that that was how Himchan was trying to keep them, it gave him plenty of chances to do little cute things.

Himchan assigned him as the one to bring his meals to the table rather than one of the maids, and so Yongguk would make sure their hands brushed every time he brought it out. Whenever Himchan had him give him anything really, Yongguk was careful to let their hands brush together.

When they would be walking on the same path Yongguk would walk to close, feeling pride at the blush and small smile on Himchan’s face too often.

One day, Himchan came home from work, passing Yongguk his jacket as the butler stood too close to him. Their faces were mere inches apart as Himchan spoke. “Yongguk, I’m going to have to fire you.”

“What, why?” Yongguk asked in confusion. In all of a second he grew to worry Himchan did not like him back and all of his advances had just served to creep him out.

“Because I like you.” Himchan quickly broke those fears. “And there are two ways that will turn out. Either you like me back, and then I will want to date you. But you’re my employee and that’s not okay, so I will have to fire you in order to date you. That, or, you don’t like me back, in which case I will be sad and not want to see you anymore. I’m sorry for doing this, and I will help you find other employment if you want, but I think I like you too much to continue this.”

He took a gulp before he turned from Yongguk and began to walk away. His hand was grabbed lightly, and he stopped. He did not turn to see Yongguk who was staring at him with the pinkest of blushes on his cheeks. He did not question what was going on. Himchan was too in shock to respond, and so instead he waited.

“I really like you.” Yongguk said after a long time. “I can find another job, but please don’t make it so I’ll never see you again. So long as I can still be around you, I’ll be happy.”

“You like me back?” Himchan questioned, trying to keep his voice steady and only partially succeeding.

His hand was pulled in a second, and while he was jolted back it let go to instead wrap around his waist, turning him to face Yongguk. They stood chest to chest, their noses bumping. Himchan’s breath hitched as they stared each other down, and after a moment Yongguk leaned forward to connect their lips. The kiss was long and slow, but sweet. They were both ever-so gentle with each other as if the situation was moments from unraveling. Himchan’s hands came up to grip at Yongguk’s shoulders as they kissed, the passion between them building by the minute.

“I do.” Yongguk whispered when he pulled away.


	16. (BangDae) Preschool Teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: bangdae; yongguk as an orphanage owner and dae as a preschool teacher  
> Posted On: October 09th 2015

Most of his students had already been picked up by their parents since the snow day had been called. Some buses weren’t able to go out on their routes, so the school had called home midday to have parents of children on those routes come pick their kids up. It had predictable taken nearly an hour for all the children in Daehyun’s preschool class to get home, well, all but one.

“Yewonnie.” He called to the little girl, who was pouting while she stared out the window at the snow. He came to kneel next to her, and gave a small smile when he caught her attention.

“Uncle Yongguk called and he says none of the aunties can come pick you and your friends up. So, we’re going to go get Yeri, Yugyeom, and Hyerin and I’m going to drive you home, okay?” He was could at keeping his voice calm and pleasant, like most preschool teachers were. The man he was referring too was not really Yewon’s uncle, but rather the main director of the children’s home that Yewon and the other children Daehyun had mentioned had lived at. The children called the directors ‘aunt’s and 'uncle’s and called each other siblings often in order to create a more family-like atmosphere.

“When do I start getting to go home with you?” Yewon asked in response. Daehyun had grown fond of the girl’s actual, biological sister, Yeri, and had started the adoption process for both girls at the beginning of the fall. He was a little worried since he would be a single father, but Yongguk had agreed to help out at first and that the girls were welcome to visit.

Since then he had grown rather fond of Yewon as well, and that made everything a bit easier. “Soon.” He promised. “Uncle Yongguk says you and Yeri will get to come home by the end of December.” He said. He knew those words held very little meaning to the young girl, who hadn’t really learned her months yet since she wasn’t even in kindergarten, but it was only about a month away. “Let’s go get your sister and the others, alright?” He asked softly. He stood then, letting Yewon hold his hand as they went to the other classrooms to pick the other children up. Daehyun was the only one signed off to drive children from the children’s home around on the teaching staff, so this was often his job when the buses were down.

Yeri and Yewon chatted excitedly about how soon Daehyun would be their dad and they’d get to go live with him, while Yugyeom and Hyerin seemed to be having a very intense discussion, or possibly fight, about pokemon. The two were in the second grade, and such a bit more mature than the two little girls Daehyun was adopting.

Daehyun put a lot of effort into getting the four of them into the child seats in his car, because each was being a little bit difficult. They all wanted to run out and play in the falling snow, even if they didn’t have the proper clothes for it. No one was really expecting such a heavy storm in November.

He at first left them in the car as he went to knock on the door of the children’s home. It was warmer in there and there was a lot of ice on the sidewalk so he figured it would be safer to have one of the aunties help him get them inside. Rather, it was Yongguk who stepped outside and went with him to the car. “Is everything alright?” Daehyun asked, because normally it wouldn’t be Yongguk. More often than not it would be one of the volunteers that would come help him get the kids out of the car.

“Two of the aunties are sick and Junhong, the two year old, fell and scraped up his face. He’ll be fine, but Hana is the one who knows first aid best, so I wanted her to stay and take care of it.” Yongguk answered. The two started unloading the children from the car, carrying Yewon and Yeri while Yugyeom and Hyerin just held their hands.

“Is it that bad?” Daehyun asked, concerned for the cute child.

“I don’t think so.” Yongguk answered. 'He got a cut on one eyebrow, and I think he scraped off a good amount of skin under the side of his lips, but he wasn’t crying too hard so it’s probably not that bad.“

"He is a tough kid.” Daehyun commented as the stepped inside. Daehyun stayed despite knowing he didn’t have to, in order to help the children get their coats off. “If you’re really strapped for people today, I can stay around for a bit.” He offered. When he was deciding on whether or not to adopt Yeri and Yewon, he had started to volunteer at the children’s home on the weekends. While he didn’t really do so anymore, Yongguk had told him he was always welcome to stop by.

“I don’t want to inconvenience you.” Yongguk answered.

“It’s no problem.” Daehyun said with a wave of his hand. “Until I have the girls to take care of, I don’t have much to do after work.” The children had already run off to play with the others, as there were a couple younger children at the home as well that couldn’t go to school yet. Yongguk agreed and the two went to sit together and watch the children as they played, ready to intervene if there was a problem. Junhong had been bandaged up by then, and ran up to sit on Yongguk’s lap and play with some random doll. 

“He’s always like this.” Yongguk laughed, petting the little boy’s hair. “Whenever he sees me, he wants to sit on my lap or hold my hand. It reminds me of how Yeri got with you by the end of last year.”

Daehyun smiled a little, petting Junhong’s head for a moment as well. “He must like you then.”

“Yeah, I’m thinking I’m going to adopt him myself.” Yongguk said after a moment. “I’ll feel bad, though, because I’m still here until seven everyday, so it won’t be like his life will be much different.”

“I could watch him once school lets out.” Daehyun offered. “He’s Yewon’s best friend right now, right? So once he’s in school, he can just come back with us and you can pick him up once you’re done with work.” He offered a friendly smile, although he felt a little bad knowing that the main reason he was offering was because he wanted to see Yongguk often.

“That wold be nice.” Yongguk answered. “I checked with the agency today, by the way. They said your paperwork is going through faster than normal. You’ll probably be able to take the girls home a week before Christmas.”

“Really?!” Daehyun exclaimed with excitement.

“What happened, Daedae?” Yeri asked from where she was playing with a puzzle

“You might get to go home with Daehyunnie a bit earlier that we thought.” Yongguk answered instead.

“Right now?” Yewon asked with hopefulness, causing both men to chuckle.

“Not quite, Yewonnie, but soon.” Daehyun promised. The children went back to playing, now chatting more excitedly as they very poorly tried to do the puzzles given to them.

“Say,” Yongguk said after a pause where Junhong had run off to go show Yewon his doll. “I have my day off on Saturday. I was wondering if you’d like to go get coffee?” It wasn’t the first time they had gone out together, but they had never quite put a name to what they were.

“I’d love to.” Daehyun agreed. After a pause, looking at the children to make sure they were probably not paying attention. “Um, if I could, I was wondering, um, what are we, exactly?”

“Uncle Yongguk says your his boyfriend!” Hyerin answered before Yongguk could, causing both men’s faces to turn red.

“I was going to ask over coffee.” Yongguk said awkwardly.

“Oh.” Daehyun’s face turned a little red. “Okay, that’s good. That’s what I was hoping for.”

“Dad, stop being boring!” Yeri’s voice cut over Daehyun’s. “Come do puzzles with me!”

Daehyun’s laugh filled the room. “Yes, ma'am.” He said teasingly, going to sit with the five year old and helping he assemble a large dinosaur puzzle. Every time he looked back at Yongguk he blushed.


	17. (BangDae) Adopting a Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: bangdae; yongguk owns an animal shelter, dae is looking for a dog  
> Posted On: July 02nd 2015

“Hello, may I help you?” Yongguk asked with a friendly smile. He owned a cruelty-free animal shelter in Seoul, and often had people come in to adopt his rescue animals. The man across the counter was tanned and handsome, thick-rimmed glasses on his handsome face.

“I was hoping to adopt a dog.” The man replied. “I got an email saying my background check was cleared yesterday?”

Yongguk required background checks for anyone adopting a pet to make sure the animal was going to a good home. “Ah, you must be Daehyun then.” He said with a charming smile. He hadn’t expected Daehyun to be so beautiful, normally the people who came in were families— middle aged parents with young children. Daehyun looked like he was still a university student. “Well, the dogs are this way, can you tell me for what type you’re looking for?”

“I don’t have a breed in mind, I’d be fine with a mutt or whatever. What I need is a dog that’s okay being in a small space or on it’s own for a couple hours. I’m a college student still so I live in a student apartment, and it isn’t very big. I do plan on taking it for many walks though.”

“I have a Great Dane puppy you might like.” Yongguk told him. “They’re pretty lazy dogs, so while they grow to rather big sizes, waiting to be taken on a walk won’t be a problem. She’s also a really friendly, polite little puppy. Do you want to meet her?” The way Daehyun’s eyes lit up made his heart sing just a little and he lead the way to the puppies. Stepping over the barrier, he quickly located and picked up the little puppy, passing her off to Daehyun to see. “She’s two months old and she’s had all her shots already. I can show you the medical records when you’re done meeting her if you wish.”

“That sounds great.” Daehyun was entirely entranced with the puppy, who he had placed on the ground. He was down on his hands and knees, moving his head side to side in a way that excited the little dog. She lifted her paw and tapped his nose, making him laugh excitedly. It was music to Yongguk’s ears. “Does she have a name?”

“I’ve been calling her Sun.” Yongguk answered. “She’s a rescue pet, we do have a lot of those. Her mother was a stray, she was adopted a couple days ago, and Sun was the only of her puppies to survive.” Daehyun made probably the saddest noise Yongguk had ever hear, provoking Sun to come and lick his face.

“You’ve lived a hard life for a two month old, haven’t you, Sun?” Daehyun asked the puppy. He played around with her a little longer before eventually sitting criss-cross on the floor and smiling when Sum immediately coming to sit on his lap. “You’re going to get in the habit of this, aren’t you? And you’re going to grow into this big dog and still try to curl up on my lap?” He laughed. “Can I see her records?” He asked Yongguk.

After a little discussion and reading over the puppy’s documents. Daehyun went back to playing with the puppy. “I like her.” Daehyun asserted with a smile. “I’d like to adopt her.”

They went back up front, Daehyun carrying Sun like the precious little puppy she was. They went through the steps of the adoption together, and when all was said and done, Daehyun had the most excited look on his face. Before he left, he scribbled his phone number on a card. “I know you already have my number on the documents, but this is for you. I think you’re really hot, and I’d like to get coffee sometime, I hope that’s not too forward.” He said calmly. “So, I’ll leave that here, and if you’re interested then give me a call. If not, thank you again for helping me find Sun.”

Yongguk was a bit too shocked say anything while Daehyun was going, but later that night Daehyun got a car. “Hello, Daehyun? This is Yongguk from the shelter. I was just calling about that coffee you offered when you left today.” And a second later. “Yeah, tomorrow is good with me. How about noon?”


	18. (BangDae) Daehyun the Scared Vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bang!human & dae!vampire, dae is scared of all the dressed up humans  
> Posted On: October 31st 2014

“What are they doing?” Daehyun asked hiding behind his human, as he peered at all the dressed up children. There couldn’t be this many witches in the world!

“It’s Halloween.” His human, Yongguk answered. In order to keep himself from going on a rampage and drinking everyone’s blood when he was first turned, Daehyun decided to pick a human and just drink from them. He picked Yongguk, who upon understanding what was going on, just accepted the pesky vampire as part of his life. “They’re just dressed up.”

Someone dressed as a zombie walked by and Daehyun screamed a bit, hiding behind Yongguk.

The human laughed, trying to get Daehyun to stop hiding so they could continue on their way to buy Yongguk some food. Daehyun refused to drink if Yongguk was unfed, plus coconut milk could be used as an emergency replacement for blood. “It’s just a costume Daehyun, relax.”

“Why would they dress up like a zombie, though? Humans are so weird, dressing up like monsters.” He shouted, trying to hide behind Yongguk when a really young girl with her face painted like a skull. “I don’t like this holiday at all.”

“Aren’t you, like, flattered? There are a lot of people dressed up as you too.” Yongguk asked.

“That just makes it worse! What if I think they’re a real vampire like me? Why are humans so weird?” Daehyun was still shouting, attracting a couple of amused stares from people who thought he was just joking around.

“This is like the best day for you though.” Yongguk answered. “You don’t have to hide your teeth at all, people will just think you got really impressive fake ones.” He paused for a second. “Come on, let’s just get home so you can stop screaming in fear of children.”

“Can we cuddle some?” Daehyun asked in a small voice.

“If you stop screaming every time you see a person in costume then yes.” Yongguk replied, and from then on out Daehyun did not make a single sound.


	19. (BangDae) Welcome Home (2 drabbles)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 1: Bangdae? c;  
> Posted On: November 19th 2014
> 
> Prompt 2: bangdae; continuation of your drabble "welcome home"  
> Posted On: March 26th 2015

Daehyun had always maybe had a huge _thing_ for B.A.P’s leader. Okay, maybe thing wasn’t the best way to describe it, more like a head-over-heels, goofy-smile-at-your-name, butterflies-in-my-stomach crush was a better way to describe it. Sure, his affection was pretty equally shared between the members, but there was something about Yongguk…

So maybe Daehyun started working out for more reason than just to impress Babyz…. Maybe it was because Yongguk would always go with him and the sight of Yongguk all sweaty was…

Daehyun was supposed to be practicing right now, but he was distracted. Like usual, his mind had started wandering once he was left alone to a certain object of his affections that would be coming home that night after a week visiting his parents. And maybe, just maybe, Daehyun was still struggling to convince himself that throwing himself in the leader’s arms like a young child was _not_ the proper way to woo him.

Practice went by much like that, with Daehyun zoning out, blushed and giggly at the thought of getting to see Yongguk again. He was never like this in front of people, he hid this side of him as well as he could. He felt like other people who knew him well knew though, knew that he was still so innocent and boy-ish when it came to love.

After practice he and Youngjae watched movies together, just because they were both home and there was nothing better to do. He could tell the younger was side-eyeing him through the entire film. “So are you excited to see Yongguk again?” Youngjae asked casually, staring at his nails.

“He’s only been gone a week.” Daehyun said with a shrug. Yes, he was incredibly excited but he wasn’t about to go _saying_ that.

“Yeah and you’ve been pouting for all of it.” Youngjae retorted. “Come on, admit you’re excited.” He smiled a little, nudging Daehyun with his foot since they were on opposite sides of the couch with their feet up. “Are you finally going to confess to him?”

“I have no clue what you’re talking about.” Daehyun deadpanned.

“Oh, no one’s home.” Youngjae rolled his eyes. “Are you going to tell Yongguk about your massive crush or not?”

“It’s not the right time.” Daehyun mumbled back.

The younger let out an over dramatic sigh; he had a bit of an agenda for this conversation. And, maybe, just maybe, Zelo had been texting Yongguk all week with a similar one… “When I asked you before, you said you’d tell him if we had a break.” Youngjae whined.

“Yeah, that’s when I thought we were literally never going to have a break!” Daehyun shot back. “I’ll confess eventually, okay? Don’t push it.”

“Yeah yeah.” Youngjae sighed. “But this isn’t the last time I’m bringing it up.”

Zelo and Jongup got home, independently of each other, within two hours. Himchan was still in New York, which left everyone just kind of waiting around for Yongguk, though Daehyun was a bit uneasy about how Zelo and Youngjae kept giggling together and looking at him.

Yongguk entering the apartment was marked by Junhong shouting ‘Yongguk!’ and running into his arms like a little kid who’s dad just got home. The other’s all stood up to greet him, but Daehyun stayed on the couch because he was still pouting. Yongguk seemed to give everyone excessively long hugs, and then Zelo spent about five minutes whispering intensely to him before the three youngest declared it was time for them to go out on their weekly ice cream trip.

Daehyun could hear Yongguk wandering around putting his stuff away, but he just stared at his phone. He was worried if he didn’t he would start smiling and blushing like an idiot.

Yongguk walked by to get to the spot on the couch next to him, pulling Daehyun’s feet off so he could sit next to him. Daehyun looked up from his phone, adjusting the way he was sitting and giving Yongguk his hello hug. “Hi.” He mumbled.

“Hey.” He swore he felt Yongguk’s lips in his hair.

 

***

 

 

They were silent for a bit, awkward but still hugging. Right before Yongguk pulled away, Daehyun swore he felt lips brush against his hair a second time. “Can I talk to you about something?” Yongguk asked after he had pulled away, a nervous but serious look on his face.

“Is there something wrong?” Daehyun answered.

“No, it’s just,” Yongguk sighed, “Zelo is going to keep pestering me until I ‘man up’.  Just know, I guess, that it’s not a real problem, okay? It’ll go away if we leave it alone for long enough, or I’ll just live with it or whatever.”

“What is it?”

“Zelo has been pestering me a lot,” Yongguk reiterated, “about expressing myself to you guys more, specifically to you. I’ve had, um, some feelings for a while now, and I’ve been reluctant to share because I know it isn’t… reciprocated. But maybe he is right that a rejection will help me move on.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Daehyun asked, voice calm but a bit unsteady.

“I like you, Daehyun. I’d like a chance to be with you.”

“Like with dates and stuff?” Daehyun sought clarification because his brain was kind of short-circuiting with those words ‘I like you’.

“If you’ll let me.” Yongguk answered.

Daehyun bit his lip staring down at his hands as he spoke next. “Youngjae has been pestering me a lot lately about breaking promises.” He said. “I promised him that if we had a break, I would confess this secret I have to you, but even though it’s a break now, I’ve been too scared to say it.”

“You can trust me.” Yongguk answered, confused by the supposed change in topic.

“I like you, um, too, I guess, now, um,” Daehyun winced a bit as his own awkwardness. He took a deep breath. “I like you too.” Another deep breath as the air between them got heavy. Neither would look at the older because it was tense. It didn’t feel like a relief, because to both of them it was like confessing with no answer, even though they had both said those words.

Then, of course, it hit them both and within a couple seconds, Daehyun was near tackling Yongguk with an excited, eager kiss. Yongguk didn’t respond, as if he was completely frozen. Even then, it took Daehyun a little too long to realize Yongguk wasn’t kissing back and he was near half over the other’s lap.

He pulled away quickly, face red. Embarrassed tears stung at the very back of his eyes but he kept them back. “Sorry, I thought…”

“No, sorry.” Yongguk replied face suddenly red, eyes wide, looking like he was completely out of it. “Sorry, I just, um, froze. I don’t know. It took a bit to process what you said.” He admitted. “Um,” he mumbled, and then he was leaning forward to kiss Daehyun again and this time they were both kissing and some sort of shock took over. It was like fireworks, explosions, maybe just fire itself. That kiss they shared suddenly felt so right that nothing in the world could be wrong again.

When they pulled away, they stared blankly at each other for a long time, before Daehyun asked, “what now?”

“Let’s just watch a movie, maybe? I don’t know.” Daehyun licked his lips and nodded, and rather awkwardly they settled back on the couch to watch TV. Daehyun slowly inched closer until they were cuddling, and later, he was lying with his head on Yongguk’s lap while the older played with his hair. “I really like you.” Daehyun mumbled again.

“I really like you too.” Yongguk mumbled back.


	20. (BangDae) I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was lost to the winds of time  
> Posted On: March 01st 2015

Daehyun had come out of the shower an hour ago, only wearing his pajama pants with his hair still wet. Yongguk had motioned him over and dried it for him, silent, but his touch soft and loving, and just like always, Daehyun had thanked him with a soft ‘I love you’.

They had been together, if you could really call it that, for over a year. There was no name to call what they were, no discussion, just and understanding between the two of them, and another between the two of them and the other members, of how things went. Sometimes they would kiss, sometimes they would go further. Yongguk took care of Daehyun and Daehyun, in his own way, took care of Yongguk. Even if they had no name for it, they knew what it was. There was no discomfort in the lack of label. There was no discomfort in the silence.

Yongguk never said he loved Daehyun back. The vocalist sometimes wondered if he didn’t, but if he voiced those concerns to Himchan or Zelo, or even Jongup or Youngjae, he would be met with confused disbelief. 'Have you seen the way he looks at you?’ They’d always ask him. Most of the time that was enough, most of the time he could see it too, or feel it when Yongguk was touching him, but sometimes he missed it. Sometimes he wanted some type of confirmation that he wasn’t the only one head over heels in love.

Yongguk had finished drying Daehyun’s hair for him and the younger had flopped down on the bed next to him, Yongguk on his computer while Daehyun just laid there. His arms were wrapped around the pillow his head was resting on, tan arms disappearing underneath and the sun-kissed skin of his back in stark contrast with the white sheets.

The older started to run his back with one hand, fingers trailing up and down that warm, tanned skin. He knew Daehyun needed little bits of affection like that. He knew Daehyun needed soft touches to remind him he was still tied to the Earth.

They stayed there in silence for the hour, Yongguk trailing patterns over Daehyun’s back and continuing on with his computer while Daehyun just relaxed beneath his touch. His eyes were closed, thick lips parted and squishy cheeks a bit swollen from laying there. His face was turned away from Yongguk, who occasionally looked over and felt a warmth in his heart at seeing him so at peace.

He trailed his fingers up to run up and down Daehyun’s neck for a second or so before he pulled his hand away. Daehyun let out a soft whine and Yongguk, a low chuckle, as he reached over to run the back of his fingers over Daehyun cheek gently, then a little bit farther to run his thumb over that plump upper lip. He sighed softly when Daehyun didn’t respond, he must have fallen asleep because Yongguk had gotten him so relaxed. Yongguk didn’t mind, going back to trailing patterns over Daehyun’s back gently.

The patterns started off mindless, just little designs that he drew without any thought or reason. But then he looked over, minutes later, to see Daehyun’s peaceful sleeping face and he could feel his heart pang.

Of course he loved Daehyun. Even if he had yet to gather the courage to tell Daehyun that he loved him back, he did. Every time Daehyun said it, his heart soared, but then it hurt because he was too scared to say it back. Yongguk was wary with his feelings, always worried that sharing then could mean something awful. He knew it wouldn’t, but the fear remained. 

In that moment he was so overcome with it that he began tracing it into Daehyun’s back. If the younger was sleeping he had no reason to fear, right? So he traced it over and over again 'I love you’, down from his shoulders to his waist. Over and over Yongguk traced those letters, telling himself it was to make up for every time he had been too nervous to say it back. Again and again, 'I love you’, drawn into Daehyun’s back by wandering soft fingers. Every time he finished he would rub his fingers up and down Daehyun’s back twice as if to erase it, but then again he would trace those words into the tanned skin.

It got late, and Yongguk was feeling a bit sad. Sad that he couldn’t ever say it out loud, that he didn’t have the courage. Daehyun knew, didn’t he? He would wait, Yongguk knew he would. It just didn’t seem fair.

He stood up after leaving a soft kiss in Daehyun’s hair, tracing those words one last time before he set off to ready himself for bed. He came back fifteen minutes later to flicker the lights off and climb into the bed next to the younger. He lied on his back much like Daehyun was lying on his stomach, closing his eyes and fighting to not reach over and trace those letters again once more.

There was a small sound from Daehyun as he turned his head and shifted over to cuddle into Yongguk, still on his stomach but now with his head on the older’s chest above his heart, arms around him tightly. “I love you too.” Daehyun murmured, kissing Yongguk’s chest with soft lips. 

Yongguk let out a soft gasp, he had thought Daehyun was asleep. “I…” He trailed off, afraid to say it.

He could feel Daehyun smile against his skin, the younger’s fingers coming up to his chest to trace those words out instead, 'I love you too’.


	21. (BangDae) Dog-Walking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: bangdae; yongguk is taking tigger for a walk when suddenly a stranger, daehyun, comes up to them cooing at the dog (cause dae greets like every dog he sees irl xD) overexcited dae and socially awkward yongguk please~  
> Posted On: April 11th 2015

“Oh my gosh, are you not the cutest thing on the planet?” Someone nearby shouted in his direction and suddenly a stranger with a wide smile on his face was very close to his dog.

Yongguk had taken his dog Tigger out for a walk in a walk in a park near his apartment that he had very recently learned allowed dogs. Before he had to take the poor puppy several blocks blocks whenever he needed to use the bathroom, but this park was literally across the street so it wasn’t a hassle at all. 

He tried not to stare down the very cute stranger that was very focused on his dog, cooing at it as his face stayed twisted in that smile that Yongguk quickly decided was the most beautiful in the world. “Can I pet him?” The stranger asked eagerly, a hopeful smile on his face.

“Yeah,” Yongguk smiled, catching the stranger’s happiness easily. He was used to letting people pet his dog. It was kind of just a thing about walking dogs, someone always wants to pet it and everyone who passes will smile even if they don’t stop. Yongguk didn’t like people that much, but that was certainly something that made him think he didn’t quite hate them either.

Another thing that made him think that was this stranger, currently cooing over his dog with his adorable smile and letting the puppy sniff his hand. “What’s his name?” The stranger asked.

“Tigger.” Yongguk answered, too awkward to really try to keep up the conversation.

“You might just be the cutest dog in the world, Tigger.” The stranger said to his dog, now petting him happily. “I’m Daehyun.” He said, looking up at Yongguk for just a second before his attention was back on the dog. “Do you live near here?”

“Uh, yeah.” Yongguk’s shifted from foot to foot, giving no other information other than that.

“Really?” Daehyun didn’t seem to be looking for an answer. “I just moved here a couple days ago from Busan. I live in that apartment building across the street.” He said with a smile.

“I live there too.” Yongguk replied, awkward because he didn’t know how to answer, but if he didn’t the cute stranger might leave before Yongguk could get his number.

“Oh, do you?” Daehyun seemed excited. “I guess we’re sort of neighbors then!”

“Yeah.” Yongguk answered.

“Um, so, if you ever need a dog sitter or something, I could give you my number.” Daehyun told him.

“Uh, yeah.” Yongguk was trying to figure out how quickly he could manufacture the need for a dog sitter so that he’d have an excuse to text Daehyun.

That is, until the other near-mumbled, “Or, I mean, if you want to go on a date…”

“I’d–um, I’d, um, be, um, up for a date.” Yongguk mumbled out. Daehyun’s head shot up and a wide smile spread across his face.


	22. (BangDae) Dentist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bangdae; Yongguk is a dentist and Daehyun is his favorite patient because he thinks hes cute and he really likes touching his lips/mouth  
> Posted On: May 22nd 2015

“Welcome back, Daehyun.” Dr. Bang said with the same cheerful tone as always. Most people hated dentists, and at one point in his life, Daehyun had been among them. But when he moved to Seoul after graduating from university and stated going to a new dentist, Bang Yongguk, he stopped minding so much. One could even argue he loved it. 

All because his dentist was an awkward dreamboat.

“You too, Dr. Bang.” Daehyun replied back with equal cheer. “How’s your day been?”

“Well enough.” Yongguk answered, quickly looking over the notes the dental hygienist left. Daehyun’s teeth were always perfect, which was a bit of bummer for him since it meant Daehyun wouldn’t be coming back to get cavities filled. It’s not that he took sick enjoyment in people with bad teeth that had to pay him extra, it was that he really wished he saw Daehyun more.

Yongguk thought he had fallen for Daehyun. He had such a pretty smile, pretty lips, and a pretty mouth. Yongguk was constantly caught up in staring at his features, trying to keep his mind on the task on hand and failing miserably whenever Daehyun came in for his bi-annual cleaning. “Well, it seems your perfect as always.” Yongguk told him after combing through the notes. His face turned red and he tried to pass the comment off as nothing. “Your teeth, I mean. The hygienist says your teeth are perfect as always.” He clarified. He always made that mistake and it embarrassed him to no end.

“Thank you.” Daehyun answered. He was always patient while the dentist went about his business, letting Yongguk poke around in his mouth for longer than necessary to check over Daehyun’s teeth. Yongguk just really enjoyed touching Daehyun’s mouth, as awkward as that might sound to people. Never had he been so attracted to just a mouth before, because despite being a dentist he didn’t really have a thing for that.

Well, clearly, he didn’t unless it was Daehyun’s mouth. Then suddenly it was something he was very attracted to.

“Alright, you should be set.” Yongguk sighed. He could never keep Daehyun for long because there was no reason to, besides his own desires to keep Daehyun around and get to touch his mouth more.

Daehyun sat up, pausing for just a second before asking, “Say, Dr. Bang?” Yongguk hummed in response. “Do you have a girlfriend?”

“No, and not a boyfriend either.” He answered, trying to make it somewhat clear what kind of person he was in to.

“I, um, a friend of mine is getting married next weekend and my date kind of flaked on me.” Daehyun continued. “Not to make things awkward or anything, but, um, would you be willing to go with me?”

Yongguk froze for a couple seconds, thinning his lips as he tried to remember how words work. “Sure.” His response came out a lot cooler than expected, but his face was burning so he guessed his nervousness probably showed. “Um, I’ll give you my personal cell number and you can forward the information to me.” He told him, scribbling his number out on the back of a business card and passing it to Daehyun.

“Cool, thanks!” Daehyun answered. “Then, I guess, I’ll see you next weekend!”

“Y-Yeah.” With Daehyun gone, Yongguk near crumbled onto the floor. He was overtaken with excitement, but more than that there was nervousness already building up.

“Did cute lips guy just ask you out?” One of the dental hygienists, Himchan, peaked his head into the room to ask.

“Yeah, I think.” Yongguk answered.

“Oh my god, finally. I hope this means I don’t have to listen to you gush about his lips anymore.” Himchan answered.


	23. (BangJae) Baseball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Yongguk and Youngjae watch a baseball match. And yongguk cant take his eyes off youngjae. fluff pls  
> Posted On: April 27th 2015

When Yongguk had invited him out to watch the baseball game with him, Youngjae had figured it was because none of the other members could go. While he really liked their gummy leader, he was pretty sure his sentiments were not shared in the slightest. Yongguk was always going for Junhong or Himchan, and if neither was around, Daehyun and then Jongup were next. Youngjae was ranked last when it came to receiving the leader’s affection, but he had made peace with that. 

Sort of. 

Not really. 

He might have cried into his pillow about it a couple times, but he didn’t share a room with anyone so he could just pretend it didn’t happen.

Anyway, it was a pretty easy assumption to make that when Yongguk asked him, it was because no one else could go. Youngjae held to that assumption until the day of the baseball game, when all of the other members were lying around the dorm complaining that there was nothing to do. Daehyun kept asking Youngjae to take him to do something together, Zelo was oscillating between asking he and Yongguk to hang out with him, and Himchan was near hanging on the leader asking him to take him out for sushi.

Youngjae was confused but he wasn’t going to complain. It looked like he may have been picked first for once.

“Sorry guys.” Yongguk said as he physically pulled Himchan and Zelo off him. “Youngjae said he would come to the game with me today, so I’m already booked for the whole day.”

Youngjae heard Daehyun snicker and remark something very quietly that sounded significantly like, “Finally.” Jongup by his side chuckled. Youngjae tried not to pay attention to it, but he did manage to overhear Daehyun telling Himchan, “Oh, stop whining. At least it’s finally a development, maybe now he’ll be able to stop staring all the time.”

Youngjae face turned red and he wondered if he had been caught staring at Yongguk that often that the other members felt it necessary to complain. Maybe Yongguk was just taking him out out of pity and after this he would be expected to move on.

He tried not to get little thoughts like that down, even when Yongguk maintained a small distance between them and wouldn’t put his arm around Youngjae the way he put his arm around the other members. He did his best not to pout too much, adopting his normal energy-filled persona in an attempt to hide any less than happy feelings.

By the time they had gotten to the game, there was an engaged and lively discussion going on between the two and Youngjae thought that while Yongguk didn’t necessarily like him that much, he definitely did not dislike him either. Maybe they were friends. Youngjae told himself he would be okay with that.

Well, sort of.

Not really.

He’d probably cry into his pillow about it that night, but no one would be around to see so how much did it really matter?

The game started up and Youngjae made some comments about the opening pitch, but when he asked Yongguk for his opinion he was met with an embarrassed, “I wasn’t looking.”

Now, Yongguk was really embarrassed, but he was going to do his best to hide it. In theory, he had asked Youngjae to come today so he could find a way to interact with the singer without staring blankly at him, away from the other members that always teased him about it. But it was difficult, because Youngjae was really cute when he laughed and when he smiled and when he pouted and when he was focused and really just always.

Yongguk had had this problem for a while, completely unable to tear his eyes away from Youngjae. He thought baseball would be a good solution to the problem because he loved baseball, so it should be able to hold his attention, right?

Wrong.

Youngjae’s impossible cuteness had beaten out baseball. It was like showdown matches in a video game– every time Yongguk thought he had found a worthy opponent for Youngjae’s cuteness, the singer would smile or laugh or jump around like an idiot and bam! He wins. Yongguk’s attention is back entirely on him. It was a little frustrating, even, because sometimes there would be something more important to focus on, like fans or interview questions, but Yongguk just couldn’t stop himself. He didn’t want to miss a second of Youngjae’s cuteness because he was looking away.

Four innings in and Youngjae was making comments on the score, the players stats, and what was going on, and Yongguk could only offer agreement and blank looks because he was not paying attention to anything but Youngjae. He just couldn’t bring himself to look away.

How was it fair for someone to be that cute? Yongguk thought it was frustrating and annoying and he didn’t know how to process it. All he could do was stare and hope Youngjae didn’t notice.

Youngjae noticed.

“Do I have something on my face?” He asked.

“No, why?” Yongguk could feel his cheeks heat up but tried to keep his usual calm appearance.

“You keep staring at me.” Youngjae answered. “It’s like you’re watching me more than the game.”

“No, I’m not.” Yongguk answered.

“We were on the big screen like five times now and each time you were just staring at me.” Youngjae answered. “When I pointed it out you just answered ‘yeah, I think so’ and kept staring. Like I didn’t even ask you a question, I just said 'look we’re on the big screen’ and pointed. You didn’t even look.”

“I looked.” Yongguk answered.

“No you didn’t.” Youngjae replied. “What’s the score right now? Do you even know?”

“It’s 1-17.” Yongguk guessed, thinking Youngjae had said that not to long ago.

Youngjae rolled his eyes. “That was what time it was when I told you 15 minutes ago. The score is 3-2.” Yongguk’s face turned more red and even then he couldn’t stop looking at Youngjae. “So why do you keep staring at me?”

“You’re really cute.” Yongguk mumbled.

“What?” Youngjae asked.

“I think you’re really cute.” He repeated.

“And that’s why you keep staring at me?” Youngjae asked.

“I’m worried if I look away you’ll do something cute and I’ll miss it.” Yongguk added, watching as Youngjae’s cheeks turned bright pink. He reached out a squeezed one between his thumb and his index finger. “See, so cute.”

“You’re being weird.” Youngjae answered. “If you don’t like me, why are you calling me cute?”

“Because I do like you?” Yongguk answered.

“Then why are we at a baseball game and not making out?” Youngjae wasn’t paying attention to what he said at all, but to be fair, neither was Yongguk.

Yongguk paused, taking a couple seconds to stare at Youngjae in confusion while Youngjae’s face turned beet red. Before Youngjae could say he was joking, Yongguk replied. “That’s a really good question. Do you want to bail and make out instead?”

And Youngjae responded very calmly with a 'yes’.

Sort of.

Not really.

Okay, actually, he shouted it, but it was conveniently after a homerun so no one noticed but Yongguk.


	24. (BangUp) Falling Asleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hi! do you write BangUp? Bang coming home after a long day of work and finding Uppie and their recently adopted baby taking a nap in the living room? If not then a DaeJae version please??? Thank you <333  
> Posted On: June 22nd 2014
> 
>  
> 
> (A/N: hahahahahaha back when i still put random korean words in my fics im so so sorry lmao)

Yongguk rubbed at his eyes as he trudged the short walk from the elevator to the door of his apartment. He had been swamped at work lately after a recent promotion, which had left him scrambling to figure out his new job. It was the worst time for it too, not to say that being promoted was bad, it’s just that he and his husband had recently adopted a little baby boy named Junhong, and Yongguk hated leaving all the child care to his husband, who was probably exhausted.

Yongguk fumbled with the keys with blurry eyes, twice trying to use his car key to open the door before he switched over to the correct one. It scraped against the lock face several times before the lock clicked and he was able to open the door. After hanging up his coat and taking off his shoes, Yongguk walked into the oddly silent apartment.

“Jonguppie?” He called softly, in case the younger was trying to put Junhong to bed.

There was no response, and so Yongguk tip-toed into the living room, the sound of light snoring leading him to the couch. Peering over the back, he couldn’t help but smile at the sight of Jongup, laying on his back with his arms wrapped around the little boy they could call their son.

All the stress he felt from the day evaporated as he circled the couch quietly, kneeling down next to the two of them and giving them each a kiss on the head.

Jongup’s eyes fluttered open as the couch dipped slightly, his husband leaning on it to get over to their son. “You’re back.” He whispered, a small smile on his lips as Yongguk’s attention returned to him. “Junhonggie wanted to stay up until you got back, but he fell asleep.”

Yongguk smiled, pecking Jongup on the lips. “That makes two of you.” He whispered back, before helping the younger sit without shifting their son too much.

They both crept to their bedroom, deciding it would be easier to let Junhong sleep in their bed than deal with the fuss the boy would make if he woke up alone. Neither even bother changing out of their clothes, climbing into bed with their son laying between them. Jongup leaned over to give the older a soft, short kiss, mumbling a tired, “‘Night, Gukkie.”

Yongguk smiled, the stress and exhaustion from the day gone as he pulled the covers over them. “Good night, Jagi.”


	25. (BangUp) Catboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bangup with catboy!Jongup being clingy with Bang when he's super busy.  
> Posted On: January 11th 2015

Yongguk had come home with a pile of work so high he wondered if he would drown in it. He worked as a producer at an indie studio, doing his most of his work at home because there he could write and work in peace.

Well, technically. That is, except for Jongup being clingy. Some weird mix of a pet and a boyfriend, the younger male looked particularly human outside the black cat ears atop his head and the long, black tail on his lower back. The younger didn’t speak much, so Yongguk wasn’t sure quite how much language he spoke, but given other people like him, Yongguk assumed he was pretty much normal, just quiet.

From the moment Yongguk got home, Jongup was nervously moving around him, trying to cuddle up to Yongguk on the couch even though he needed to work so he needed his lap and arms free.

“Jongup, not right now.” Yongguk said with a sigh, scratching behind the other’s ear gently. Jongup’s face turned to pure bliss for just a moment before he was nuzzling into Yongguk’s hand and trying to get more affection from the older.

Yongguk drew his hand away, trying to go back to work, which prompted a lap full of Jongup snuggling into him. The boy had straddled him, burying is face in his neck and nipping at the skin there until Yongguk started petting him again. “Jongup!” He nearly growled. “I don’t have time for this. Get off me, now!”

There was a low whimpery whine as the other climbed off him, ears down and tail between his legs as he backed away.

Yongguk felt bad, Jongup just wanted a little attention after all. “Come here.” He said softly, eyes betraying that he didn’t mean to snap like that. “I’m sorry, I’m just stressed because of work. Come sit next to me.”

Jongup, who wasn’t entirely happy with him, didn’t quite comply. Instead he sat on the floor and rested his head on Yongguk’s knee. The older smiled using one hand to scratch behind Jongup’s ear as he continued on with his work. And maybe it was a bit stress relieving, hearing Jongup’s soft purrs as he continued on.


	26. (BangUp) Frozen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Jongup finally gets to drag Bang to watch frozen with them!  
> Posted On: February 05th 2015

“Yongguk hyung.” Jongup called out from the doorway, and Yongguk already knew what was coming before Jongup even said it, “Do you wanna build a snowman?” He sang.

“Go away.” Yongguk responded, as that was usually enough to get Jongup to smile and leave him alone.

“Hyung, please come watch frozen with us.” Yongguk sighed at Jongup’s attempt at looking cute. “Come on, it’s my birthday, and it’ll make me sad if you don’t watch with us. You don’t want me to be sad, do you?”

“Did you ask Youngjae and Junhong how to emotionally manipilate me into watching frozen with you?” He laughed.

Jongup deflated a bit, thinking he should have known it wouldn’t work. “Yeah.” He answered. “I guess it didn’t work then?”

“Will you actually be sad if I don’t come watch?” Yongguk asked.

“I’ll be disappointed.” Jongup answered.

Yongguk let out a loud sigh, standing up from his chair. “Fine, fine. I’ll watch your stupi kids movie with you then.”

“Really?” Jongup asked.

“Yeah, I couldn’t have you being disappointed on your birthday. What kind of hyung would that make me?” Jongup beamed and Yongguk could only ruffle his hair because Jongup was adorable in his own manly-puppy kind of way. “Are we watching now?”

“Yeah.” Jongup answered, that smile as everpresent on his face as always.

“Next time don’t ask Zelo and Youngjae.” Yongguk told him. “If you really want to do something together, just ask me and we’ll do it.”

“He was surprised when he felt Jongup hugging him, quick, tight, and warm before he was skipping off to the main room with a happy, "thanks, hyung! Now let’s go watch! It’s the best movie ever made!”

And sure, Yongguk greatly disagreed with that, but it made Jongup happy, and that’s what mattered.


	27. (BangUp) Domestic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Oooh! How about bangup being domestic? Please and thank you.  
> Posted On: September 29th 2015

“Jongup, can you pass me the pots from the stove?” Yongguk asked, water running behind him as he rinsed off dishes before putting them in the dishwasher. Neither had intended to let the apartment get this messy, but with busy work schedules they found they didn’t have much time at home, and when they did they’d rather relax together than deal with the mundane household chores.

Which lead their apartment to be in it’s current state. This was the second time they had run the dishwasher and it seemed they had just barely squeezed all the dishes in, but that didn’t change the fact that there were six or seven pots sitting in or around the stove that still need to be cleaned. “I’ll wash them.” Jongup answered.

“But–”

“You already washed everything else.” Jongup insisted. “I’ll do the pots, you rest, or start vacuuming or something.” With a sigh Yongguk agreed and the two set around doing chores in their house. It felt like hours before their apartment was finally decently clean, ending with Jongup collapsing on the couch because he didn’t want to do anymore work and Yongguk collapsing on top of him, half because he was also done and half because he liked the way Jongup would whine and wiggle until Yongguk got off of him.

“You’re the worst.” Jongup whined as he tried to get Yongguk off.

“Sure I am.” Yongguk readily agreed, although he nearly fell off the couch when Jongup started tickling him. “Fine, okay.” He grumbled half-heartedly, shifting them around until they were cuddling.

Jongup’s stomach growled. “No I don’t want to cook.” He whined.

“I could make something.” Yongguk offered.

“I don’t want burnt ramen either.” Jongup answered with a mischievous smile, only to be thrown off the couch and have to crawl back on. “We could order take-out.” He suggested, it was more practical.

“We had take out last night.” Yongguk answered.

“We could call Daehyun and Himchan and whine until they feed us, or Youngjae and Junhong if we don’t want to watch them being gross.” Jongup suggested.

“Youngjae and Zelo can be grosser sometimes.” Yongguk replied.

“So am I calling for a pizza or am I begging Himchan to make us food?” Jongup asked.

“Pizza.” Yongguk said after a moment. “I want it to be just us for a bit, if feels like it’s been a while since we’ve been alone together. Let’s just enjoy it while it lasts.”


	28. (BangLo) Teachers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: we’re both high school teachers and my students ship us but I won’t let them tell you au -Banglo  
> Posted On: October 04th 2015

“Mr. Bang, did you ask out Mr. Choi yet?” Yongguk sighed when one of his first graders derailed the class again. He was trying to teach them basic addition, but it seemed they had all decided getting their teachers to date was more important. Of course, this was more Yongguk’s fault than anyone else’s. He had accidentally told them that he _like liked_ one of the kindergarten teachers and now they were all set on finding out why they weren’t dating.

“Stay on topic, Yewon.” He answered calmly. “So who knows what 3+4 is? Seunghee?”

“If you like like him than why don’t you tell him?” The little girl answered. 

“Maybe he’s shy!” Little Jackson suggested. “Don’t worry Mr. Bang, if you’re shy we can tell Mr. Choi for you!” He cheered happily, quickly getting his classmates to agree with him.

“No.” Yongguk’s voice came out a little more serious than intended, scaring the group of six and seven year olds. “I’m sorry, guys, this is adult stuff. Mr. Choi and I will work it out on our own.” The class didn’t respond and so with a sigh, Yongguk continued the class. “Ok, so 3+4, who knows the answer? Yes, Dasom?”

–

“Mr. Choi, Mr. Choi!” Junhong normally hated recess duty, but today it was warm and the children wanted to play with him so it wasn’t that bad. The kids normally feared whoever was the recess monitor since that was the teacher that could put them in time out, but today he had a small crowd of kids that wanted his attention. Of them, it seemed the first grader Seunghee had been chosen to tell him what they wanted.

“Yes, Seunghee?” He asked.

“We have something super important to tell you!” She said happily. “But it’s a secret, okay? You can’t tell nobody and you can’t tell nobody that we told you.”

“It’s ‘you can’t tell anybody’.” He corrected. He crouched down and then leaned down a little more so the child could whisper their secret.

“That too.” She told him before stepping forward to whisper (very loudly) in his ear. “Mr. Bang says he like likes you!” She whisper-shouted, cupping her tiny hands on either side of her mouth as if to block anyone else from hearing.

Junhong’s eyes bulged. “Really?” He asked.

“Yeah!” Yewon was the one to answer. “But we wasn’t supposed to tell you so shhhhh!”

“You mean you weren’t supposed to tell me?” Junhong corrected.

“Yeah, we wasn’t supposed to tell you!” She answered. Junhong sighed, they’d figure it out eventually on their own so it wasn’t really worth the effort to correct their grammar.

“Ok, I’ll tell you guys a secret too, alright? But you can’t tell Mr. Bang because I’m going to after school today, alright?” The children agreed. He made them pinky promise to make sure. “Now, remember, you can’t break a pinky promise.” He told them. “My secret is: I like like Mr. Bang too.” Junhong whispered, smiling at the way the children squealed in glee before running off to play.

Junhong couldn’t help the pink burning at his cheeks, nor the wide smile stretched over his lips. He bounced his knee as he waited for recess to end. After a couple years of having a crush on his coworker, it seemed like things were going to work out.

–

Yongguk wasn’t surprised to find Junhong waiting for him after school. The kindergartners got out and hour before the rest of the elementary school students and Junhong would normally wait around and chat with Yongguk after class ended. It had started as a way for Yongguk to tell Junhong what the children should already know when they moved up to first grade, but had quickly just become the two of them hanging out for a while.

All of his class had already boarded their school buses to go home, leaving the two of them alone in his class room. “So,” Junhong said happily, a mischievous smile on his face. “You’re students had something interesting to tell me today.” He said.

“They didn’t.” Yongguk paled. Junhong just smiled more and Yongguk couldn’t help the blush burning on his cheeks. “So?”

“So you have a crush on me?” Junhong asked.

“Yeah.” Yongguk admitted.

“Cool, do you maybe want to go on a date with me this Friday?” Junhong asked. “We could go out for sushi.”

“Sure.” The smiles broke quickly onto their faces. “So, when my students ask me _again_ if I’m dating to you tomorrow, I should tell them…?”

–

“Mr. Bang are you dating Mr. Choi yet?” It was Jackson that asked this time.

“Yes, I am.” Yongguk replied.


	29. (BangLo) Soup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Birthday prompt- we’re both sick and we both grabbed for the last can of soup at the store au -Banglo  
> Posted On: June 25th 2015

Zelo’s eyes were barely open as he staggered into the grocery store. He had called out of school three days in a row because he was that ill, but the university student had to brave the outdoors now that he had fully run out of sick-people food. There was no soup, no crackers, and no bread in his dorm and unless he wanted to starve to death while waiting for his sickness to end, he needed to remedy that immediately. He threw a bunch of crackers, a bottle of cough medicine, some ibuprofen, and a couple other things into his shopping basket before heading to the soup aisle.

What he forgot was that his grocery store sucked. Normally he’d walk the extra five blocks to go to the better one that was always fully stocked, but he was so sick he couldn’t convince himself too. He was already wearing a parka in the summer heat, more exposure to the outside world would only make it worse.

Red rimmed eyes and sniffles lead him down the empty aisle normally full of soup. There was one can left, that was it. Zelo reached for it.

Someone else had grabbed the can at the same time as him. Zelo turned to give them that ‘give it to me I’m really sick’ look that normally elicited pity, only to see one of his professor’s from the semester before, Bang Yongguk. He looked equally sick if not worse— his eyes were red and irritated and his hair was everywhere, he was wrapped in winter clothes and at least three blankets, and he smelled like death. His nose was actively running and he sniffled every second in hopes of stopping it. “You can have it.” Yongguk told him. It came out as a hoarse whisper, he had clearly lost his voice to the point that he could not speak any louder.

Zelo couldn’t bring himself to take the soup can when Yongguk literally looked like he was seconds from passing out. “Nah, it’s fine. You look awful.” He slurred his words, wobbling a bit as he tried to hand the soup can to the teacher.

“I’m fine, you take it.” Yongguk grumbled like a child, trying to push the can back to Zelo.

“No, you take it.” Zelo said, sticking his arm out again. His head hurt and he just wanted to lay down; he was definitely not in the mood for this. He could survive off other foods.

“No, you’re sick, you should take it.” Yongguk insisted.

“I feel fine and you look like you’re about to die, you take it.” Zelo lied. He did not feel fine. The two of them stood there for a good five minutes, pushing the can at each other and telling each other to take it. It was almost to the point that a store employee came to check on them, but given they were both incredibly sick, the employee decided it would be safer to let it sort out on it’s own.

“Take it.” Zelo whined.

“No, you take it.” Yongguk whined back.

“Thanks.” A third sick voice chimed in as the can was pulled from their hands. A staggering, very ill Daehyun took the can from them and swayed as he headed toward the register. Yongguk and Zelo could only stare at each other in confusion.


	30. (BangLo) Dogboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: can i request u?? banglo, dogboy!yongguk, zelo finds him and yea something really cute idk (and thank u so much <3)  
> Posted On: November 03rd 2014
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: ........ ok so in 2014 i wouldnt let myself delete prompts

“So you just found him?” Jongup asked, staring at Zelo’s new pet sleeping on the couch. “Like, you, in the middle of the night, decided to go on a walk, yeah? Then you heard noises in an alley _and decided to go look and see what it was_. And when you found a dogboy, you decided to take him home?”

“Yeah,” Junhong answered, “he looks like he was starving, and he was nice. He started growling because a cat got to close to me.”

“So you decided to take him home because he growled at a cat?” Jongup asked.

Junhong pouted. “You’ll see when he wakes up, Yonggukkie is really gentle and nice.” In truth, the whole circumstances of Zelo finding Yongguk had been rather odd, and he would have never dreamed of letting him into his house if it hadn’t been for how hard it was raining. Plus, while he was eating, Yongguk let Zelo pet him and even nuzzled into his knee a little. Since then, Yongguk had been asleep, but it was still morning so that wasn’t entirely odd.

Jongup didn’t get to see Yongguk when he woke up since they had to get to school, but when Junhong got back Yongguk was up and exploring his house.

Junhong was to tired to even remember Yongguk though, he had three tests that day and now he just wanted to sleep. The feeling of something nuzzling into his hand that was hanging off the couch, and he opened his eyes just a crack to see Yongguk.

Zelo smiled a wide smile, petting Yongguk’s hair. “Hey Gukkie.” He mumbled. “It’s nap time.”

Yongguk unexpectedly climbed onto the couch next to him, and they fell asleep cuddled up there, little smiles on their faces.


	31. (BangLo) The Mob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Banglo, high school au: bang is the head of the mob son,zelo is confessing to him (so cute)  
> Posted On: January 09th 2015

Bang Yongguk was probably one of the scariest people you had ever seen. He was in above Junhong’s, often seen followed by a crowd of boys that would probably end up being his loyal inner circle later in his life, in his leather jacket and biker boots with cold eyes and dark hair. He acted like he didn’t care about anyone, and most people believed it. He was the mob boss’s son after all, he wasn’t raised to be soft. He rarely went to class but got straight A’s because the teachers feared his father, and generally everyone avoided him out of fear they would become his next target. There was a rumor around school that he had already killed a couple people.

Junhong was a bit of a nerd, but he kept that hidden, sleeping through his classes or not even showing up. He was a bit of a loner too, too shy to make many friends so he held onto only one, Jongup. They spent most of their time getting high or skateboarding or just generally doing the things stupid teenagers in his majorly shady school did. They lived in the poorest neighborhood of the city, the only people that worked hard were the ones that were filled with foolish hope.

Junhong, or Zelo as most of the kids at school called him, had his own foolish hope. One that revolved entirely around the scary senior Bang Yongguk. His nickname had come up because he was driven to be better than everyone else at everything, but only he knew the reason why. He even kept it form Jongup, who probably figured it out anyway. He was trying to prove himself to Yongguk, to get the older to notice him. Zelo had a crush, and a really bad one at that. He was glad he was good at faking apathy, or he didn’t know how he’d survive.

His math teacher was obnoxious, so he always ditched class to chill by the stream that ran at the edge of the school lot. He was just chilling there, like any other day, when Bang Yongguk showed up with two of his friends, Himchan and Daehyun.

“But how was he?” Himchan was asking, and Zelo was sure they were discussing how one of them got laid the night before.

Daehyun, or at least that was what Zelo thought his name was, was the one to reply. “Still sick. Angry with me for sneaking in the window. The usual.” Zelo watched from the corner of his eye, surprised to find out they weren’t talking about fucking.

“Hey, there’s a kid here.” Himchan said, nodding to Zelo. The youngest student’s face burned when he realized all three of them were staring.

“Isn’t that the one that–” Himchan hit Daehyun in the stomach to shut him up before he could finish his sentence.

“Yes.” Himchan was answering. “Boss, you want us to go?”

Yongguk seemed entirely nonchalant. “Why would I need you to go? It’s not like I know him.”

They left shortly after that, and Zelo thought that was the end of it. That was the closest he was ever going to get to interacting with Yongguk. That’s what he thought.

The next day there was a note slipped into his locker, one that just contained a singular symbol, that of the mob. “Zelo!” Jongup was running up to him then, concern written on his face as he showed off a similar card. “I got marked.”

‘Marked’ was about as vague of a term as getting the mob’s symbol in your locker. It meant they had noticed you, but whether they were about to kill you, abduct you, or induct you was entirely unknown. “Me too.” Zelo showed him the card. “Maybe they want us to start dealing, we’re already friends with all of the other stoners in the school.”

“Maybe they want to kill us.” Jongup replied.

“Why would they do that?” Junhong was closing his locker now, walking with Jongup to lunch. “What have we done to piss them off?”

“Maybe we looked at them funny or something?” Jongup worried. “Or what if they induct us? We’re both too shy for that. They’ll think we’re up to something just because we’re being quiet!”

“You really need to start smoking pot again.” Zelo answered. “Every time you try to quit you get really paranoid.”

They kept chatting, keeping their voices low as they walked into the lunch room only to be cornered by one of Yongguk’s boys, Youngjae. “Let me see them.” He ordered. Both of the boys compliantly pulled out the cards they had gotten, hoping this meant they weren’t about to be killed. “Good, get your lunches. You’re sitting with us today.”

Suddenly they were both out of things to say, just nervously getting their lunches and paying for them before heading over to the large table Yongguk and his gang were sitting at. Himchan had pulled Junhong to sit between he and Yongguk, without a word or a good reason.

No one talked to them. For the entirety of lunch they sat their in silence surrounded by the mob members, and after lunch they were forced to skip class to leave with a couple of them.

They were inducted into the gang that afternoon, told they were joining whether they wanted to or not. Neither was stupid enough to object.

It was towards the end of the year the Junhong actually started interacting with Yongguk, instead of hanging around with Jongup and answering anyone who spoke directly to them.

“Hyungnim.” Junhong said one day, shifting from foot to foot awkwardly. He had come into Yongguk’s study, soundproofed so he didn’t need to worry about someone overhearing. “I would like to talk to you about something.”

“What is it?” Yongguk asked, not even looking up at him.

“I think you should force me out of the gang.” Junhong replied, nervously.

Yongguk looked up, narrowing his eyes. “Why would I do that, Zelo? Did you do something I should know about?”

“No.” Zelo answered. “I just, um, I really like you, okay? Like, in a gay kind of way. I figured you wouldn’t want me around if it’s like that. I have a crush on you, and I have for a long time now, and it’s not going away.”

“You have a crush on me?” Yongguk sounded amused.

“Yes.” Zelo admitted, trying to keep his face from growing red.

“Tell me something, Zelo, why do you think I marked you and Jongup?” Yongguk asked looking up with amusement.

“Because we know all of the other pot smokers in school and we make good dealers.” Junhong replied.

“ _Jongup_ is a good dealer, I might even let him be the capo for it later when I’m in charge. You, on the other hand, I only had dealing for about a month. So why did I induct you?”

“I don’t know.” Junhong answered in a small voice.

Yongguk chuckled then. “My dad always said it’s best that if you like someone, you just pretend their a part of your gang, and irrelevant one at that. It’s how to keep them safe.” Junhong’s eyes furrowed, trying to find a reasonable way to respond. “I’ll be expecting you to start your new job as of tomorrow.”

“What’s my new job, Hyungnim?” Zelo replied, entirely confused about what was happening.

“Secret boyfriend.” Yongguk replied. “No one can know, because that might put you in danger, but you’re mine now. How does that sound to you?”

“It sounds like you’re mine too, and I like that.” When Yongguk looked up again, he was smiling.


	32. (BangLo) Parent-Teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can you pls do banglo: Yongguk elementary teacher/zelo the father of a troublemaker /zelo has hots for yg  
> Posted On: March 29th 2015

“Jungkook, really?” Junhong whined when he found his son sitting outside his classroom with his hands up in the air. The little seven year old was pouting and refusing to look at him. “I was at work, do you know how hard it is to get my boss to let me off this often to come here?” He answered.

“It’s not like you don’t like coming here.” Jungkook whined. “Besides,Taehyung was being weird again, he deserved it.”

“Am I going to have to call Daehyun again and apologize for you?” Junhong asked in exasperation.

“No.” Jungkook grumbled. “I’ll apologize tomorrow. I’m sorry, Dad.”

Junhong deflated, he still had trouble staying mad at his son. “Do I need to go speak with Mr. Bang or are you clear to come home?” Junhong asked next.

“You have to go talk to him.” Jungkook answered.

“You’re not doing this thing where you run away and hide while I’m in there again.” Junhong warned him. “If I come out here and you’re gone, it’ll be no video games for a month.”

“A month?” Jungkook shouted.

“A whole month. So sit still.”

“Fine.” Jungkook went back to pouting and Junhong knocked on the classroom door, peeking his head in. Classes were finished so there weren’t any students there, just Mr. Bang, the teacher, sitting at the desk scribbling into his gradebook.

“Junhong, come in.” Yongguk looked up at him, a tired look on his face. It wasn’t surprising as to why, this had happened so often they were on a first name basis.

“Hello again.” Junhong offered a sheepish smile as he shut the door behind him. He actually had a pretty huge crush on Yongguk, ever since he met him at Parent-Teacher night all those months ago. But given that he only saw the teacher when his son was in trouble, Junhong kind of doubted it was reciprocated. “Three times this week, must be a new record.” He attempted to joke, coming to lean on of one of the desks. “What did he do this time?”

“Taehyung was talking about aliens and lions and he started screaming and flipped a desk.” Yongguk answered. Junhong’s face fell a bit.

“Is there any damage I’ll need to pay for?” He asked. Sometimes he wished he had some other child, one that would actually behave. But at the same time, Junhong loved his son more than anything.

“No,” Yongguk replied. “Luckily this time he didn’t actually break anything. Daehyun is even starting to find it funny.” Junhong was just lucky that the child his son went after the most was the kid of one of his friends, who didn’t take it to heart since his son never really seemed to mind. Taehyung was a weird kid like that, rather uncaring when things happened around him, and Daehyun was the kind of father that would only care if it was bothering his son.

“Really, he’s a saint for putting up with this.” Junhong mumbled. “I’m sorry this happened again. I’ll do what I can to get him to behave.”

Yongguk’s face softened a bit at seeing Junhong’s dejected look. “I don’t mean to pry, Junhong, but can you think of a reason why your son would be acting this way? At the beginning of the year he was a rather pleasant child to be around.”

Junhong thought for a couple seconds. “I mean, the only thing I can think of is that our dog died. I didn’t tell him that, though, I said he ran away. But I don’t know that that’s it.” He shrugged, feeling bad that he couldn’t really help. Although, come to think of it, Taehyung had started to be Jungkook’s target soon after he had gotten his own dog.

“Seven year olds can see the world in a dramatically different way.” Yongguk answered. “This may seem like an odd solution, but maybe be upfront with you son about what happened, and then get a new dog?”

Junhong nodded a bit, trying to think. “I could try that.” Junhong answered.

“Of course, that might now be the only solution.” Yongguk told him. “We’ll have to talk again some time to see if there’s any improvement or anything else either of us could do.”

“Alright.” Junhong nodded. “But these after school talks are really difficult for me to make it to. Maybe we could meet for coffee some time instead?”

Yongguk’s smile was blinding. “That would be perfect.” He answered.


	33. (BangLo) Shrunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Birthday prompt: Banglo - i was shrunk to 4 inches tall by a witch and now i kinda live in your kitchen without you knowing au  
> Posted On: April 02nd 2015

Junhong struggled with the tie on the bread, the thin wire taking more effort than expected to bend than the four inch tall boy would expect. He struggled for several seconds before he finally managed to get it around once. It didn’t help that it was impossible to see anything in the dark kitchen, since he had snuck out of his hiding place once he was sure the owner of the house was either out or asleep.

_He had been just minding his business about a week ago, on his way home from a friend’s place, when some crazy looking woman had shouted that he was too tall and that he should shrink. Junhong had given a light-hearted laugh and apologized, saying there was nothing he could do. A handful of seconds later, the world was looking much larger and the woman assured him that that was better. She looked like a giant. He was about as tall as the blades of grass on the lawn next to him, the house they were in front of now seeming miles and miles away._

_Terrified as the cackling old witch went on her way, Junhong went running for the nearest house, taking about an hour to get to the front door. Once there, he was forced to wait all of a minute before a car came into the driveway, the owner of which talking on his phone as he came and unlocked the door. Junhong ran in once the door was open, then hid nearby until the owner went upstairs. From there, Junhong found his way to the kitchen, and after some dangerous, terrifying climbing he managed to make it onto the counter, running over to the pantry and hiding amongst the many piles of instant ramen. There he curled up in a ball, trying to process and accept his situation._

Junhong was still struggling with the tie on the bread when the lights flickered on in the room. He froze, and then quickly did his best to slide underneath the loaf of bread without bringing attention to himself.

“Hm, a bug.” A voice mumbled, and footsteps approached where he was hiding under the bread. He prayed that this strange wasn’t about to squish him.

The loaf of bread was lifted off him and before the owner of the house could do anything, Junhong screamed out, “Please don’t squish me, I’m too young to die!” There was the distinct sound of a scream and someone falling, and Junhong looked up in concern to see a man that must have been a couple years older than him lying on the ground staring up at his tiny form. He covered his eyes in fear of being squished.

“What the…?” The owner adjusted, coming up onto his knees so he was eye level with the counter and Junhong cautiously peeked through his fingers when he was not hit by a shoe. The man was just staring at him and Junhong found himself staring back. “What’s going on? Who are you? Why are you so small?”

“My name is Junhong and, um, a witch decided I was too tall and shrunk me?” Junhong answered.

“Why are you in my kitchen?” The man asked next.

“Well, she shrunk me in front of your house and I was scared so I ran in here. But then I realized I needed food and water to live so I’ve been hiding in here and eating your food a little.” Junhong explained nervously. “Sorry?” He added.

“You’re so cute.” The giant cooed. “It was probably Madam Woo down the street, she always pulls things like this. Hm, she’s out of town this week, but we can get you changed back when she gets home?”

“Is this not the first time this has happened or something?” Junhong asked.

“I mean I’ve never had a tiny person living in my house, no, but she did turn my dog into a baby once and another time she turned one of my friend’s boyfriend in a pile of trash because she didn’t like him.”

“Did she turn them back?” Junhong asked.

“Yeah, well, I mean, that boyfriend is still trash, but just not literally anymore. Are you good with being tiny for a bit longer, Junhong?”

“How are you so calm?” Junhong asked. “I’m still freaking out and it’s been a week!”

“You get used to it.” He answered. “My name is Yongguk.” He said, offering a finger for Junhong to shake. It was too big, really, but Junhong played the game anyway for the sake of courtesy, since Yongguk hadn’t freaked out and squished him like a bug or anything. “Are you hungry?”

“I was going to steal a piece of bread and eat it over the next couple of days.” Junhong admitted.

Yongguk’s lips thinned a bit and he pet Junhong’s head with his one finger. “I was going to make myself ramen, you can have a little of that if you want.”

“You are literally the calmest person on the planet.” Junhong remarked in shock. “Why are you not freaking out? Seriously! I’m like four inches tall and I’m living in your kitchen secretly and you’re offering me food?”

“I was serious, my dog was a baby for a whole month. You literally cant get weirder than that.” Yongguk answered. “Just eat some ramen with me and we’ll sort out what we can do while we wait for her to get back from whatever witchy business she’s doing.”

“Fine.” Junhong sighed.

“You can ride on my shoulder if you want.” Yongguk offered.

“That is way too high up.” Junhong answered. “Are you crazy? What if I fall?”

Yongguk raised his hands. “It was just an offer.”


	34. (BangLo) Savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Birthday prompt, Banglo, "you rescued me from the creepy person that was hitting on me in the bar" au  
> Posted On: April 20th 2015

_Go away. Go away. Go away._ The rank smell of alcohol from whoever this guy was’s breathe made Junhong crinkle up his nose and try to lean away further, but he was nearly falling out of his seat already. There was a hand on his knee that he would really rather not be there, but this guy only got more aggressive the more Junhong pushed him away.

Whoever he was, his hair was greased back with so much gel it looked like he hadn’t showered in two weeks. He had a smile like a snake and teeth that were crooked and slightly pointed. His narrow eyes gleamed with some amount of excitement Junhong could only guess was from ‘the chase’ but he really wasn’t interested.

“Oh, come on and drink some.” The guy chided, pushing the drink he had bought Junhong closer to him. Junhong had seen him drop something in it and even if he hadn’t the bartender had warned him with a note. At least the club he was at was good about that, about warning people if they saw someone trying to drug them. Junhong really didn’t know how to get out of this situation and it was starting to freak him.

“I’m good, thanks.” He tried, trying to remove the guys hand when it slowly went snaking up his thigh, at the same time as he was leaning as far away as he could without falling over.

“Don’t be like that.” The creepy stranger cooed. “You’re no fun, just have a little.” He tried, adding on. “I bought it for you. It’s a bit rude not to at least try it.”

“I didn’t ask for you to buy it.” Junhong answered.

“Well, I did anyway because I’m a nice guy. Come on, cutie, just a bit. And you haven’t even told me your name yet.” The guy was leaning towards him, his hands back on Junhong’s thighs and dangerously close to where he didn’t want them.

“Kibum!” Someone rather close to him called out, a hand landing on his shoulder and some guy he had never seen before smiling down at him. “I haven’t seen you in forever, kid, what’s up?” Junhong didn’t know this person and his name was not Kibum, but the creepy guy was pulling away a bit so Junhong really did not care. He could be Kibum for a couple minutes.

“We were in the middle–” The creepy guy started.

“Hyung!” Junhong cheered loudly, pulling away from the creepy guy and standing to hug the stranger enthusiastically, happy when the stranger played along. “I’m sorry, I haven’t seen him in years!” Junhong told the creepy guy.

The stranger wrapped his arm around Junhong’s shoulder and pulled him towards a booth, chatting happily about nothing in particular until they were far away from the creepy guy still glaring from the bar. “Are you alright, kid?” The stranger asked in a low voice once they were seated. He had stopped touching Junhong now, keeping his hands to himself entirely.

Junhong examined the stranger carefully, someone clearly older than him with a mildly scary looking face. He looked rather serious too, but he was trying to help so maybe it didn’t matter. “Yeah, I’ll be fine.”

“Did you drink anything he gave you?” The stranger asked.

“No, I saw him drop something in it so I didn’t.” Junhong answered. “Who are you?”

“I’m Yongguk.” The stranger answered. “Sorry, I just thought you might want an excuse to get away from him. You looked really uncomfortable.”

“Yeah, um, thanks. I really didn’t know how to get out of that.” Junhong answered. “I’m Junhong.” He looked over to see the creepy guy still staring at him intensely. “He’s still watching me, oh god.”

“Do you have someone you can call to pick you up?” Yongguk asked.

“I mean, I could call Youngjae, I mean, my roommate, but he would probably kill me for waking him up this late. I guess I could call Himchan but then he’d be babying me for a week.”

“Wait, like Kim Himchan?” Yongguk asked.

“Yeah.”

“Like, my height-ish, black hair, freakishly perfect face? Plays like 12 instruments?” Yongguk asked.

“Yeah, um, like the model. Are you a fan or something?” Junhong asked.

“I was his roommate in university.” Yongguk answered.

“Small world.” Junhong smiled. Yongguk smiled back and rather quickly Junhong decided his face wasn’t scary at all but rather really cute. “Do you know Daehyun then?” He asked referencing one of Himchan’s close friends that he met during university.

“I’d hope so, I still see him every week.” Yongguk answered. “And you live with Yoo Youngjae, then? Like the photographer?”

“Yeah, you know him too?” Junhong asked.

“He shot a couple album jackets for me.” Yongguk answered. He looked over at the bar for a second before sighing. “Alright, he’s still staring. Do you want me to walk you home?”

“Do you think he’ll follow me?” Junhong asked, standing as if he was getting ready to leave. The creepy guy stood as well, putting his jacket on. “Okay, yeah, he’s definitely going to try to follow me home. Would you mind?” He asked nervously.

“Yeah, no problem.” Yongguk said with a wave of his hand, standing up as well and grabbing his jacket from the booth.

The entire walk home the creepy guy followed them, but luckily since Yongguk was there, he didn’t come that close. “Thanks.” Junhong mumbled when they made it to his apartment. “You’re like a knight in shining armor or some shit.”

“No problem.” Yongguk answered. “Uh, if he gives you anymore trouble or if you wanna hang out some time, Youngjae has my number.”

“Cool, um, I’ll see you around then?” Junhong asked.

“Yeah, see you around, kid.” Yongguk patted his head and then headed off.


	35. (HimDae) Painter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: fluffy himdae please!!! (with top!dae, although there hasn't to be smut but top!dae– do i make sense–) and btw i love your writing! seriously amazing ^^  
> Posted On: March 12th 2015
> 
>  
> 
> (A/N: its been over two years... i still dont fully understand how there can be a top in a situation with no smut....)

“Why are you hugging me?” Himchan’s amused voice asked. He had been laying on the couch watching television when two strong arms had wrapped around his chest and a face had buried its way into his shoulder, the owner behind him. Of course, he didn't  _mind,_  but that didn’t mean he wasn’t curious.

“I missed you.” Daehyun answered softly. His voice was barely there, though the only sadness it held was the sort of whiny kind. There was no further explanation, no more reason given by the younger of the two.

“Do you want to watch TV with me?” Himchan asked next.

“I want to hug you.” Daehyun answered. He was at a bit of an awkward angle, bent over just enough to wrap his arms around the older. But still, he didn't want to let go.

Himchan laughed a bit at how single-minded his boyfriend could be when he wanted something. “Come lay down on the couch with me then.” He replied.

A couple seconds later they were shifting around on the couch so that Himchan could let his head on Daehyun’s chest and keep watching TV while Daehyun just held him and buried his face in Himchan’s hair. “I miss you.” Daehyun mumbled softly.

Himchan let out a long sigh. “I promise, now that fashion week is done I’ll be way less busy.” He replied. “Look, I even have today off.”

“Yeah, your first day off in a month and your spending it watching TV instead of being with me.” Daehyun whined, but a second later he decided it was too harsh. “Sorry, I just… I don’t know. It’s hard being without you.”

“Are you about to get cheesy?” Himchan teased, bopping Daehyun’s nose jokingly.

Daehyun leaned down to seal their lips for a couple seconds. “I’m lost without you.” He answered, eyes sparkling a bit like they always were when he was saying something a bit over-the-top. “How am I supposed to paint without my muse, Himchan?”

“You painted before you met me.” Himchan answered.

“Nonsense.” Daehyun replied.

“There’s no way you got to be a famous painter without a lot of practice.” Himchan answered. “And you were well on your way before we met. You can paint without me there, stop being silly.”

“No, I can’t.” Daehyun answered. “Not anymore.”

Himchan smiled a little and leaned up to give Daehyun another kiss. “You’re a ridiculous, whiny, clingy guy, aren't you?” He teased. “But I like it so you can keep it up.”

“My muse, so mean, I might go through a blue phase.” Daehyun teased. “I’ll only paint in grey scale, maybe.”

“You couldn’t manage that.” Himchan answered. “You put too much color into everything to be able to paint in only grays. You’d like explode or something, you wouldn’t make it a week.”

Daehyun laughed. “When I was younger I only painted in grey scale. I’d be fine.”

“But everything you paint is so colorful now.” Himchan said, confused. “What made it change?”

“I met you.” Daehyun answered.


	36. (HimJae) Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Birthday prompt! The couple shall be himjae where they're both Hogwarts students and Youngjae has a terrible crush on Himchan and their friends try to set them up? Thank you!  
> Posted On: January 25th 2015
> 
>  
> 
> (A/N: there was apparently a poll that I used to decide their houses...)

Youngjae was wandering around the halls with a pout, letting the ghosts go through him without so much of a look despite how cold and weird it felt. He knew Junhong and Jongup would catch up with him eventually, but he wasn’t going to go actively searching for them when he was so upset. There was a seventh year he had been crushing on for a while now, a certain beautiful Hufflepuff that had stolen his heart, and Youngjae had just heard him dissing his home house, Ravenclaw.

It didn’t help that he was always clinging onto those two Gryffindor boys, either. Youngjae was good friends with one of them, Daehyun, and so it shouldn’t have been hard to get closer to Himchan. There was also Jongup, one of his best friends, who was a Hufflepuff that had gotten close to his crush, but despite the overlaps in their friend group, Youngjae had no hope he’d get anywhere with Himchan outside of vague friendship.

Just then, as he leaned against one of the windows overlooking the courtyard, someone barreled into his side and started hugging him. “Hey Junhong.” Youngjae was able to guess who it was just from the mop of blonde, curly hair and the green tie.

“Save me, I’m going to fail potions.” Junhong whined.

“No your not.” Youngjae rolled his eyes. “You’re going to get a great mark like always, you just get insecure whenever you turn in an essay. You spent three days working on that thing, it’s probably the best piece of literature to ever hit the professor’s desk.”

“I’m going to fail potions.” Junhong whined again, because he was sometimes melodramatic about school work.

“Where’s Jongup?” Youngjae asked, usually he’d see the two younger together.

“Scheming, I’m here to distract you.” Junhong said truthfully, making Youngjae laugh because he thought it was a joke. “He’ll get here whenever, he’s unusually good at finding us.”

“Hufflepuffs.” Youngjae joked, rolling his eyes.

Jongup arrived about ten minutes later, but rather than chatting he just dragged Junhong off mumbling that there had been an important development in their mission. Youngjae figured they were probably trying to get into the Room of Requiem again, but he knew they would fail miserably until they actually  _needed_ it.

Daehyun arrived next, seeming to be waiting for something as he checked his watch often. He was muggleborn, so he had this weird little device he called a cellphone, which he and that other Gryffindor Yongguk had done some magic on to make it work in the school. He kept checking that too. “These things are really useful, I wonder why they don’t catch on with wizards.”

“We don’t use anything that’s muggle stuff.” Youngjae replied with a shrug, being a pureblood. “My parents didn’t even know about ball-point pens until I brought that one you gave me back home.”

Daehyun’s phone started beeping and it made Youngjae jump. “Relax, it’s supposed to do that.” He mumbled, staring at the screen for a couple seconds, before looking down the hall. “Ok, shows on, play along.” Daehyun told him, and Youngjae had absolutely no clue what that meant or why Daehyun was suddenly pressing him against the wall, hands like pillars on either side of his head.

“What are you doing?” Youngjae asked, Daehyun shushed him.

Suddenly, there was a set of footsteps, and Junhong’s voice calling out. “I saw them over here, hurry.”

“If you guys are right–” Youngjae heard Himchan saying and then everything was cut off because Daehyun was kissing him and it was weird and Youngjae wanted him to stop.

“Holy sh–” It sounded like Junhong had been cut off by someone’s hand, but Youngjae knew from his tone of voice that he wasn’t being honest. Youngjae seemed to be the only one to pick up on it, but Junhong talked in a certain way when he was lying.

“Do you think he likes Daehyun?” Jongup whispered, which was confusing because Youngjae knew for a fact that Jongup knew he did not.

“Fuck if I care.” That was Himchan, that was Himchan before and then there were footsteps running towards them and Daehyun was being yanked off, quickly raising his wand to defend himself only for Himchan to stop him with a shout of “Expelliarmus!” Youngjae, who was thoroughly confused, just kind of made a disgusting face at the taste in his mouth. “What the hell, Daehyun?” Himchan was shouting. “You know I like him, why would you–”

“Victory!” Daehyun was running off in a giggly fit, along with Jongup and Junhong, who had been in on the plan.

“What the hell just happened?” Himchan asked to no one in particular.

“You like me?” Youngjae asked, hopeful. He could recognize one of Junhong’s plots from a mile away and this had the younger’s name all over it. Leave it to his friends to try to hook him up with his crush in the least productive or sensible way.

“That’s not important right now.” Himchan’s face was a bit red. “Why were you snogging Daehyun?”

“He just came up to me and told me to play along.” Youngjae answered with a shrug. “But seriously, you like me? You just said that–” Himchan’s face was getting more red and Youngjae wouldn’t deny his probably was too.

“Yeah, um, I do.” Himchan said with a sigh, silently trying to come up with the most appropriate curse to throw at Daehyun for this.

“Like,  _like like_?” Youngjae asked.

“What are we, five?” Himchan replied with a sigh. “Yes, I  _like like_ you. Can we just forget this maybe?”

“Nope.” Youngjae cheered. “Next time there’s a trip to Hogsmead, you better take me out on a date.” He added, smile decorating his blushed pink cheeks. Himchan looked confused, so Youngjae leaned forward and gave him a firm kiss on the lips.


	37. (HimUp) Catboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: HimUp, catboy!Himchan  
> Posted On: October 05th 2015

If there was anything true about Himchan and Jongup, it was that they liked to sleep. With Himchan it made a lot of sense, he was half cat and cats sleep more than humans do. If you knew anything about Jongup, it made sense for him as well. He worked at a daycare most of the day, and spent most of his free time dancing, and both of those activities were enough to quickly tire him out. So the moment he was home he’d curl up on the couch, normally with Himchan’s head on his lap, and with some drama running in the background the two would doze off until it was time for dinner.

Jongup didn’t like to wake Himchan up. The older was so cute when he slept with his face so peaceful and his cat ears twitching slightly. So he’d rather sit there and pet Himchan’s hair, scratching behind those pointy ears when Himchan would start purring.

“Do you wanna eat?” He’d ask when Himchan lazily opened his eyes.

“I don’t wanna move.” Himchan answered. “Your lap is comfy and it’s been a long time since you’ve been home to cuddle with me.” He whined a little when Jongup pulled him to sit up anyway, but contently snuggled into his side as Jongup wrapped an arm around him.

“I’m sorry.” Jongup mumbled, hissing and moving away when Himchan nipped at his neck. “What was that for?”

“I don’t know.” Himchan said after a moment. He often would do things like that with no reason, the feline part of him taking over for a second. He had once just absentmindedly knocked a glass of the counter only to realize when it hit the floor and start berating himself. “You weren’t petting me.” He justified, although it was clear he had just made the excuse up off the top of his head.

Jongup laughed because he always laughed when Himchan forgot how to act human. It was weird, but they were figuring it out together. Himchan couldn’t help but stare at Jongup’s smile, something angelic about his crinkled eyes and bunny-like teeth. He leaned forward to peck the mole on the side of Jongup’s nose, letting Jongup catch his lips in a sweet kiss as he pulled away to bury his face in Jongup’s shoulder.

Jongup rubbed circles into Himchan’s arm with one hand and brought the other up to play with his hair. He chuckled a little at the way Himchan’s lips parted and his tail swished side to side. It wasn’t often that he was so affectionate. Normally Himchan would cling to him and he would pretend to ignore him, just because that’s how they were as a couple. But on rare occasion, like in those moments, he just wanted to hold and cuddle with his boyfriend, to make sure Himchan knew how important he was to him, even if he was to bad with words to say it aloud.

“I love you.” It was Himchan who said it first, a quiet admission of the three little words they had not said before. He with his better hearing could hear the way Jongup’s heart skipped a beat before it started pounding, and was a little worried there was something wrong with the human.

He was also a little worried because for a long moment Jongup did not say anything back.

“You love me?” Jongup’s voice was small, soft. It was like he was worried anything too loud would break the peaceful cloud they were surrounded by, like he could so easily ruin everything in his shocked state.

Himchan nodded against him, flickering his eyes up when Jongup still didn’t answer. “Is that okay?” He asked.

“Yeah.” Jongup said, and a second later he took a deep gulp. “Um just hold on a second.” He stood up then, leaving the room. “Junhong, he said he loves me.” He could hear Jongup say, presumably over the phone. “Yes.” He said after a second. “No.” He said after another one. “Right, fuck! Thank you.”

Jongup appeared in the doorway a second, looking a little dazed. His cheeks were burning bright red as he quickly stuttered out. “I-I l-love you t-too!”

“Did you forget you were supposed to say that and call Junhong for help?” Himchan asked with amusement. He was used to this. Jongup would sometimes feel awkward or overwhelmed in a social situation and call for help. It wasn’t that he was socially inept or anything, he was just shy and rather unused to being in a relationship.

“Y-Yeah, but–” Himchan’s smile was enough to calm him.

“I know you love me too, even if you forgot to say it.” Himchan promised, reaching his arms up for Jongup to fill. Jongup settled back on the couch and cuddled back in with Himchan. He pecked Jongup’s temple, purring a bit when Jongup snuggled into his side. “Do you wanna eat?” He asked.

“We should, but now I just wanna cuddle.” Jongup answered. Himchan laughed, giving him a happy kiss on the lips.


	38. (HimUp) Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: some side daejae
> 
> Prompt: HimUp, DaeJae - JongUp being jealous of seeing DaeJae kissing, cuddling, so he decided to confess to Himchan.  
> Posted On: November 05th 2014

Jongup tried not to pay attention to them, he really did. It shouldn’t have been this hard but _it was_. He, Junhong, and Daehyun were all playing video games, since they were on break so why not. In between rounds, Youngjae walked in, bringing everyone popcorn after his boyfriend had started whining at him as he walked passed. Daehyun had grabbed the bowl and passed it to Junhong, gripping onto his boyfriends wrist and tugging, just slightly. Youngjae sat down on the floor with Daehyun, like the elder wanted, with a mock annoyed sigh. But he still let his boyfriend pull his to sit facing the TV between his legs, mumbling about how he didn’t have anything better to do than watch them play games anyway.

Now, it wasn’t that Jongup was feeling jealousy coil in the pit of his stomach because he liked _either of them_ , it was because he liked someone else and wanted to be able to be free about his affections like that. He wanted to be cuddled and kissed too.

 

This seemed to be happening to Jongup a lot. Seeing happy couples made jealousy and loneliness fill his heart because he wanted that too. But not just with anyone, there was one person Jongup wanted, that he was too nervous to confess too.

Jongup was pretty sure he was in love with Himchan, or at least he had a really awful crush on the visual. It had been like that for a long time now, so long Jongup couldn’t even put a number to it, but he was always too shy, too nervous to say a word. He couldn’t be confident like the others were, not when it came to things like this.

At dinner Daehyun and Youngjae sat across from each other, ankles linked under the table and little smiles on their faces whenever their eyes met.

Every day became like that, Daehyun and Youngjae cuddling together, sharing kisses when they thought no one was looking. There was even the definite sound each night of Daehyun sneaking out of his room to go share Youngjae’s bed, and Jongup questioned why the older didn’t just move in there. It’s not like everyone didn’t know anyway.

The two had come out about their relationship in January, with nervous, happy smiles and held hands, uneasiness hidden in all but their eyes. But of course, no one was upset. Well, actually, Junhong pretended to be, but it was clear to everyone he was joking, everyone knew about his crush on a certain gummy-smiled leader…

So only Jongup was dying inside whenever they were cute like that, and he was sure that the couple in question had started to notice. About a week into their break, they pulled nervous Jongup aside, into Youngjae’s room, to ask him about it.

“Jonguppie,” Youngjae said, something concerned in his tone, “we just want to talk for a second.”

“Yeah?” Jongup asked, to be honest, a little relieved because Himchan was clinging onto Yongguk at the moment and Jongup was trying not to be upset by it.

“It’s just…” Daehyun thought about how to phrase it. “It seems like your uncomfortable around us. Like not around us individually, but when we’re together…”

“We just want to make sure that we aren’t making you uncomfortable.” Youngjae finished. “We can tone it down if it’s off putting or something.”

Jongup shifted from foot to foot for a second, wondering what he should say. He decided the truth probably would not be harmful in this case, because maybe these two could even give him advice. “I’m jealous.” He said quietly. “You two look very happy together and it makes me jealous. Not because I like either of you, but because I like someone else and I want to be happy with them too.”

“Oh.” It was Daehyun who replied first. “Who do you like?” His eyes narrowed a little, something excited in them.

“You don’t have to answer that.” Youngjae told him.

“It’s okay. The worst thing that can happen is that you’ll tell him and we’ll just get this rejection over sooner.” Jongup mumbled. “I like Himchan hyung.”

“You should ask him out.” Youngjae said quickly, something very rash and unlike him.

Daehyun was nodding along. “Definitely confess to Himchan hyung. Ask him out. Do it as soon as possible.” Both were wondering why Jongup was so blind to how much Himchan liked him, given that the older had literally stated in numerous interviews that he loved the younger.

“I will, eventually.” Jongup said. “I’m sorry if I caused you any stress, hyungs. I just want to be happy like you.”

“Then go do it!” Daehyun encouraged, a wide grin on his face.

As Jongup left the room, he could hear Youngjae whispering, “This is amazing, I can’t believe everything is working out this well…”

It took another two days of seeing Youngjae and Daehyun get _more_ lovey dovey in public places (probably to try to convince Jongup to act) before Jongup just gave in and decided to confess.

He told the two what he was planning, asking them if they could maybe get everyone out of the dorm for just a little while because he wanted to talk to Himchan alone. What he wasn’t expecting was for Yongguk to pass him an iced americano on his way to the practice room with Zelo, and Youngjae to pass him flowers on his way out to go on his and Daehyun’s date.

Suddenly, everything seemed a bit more real, and Jongup panicked a bit when they were gone. He could hear Himchan finally deciding to leave their room to see who was around.

He took a deep breath and waited until Himchan came into the living room, stopping to stare at Jongup, who looked panicked with flowers and coffee in his hands. “HImchan hyung!” Jongup called nervously. “I, um, I want to talk to you.”

“Yeah? What’s up, Uppie?” Himchan smiled, surprised when Jongup offered him the two things in his hands.

“Hyung, I really like you and I want to be with you if you’re okay with that.” Jongup said nervously, relaxing just a bit when Himchan took the things from his hands, sipping at the coffee.

Himchan was smiling then, and it was growing apparent he was trying to hide an excited reaction, eventually giving up and stamping his feet in excitement, jumping around a bit. “I’m definitely okay with that, Uppie. More than okay with that.” It seemed like the visual couldn’t stop smiling and Jongup couldn’t stop smiling either.

“S-So do you want to go out on a date?” Jongup asked nervously, something hopeful in his tone because hew as pretty sure Himchan was his boyfriend now.

“Yeah.” Himchan said. “Let’s go out.” Himchan put the flowers down on the table then so that he’d have a free hand to hold Jongup’s in and in a little spur of confidence, the younger leaned up and kissed his cheek.


	39. (HimLo) Goat In A Poncho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “i woke up this morning to find you sitting in my living room with a goat in a poncho??? who are you??? why is the goat wearing a poncho??? how did you get the goat in here i live on the 12th floor???” au with himlo!  
> Posted On: August 22nd 2015

Himchan yawned as he stumbled out of bed, not fully awake yet because he had yet to have his morning coffee. The world was rather blurry and he ignored the loud, bright red dog parking in the corner of the room. He stumbled out into the living room only to notice something was wrong. One the floor sat a bright pink-haired boy with a goat by his side, both wearing ponchos.

“Who are you?” Himchan asked in confusion.

“The ghost of Christmas past?” The boy tried.

“Nice try, it’s August.” Himchan answered. The boy shrugged but made no moves to answer again. “No really, who are you? How did you get into my apartment?”

“My name is Zelo and I pressed the zappy thing on the door.” Oh, the zappy thing, of course that made sense. Himchan remembered the zappy thing, it would automatically transport things into his apartment so he wouldn’t have to answer the door. The goat started croaking like a frog, drawing their attention to it.

“Why did you bring a goat?” Himchan asked.

“He likes apartments.” Zelo answered.

“Okay, but why is the goat wearing a poncho? Why are you wearing a poncho?” Himchan looked down for a second. “Why am I wearing a poncho?”

“She said if we were going to die, we should die looking like a Peruvian folk band.” Zelo answered calmly. “The Doctor agreed, now we’re wearing ponchos. But it doesn’t seem like we’re plummeting into an ice star.”

“Which doctor?” Himchan asked, running through the list of doctors he knew.

“The 11th one.”

Himchan did not understand, nor did he question. “How did you get a goat up here? I live on the 12th floor!” He asked.

“Stairs aren’t hard for goats.” Zelo answered with equal confusion. “Some goats climb near 90 degree slopes to lick salt deposits of mountains. You could say they crave that mineral.”

“Something very weird is happening and I’m very confused.” Himchan replied. “Why did your hair just change colors?”

His hair was now blue. “You made it sad.” Zelo answered.

“I’m going back to bed.” Himchan answered. A second later, he was opening his eyes. Staring around his now much more normal room, he tried to process that everything that had just happened was a dream. “Zelo!” He called out to his boyfriend. “Zelo, I have to tell you about this weird dream I had before I forget it!”

“One second!” Zelo shouted back. A moment later the door to their bedroom opened and his tall, brunet boyfriend came skipping in, followed by a goat in a poncho.


	40. (DaeLo) Finals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Oh! How about Daelo in a college setting with finals coming up? Your drabbles are great, btw! Keep up the good work~!  
> Posted On: April 22nd 2015

“Hey, do you want to order pizza?” Daehyun asked, rolling over on his bed to look at his roommate, Junhong, who he sometimes made out with but they hadn’t put a label to it yet.

“I thought we weren’t going to be those guys that order pizza and have it delivered to our dorm room?” Junhong answered.

“Yeah, but that was midterms.” Daehyun answered. “Now I have a calculus 2 final in seventeen hours and I need at least an 80% to get an A in the course.” They had procrastinated for most of the day before by calculating the grades they would need to pass and to get A’s in their classes, but oddly it had only made them more stressed.

“Fuck.” Junhong whined, under similar stress. “Yeah, okay, I’ll order one, give me ten minutes to finish this lecture recording.”

“If I get run over, do I still have too take this?” Daehyun asked. “I could probably go out and get hit by a car if I try hard enough. Maybe it’ll be a rich person and they can pay off my student loans.”

“They won’t let you out of the exam, they’ll just defer it until August.” Junhong answered. “Do you want to waste your summer studying for calc 2?”

“No.” Daehyun whined. “Come cuddle with me.”

“I need to study.” Junhong whined back. “God, your so noisy I might just go to the library.”

“You won’t be able to find anywhere to sit.” Daehyun answered. “Come cuddle with me and we’ll ignore each other and study, please?” He whined, making grabby hands at his roommate.

Junhong rolled his eyes, picking up his laptop, notebooks, and textbooks and going to lay on Daehyun’s bed with him. “You’re literally the worst.”

Daehyun just leaned up to kiss him quickly before continuing on with the practice questions the professor had posted online. They went silent then, until Junhong order pizza and they had to coordinate what they wanted on it. “Get pepperoni.” Daehyun instructed.

“Fine,” Junhong answered, “but I want peppers and mushrooms too.”

“But mushrooms are gross.” Daehyun whined.

“No they aren’t, come on.” Junhong whined. “I’ll suck you off after our exams tomorrow if you let me put mushrooms on this.”

“Damn, you really want mushrooms.” Daehyun grumbled. “Fine.”

Once the pizza was ordered, neither really wanted to go back to studying. “I have six more lecture recordings and my exam is at 9 am.” Junhong whined. “I’m honestly seriously considering that get-hit-by-a-car thing you said earlier.”

“This is what you get for never going to class.” Daehyun answered. 

“I would have but Intro to Psych and Bio 204 happen at the same time and I need to take both this semester if I’m going to graduate on time.” Junhong whined back. “Seriously, who planned that? Everyone in the science department has to take both of those first year, why would they make them conflict?”

“Because they hate us.” Daehyun whined back. “I had the same thing last semester with Calc 1 and Linear Algebra like why.”

“That’s what you get for going into engineering.” Junhong answered. “You and Youngjae are fucking crazy.”

“Say what you will but I’m going to be fucking rich when I’m older.” Daehyun answered. “Even if right now I can barely afford this pizza.” He whined. “I hate this.”

“Me too.” Junhong whined back, nuzzling Daehyun with his head. “Come on, let’s get back to studying.”

“Can’t we just make out instead?” Daehyun whined.

“We can make out when finals are over.” Junhong answered, using it as a reward for both of them. “Come on, you have like sixteen hours until your exam, let’s go.”

“Wait, wait, Junhong.” Daehyun said.

“Yeah?”

“I was wondering, like, I don’t know. I was thinking about how we’d both be home for the summer and we wouldn’t see each other. And, like, maybe you’d find someone else you like and I’m not entirely cool with sharing you so like, um, maybe, do you wanna be exclusive?” Daehyun was near stammering.

“Yeah.” Junhong nodded a bit, face blushed a pretty pink. “Yeah sure, but if you make me fail my finals I’m dumping you.”

“You need a negative 12% to pass Bio 204.” Daehyun answered with a roll of his eyes.

“I could still fail psych, it’s final only.”

“Why do professors do that?” Daehyun whined. “God, this is awful. Finals are the worst.”

“At least we have pizza.” Junhong replied.

“Thank god for pizza.”


	41. (DaeLo) French Fries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Daelo; french fry date~  
> Posted On: August 02nd 2015

“Daehyun, you’re so good looking.” Daehyun could already guess that Junhong was trying to schmooze him, just from the sound of his voice. He also knew for a fact that Junhong meant the words, since his younger boyfriend had been complimenting him near constantly since he cut his hair– now shaved on the sides with longer black strands on top. Daehyun thought it made him look his age, as opposed to the long hair cut he had sported before which made him look much younger and needed a lot of styling if he wanted it to stay out of his eyes.

“What do you want?” Daehyun tried to deadpan, but his tone came out doting as always. It wasn’t even a question on whether or not he would give into what Junhong asked for, he never said no.

“Can we go get french fries?” Junhong asked, wiggling his eyebrows to make Daehyun laugh.

When Daehyun finished laughing, he nodded. He always gave into what Junhong wanted anyway, and when it was Junhong and food he couldn’t resist. Of course, his wallet was often empty for this reason, but he had enough cash to get them french fries. “Sure. Let’s go.”

Junhong gave him a loud, happy, smacking kiss on the cheek and helped Daehyun up off the couch. The two walked hand and hand once they made it out of the house, both swaying side to side because they’d get to close, grow embarrassed, and pull away, only to sway close once more. It was like the universe was constantly pulling together, and only that blushing nervousness that had yet to fade pulled them apart.

Junhong ran his fingers through Daehyun’s hair when the reached a stop light, looking distracted and a bit in awe. “You okay there?” Daehyun teased, liking the blush that quickly covered Junhong’s face.

“You look really good.” Junhong answered, a little sheepish. “And you look healthier now too.”

Daehyun had been hospitalized a couple months back, right at the start of their relationship. Junhong had been extra careful with him since then, keeping any words that could be remotely considered negative to himself because he didn’t want to add more stress to what was already weighing down on Daehyun. He knew Daehyun took words to heart easily, especially when those words were from people that meant a lot to him. The comment Junhong made was quiet and nervous for that reason. He was so happy to see Daehyun looking better, but he didn’t want to dredge up bad memories.

“You think so?” Daehyun asked, licking his lips.

“Yeah.” Junhong took comfort in the way Daehyun smiled. “You were so pale before, it looked like you were dead, and your voice was always so strained I was scared you would lose it. It makes me happy to see you better now.”

“Even if I put on weight?” Daehyun’s voice was teasing, probably trying to lighten the suddenly very serious conversation. “I don’t have my abs or muscled arms anymore.” He added wistfully. “I’m sorry, I know you liked them.”

“But I like you like this too.” Junhong promised. “Honestly, I think you look better with more weight. What’s the point of muscles if you’re working yourself to death to get them?” There was a pause. “Also, I like you for a million and one reasons, and your appearance is only one. If all I cared about was how your body looked, I wouldn’t deserve someone as great as you are.”

Junhong had that habit of talking before he thought about his words. He had mostly gotten it under control, but that was one time when he hadn’t. Daehyun stopped them short where they had been walking and stared at Junhong for a long time. Then, rather suddenly, rather quickly, Junhong was pulled into a tight hug, Daehyun’s head digging into his shoulder as the older of the two sniffed. Junhong’s response, hugging him back, was automatic. He didn’t even register Daehyun had hugged him until after he was hugging back.

They stood there in the middle of the sidewalk until someone passed them, tiptoeing around them and giving Junhong a concerned look because Daehyun was still sniffling. Junhong gave them a small, ‘it’s-okay’ nod before pulling away from the hug. “Hey, climb on my back.” He said suddenly, his voice taking up a silly edge. “Let’s make everyone in the restaurant think we’re crazy.”

Daehyun laughed a little weakly, but jumped on Junhong’s back regardless, letting his tall boyfriend carry him the couple blocks they had left. “Hey Junhong.” Daehyun called softly.

“Yeah?” Junhong asked.

Daehyun kissed his cheek affectionately. “Thanks.”

That same blush and a pleased smile crossed Junhong’s face as he stared straight ahead. “No problem, I’ll always be here to carry you when you don’t feel up to moving yourself.”

(They then sat in the fast food restaurant for an hour ordering fries and throwing them at each other, only succeeding ones or twice at getting the snack into each other’s mouths.)


	42. (YoungUp) Potatoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "im a cashier and i saw you stuffing you pants full of potatoes and i would stop you but you already have 27 and i want to see how many you can fit" au with youngup please!  
> Posted On: April 15th 2015

“Holy shit.” Youngjae mumbled, standing at the register as some random customer was acting weird in the produce section. Maybe he wold have cared, but he was only paid minimum wage at this part time job and honestly this was the most interesting thing that had ever happened during his shift. He needed the money from this job to help play for rent, since his university scholarship covered pretty much everything but that, but that didn’t mean he actually cared about it. It was just a stupid grocery store anyway.

“That’s twenty five… twenty six… twenty seven…” Youngjae mumbled to himself, counting the number of potatoes this customer was stuffing into his pants. “Twenty eight, twenty nine, thirty. Oh, ah, he’s stopping, did he run out of room?” He mumbled.

It was rather impressive that whoever this guy was had fit that many potatoes in his pants and Youngjae actually snorted a little when he started up again, getting to near forty before he went to waddle over to the cashiers with a package of banana milk that he seemed to intend to pay for. Youngjae was the only one working at the time since it was the middle of the night, and he couldn’t stop laughing as the customer approached him with an awkward waddle.

“I’m sorry, you’re going to have to pay for the thirty eight potatoes too.” Youngjae told him when he finished laughing.

“Can you put it on a separate receipt from the banana milk then?” The customer asked.

“Why?”

“Well, it was a bet.” The customer mumbled. “I meant to pay for them anyway, but my friends have to think that I didn’t.”

Youngjae shrugged. Again, he wasn’t paid enough to care. “Sure, I’ll put it on a second bill.” He answered, charging the banana milk first and getting the guy to pay. He paid with a card so his name popped up on his screen. “So, then, Jongup? How many potatoes is it exactly?”

“Thirty nine.” Jongup answered sheepishly.

“What are you going to do with thirty nine potatoes?” Youngjae asked as he rang up the purchase.

“Probably donate them to the soup kitchen down the street.” Jongup answered. “I don’t think I can eat this many potatoes.”

Youngjae snorted a bit. “What do you get for winning the bet?”

“Ten dollars for every potato.” Jongup answered.

“Holy shit.” Youngjae answered. “I thought you were an idiot, but now I think you might just be a genius. What are you going to do with the $390?”

“I could take you out on a date, maybe?” Jongup answered.

“Is that a bet too?” Youngjae asked.

Jongup gave a shy smile. “More like they threatened to ask you out for me.” He answered.

“If you spend all $390 on our date I’ll think you’re an idiot again.” Youngjae told him.

“Wait does that mean you’re saying yes?” Jongup asked.

Youngjae laughed. “You’ve wooed me with your potato stuffing skills.” He joked. “I’ll give you my number.”

Two minutes later, Youngjae was bursting out laughing again because outside he could hear Jongup shout “Success”, and then a quieter, “plus, you all owe a lot of money.”


	43. (YoungUp) Exception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Youngjae think he is straight, Jongup proved him wrong.  
> Posted On: July 31st 2015

Youngjae caught himself staring at Jongup’s back again as the dancer walked around shirtless back stage. He wasn’t sure what it was about Jongup, but he always managed to draw his eyes. His muscles were attractive– not too little and not too much. More often than not, Youngjae found he thought too much muscle just made someone look unnatural, like they were trying too hard. With Jongup, it looked like his natural state of being. 

Of course, this was just when Jongup was not wearing clothing, which was often enough. Jongup didn’t necessarily like to show off, and he was definitely shy when he caught people staring. It was just that it was hot, especially after they had been dancing a lot, and Jongup didn’t particularly enjoy the feeling of his clothes sticking to his skin. Youngjae understood that, he wasn’t annoyed that Jongup was half naked so often, it was more that he wished he could stop staring. He felt a little bad– Jongup had caught him more than once and that blush that covered his face was most likely from self-consciousness. It was odd how even someone perfect could have that feeling.

But it wasn’t even just Jongup’s body. His face was perfect too. It was this weird fluid thing, he could go from unbearably sexy to impossibly cute in seconds, just by smiling, and Youngjae was not completely sure how to deal with that other than to stare at him all the time and wonder why his heart was racing.

Even Jongup’s personality was enticing. He was funny, using some mixture of fake stupidity, sass, and cleverness to form a wit that had Youngjae laughing constantly. Jongup was smart, a genius probably, but he hid it well under that wit in a way that made him more approachable. Youngjae even found his shyness and his introversion cute. Everything about him was something Youngjae liked. It wasn’t that Jongup was flawless, it was that Youngjae liked everything, even the things that could be considered flaws.

As someone’s that had only ever liked girls in the past and had labeled himself as straight, this left Youngjae very confused. So, naturally, he went to someone who he thought would logically be able to help him. “Hey, Daehyun, you’re bi, right?” He asked hours later when the two were on a break from vocal practice. “I have a question about that.”

“Yes, I am. No, I don’t have threesomes all the time.” Daehyun sounded annoyed.

“That wasn’t my question.” Youngjae replied. “Besides, I know you’re a virgin. Why would I even think that?”

“Sorry,” Daehyun seemed to relax, “whenever people say they have a question about being bisexual, it’s just about how many threesomes I have had. What’s your question?”

“Okay, so like it’s complicated.” Youngjae replied. “But let’s say I’ve liked girls my whole life, and only girls. If I am attracted to a person, they are a girl.”

“That’s called being straight.” Daehyun said with amusement.

“Yeah, I get that. So I’m straight my whole life, right? And then let’s say, hypothetically, one day I realize I like a guy. It’s only one guy, and it’s not even like I found him attractive when I first met him. Like, aesthetically sure, but not sexually or anything. And then I, hypothetically, after several years of knowing him and being his friend, start to feel attracted to him, like, sexually and romantically. Would that, hypothetically, mean I’m bi?” Youngjae’s face was red, it was a really awkward thing to ask.

“I mean, that can mean a million and one things.” Daehyun answered. “I get that we like these clear cut boxes, but sometimes life doesn’t work like that. It could be that you’re straight, you know, hypothetically, and you just like a guy. Sometimes there are exceptions to your sexuality. It could be that you’re demisexual when it comes to boys– you need to have a deep emotional bond with them before you find them sexually attractive. You can be attracted to boys and girls differently, I mean I am. It’s pretty common, I think. And it could be that your sexuality is fluid. For a lot of people, sexuality and romantic orientation change as time goes on, just like your tastes in literally anything else can change. So, maybe you’re hypothetical sexuality is changing to bisexual.”

“Which would you think it is?” Youngjae asked.

Daehyun sat and thought about that for a while. “I don’t know. I can’t put you in a box, that’s something you have to do yourself. Labels never explain the full story, so you pick the ones that you are comfortable with. I’d say to go with whatever this hypothetical you is comfortable with, or pick none. Honestly, the main point of labels to me is so that everyone knows they aren’t alone in their sexuality.”

“But it’s not weird?” Youngjae asks.

“Nah, man, that’s normal. Everything is normal.” Daehyun shrugged. “Back to practice, come on.”

–

They were changing back stage again, and Youngjae couldn’t stop himself from sneaking a peak at Jongup, who had stripped down to his underwear and was now putting on jeans. Why did he think that was sexy? Jongup was literally putting on clothes!

Youngjae didn’t realize he had stopped moving nor that he was still staring. He knew the changing room was devoid of other people, the other boys were always a bit faster than the two of them at getting dressed, but somehow he was clueless about his own actions. It was just so hard to pull his eyes away from Jongup, especially not when Jongup reached his arms up to stretch for a second.

Jongup’s shirt was on a table somewhat in between them, and so Jongup came closer to get it. He didn’t go quite all the way, instead leaning to the side in a way that pulled his abdomen taught as he grabbed the shirt. Youngjae gulped, his eyes flickering up when he thought he felt Jongup looking at him. Jongup smiled a shy smile at him, dropping his eyes. His cheeks were red and so were Youngjae’s, who quickly turned away to finish dressing and then went to fix his hair in the mirror.

Arms very hesitantly wrapped around his middle and Jongup’s head appeared in the mirror, mirroring how he had placed it with his chin resting on Youngjae’s shoulder in reality. “You stare at me a lot.” Jongup noted. 

Youngjae’s face was burning. “Sorry.”

“Is it because you like the way I look? Do you like me?” Jongup asked shyly. Youngjae gave a very stiff, very shy nod. “Then, would you maybe let me kiss you?” 

Youngjae did not have a good excuse for the shaky breath he let out. “If you want to, you can.” Youngjae answered softly.

He pulled away from the embrace, letting Youngjae turn to face him. “I really like you.” Jongup said softly, “So please don’t get my hopes up if this is only going to be a one time thing.”

“I don’t want it to be a one time thing.” Youngjae answered.

Jongup’s smile was as perfect as it always was, and when his lips met Youngjae’s it was everything either had ever dreamed it would be.


	44. (YoungUp) Impressed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Youngup! Jongup is not impressed.  
> Posted On: October 12th 2015

Jongup’s muscles flexed as he continued to lift weights in the gym. Normally he didn’t work out, but for some reason when Youngjae had decided he’d start going out the gym, Jongup decided to tag along. Youngjae couldn’t even give a good reason why, it wasn’t like Jongup really paid attention to him while they were there.

“I just ran five miles.” Youngjae said proudly as he stepped of the treadmill. It was actually a lie, he had run three, but thirty minutes of running was fucking hard and he thought he deserved a little praise for it.

“That’s cool.” Jongup answered. He didn’t seem to be listening or engaged really, and Youngjae could pretty much guess that he hadn’t really paid enough attention to hear what Youngjae had said. He pouted, going to sit on a near by bench and pant for a little, watching Jongup’s muscles as he lifted the bench-press bar with ease.

“It’s not bad, but yesterday when you didn’t come I ran ten.” Youngjae lied. Blatantly, really. He had run half a mile and then sat and pouted at his phone for two hours hoping Jongup would text and say he was on his way.

“Cool.” Jongup still didn’t seem to be paying attention.

Now, it wasn’t like Youngjae thought he deserved a metal or anything, but he was working really hard and he just thought it would be nice to get the slightest amount of acknowledgement from his workout buddy. Youngjae despised working out, and was really only doing so because the comeback was coming up and he hadn’t exercised since their hiatus began. He was starting to wish he was going with Himchan instead, even if Jongup was his crush. At least Himchan talked to him.

Youngjae’s phone went off. Jongup was closer so he put the bar down and looked at it before tossing it to Youngjae. “Your boyfriend’s calling.”

Youngjae looked at him and then his phone in confusion, remarking, “Daehyun’s not my boyfriend. Gross.” He missed the way Jongup looked at him as he answered the phone. “What do you want?” After a couple moments he sighed. “Listen, Dae, I’ve told you like 300 times already. If you like him, ask him out. Stop whining to me about it.” There was another pause. “Honestly it doesn’t matter, does it? Just ask him out and he’ll say yes and you can stop keeping me up every night talking about how cute his butt is.” And a second later, “alright, yeah, I’m hanging up I don’t need to listen to this.”

He hung up the phone and tossed it lightly onto their exercise bags before going to the weight rack to try to lift something. He paused. Normally he’d go for smaller weights since it had been a long while, but maybe if he went for something heavier Jongup would be impressed.

“Careful, Jae.” He heard Jongup tease him when he picked up the heavier weights on the rack.

“I’ll be fine.” He said with a roll of his eyes, despite the struggle it was to just hold the two weights. He felt a little happy though, at least Jongup as acknowledging him. He started to do bicep curls, but his hands were slipping on the heavy weights because they were too much for him.

He managed on set of twenty, putting the weights down for a second to rest. “You’re really not dating him?” Jongup asked, finally sitting up from the bench press.

“Again, gross.” Youngjae answered. “He’s not my type at all. Plus, he never shuts up.” Jongup only lifted his eyebrows and shrugged.

Youngjae quickly took advantage of the fact that he currently had Jongup’s attention, picking up the dumbbells again and determined to impress him. Sadly, his arms were already aching from the first set and the weight slipped right from out of his hand and onto his foot, causing Youngjae to cry out in pain.

“Are you okay?” Jongup was really close to him within the second of Youngjae dropping the weight on his foot. He helped him sit down on the ground, his gentle hands prying Youngjae’s away so he could inspect the injury.

“I’m fine.” Youngjae said, his face burning as he looked away. This was definitely the opposite of his goal.

Jongup was pressing lightly on parts of Youngjae’s foot, causing the older to hiss. “I don’t know.” He teased. “I think we’re going to have to amputate your foot.” Youngjae gave a dry laugh to match Jongup’s bubbly one, but after a second their eyes met and Youngjae realized exactly how close their faces were. His face burned bright pink and his eyes dropped. “You’ll probably have a bad bruise.” Jongup said after a moment. “Let’s head back to the dorm.”

“Why?” Youngjae asked. “It’s just a bruise.”

“Yeah but you really shouldn’t be risking dropping anything else on it.” Youngjae wasn’t sure if Jongup was teasing or not, but scoffed just in case. “Come on, let’s go.” Jongup said, picking Youngjae up.

“Oh come on! I can walk!” Youngjae objected, his face burning red now.

“Sure you can, but this is more fun.” Jongup replied.


	45. (YoungUp) The Moon and The Mar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: youngup; jongup as the man in the moon pls~  
> Posted On: August 24th 2015

Long ago, in a world that was not yet ours, a set of gods ruled with little in mind other than keeping things the same. There was the god of the ground and that of the air, one for fire, one for life, one for knowledge, one for love, and one for the sea. Each solar body had it’s proper set of gods as well, whichever ones were needed for that planet in specific. Our own planet had hundreds, thousands maybe, but for the sake of brevity we will remain with those few. The Earth was in a time of calamity, the god of life had even not yet been born and the surface was covered in a sea of lava, such was half controlled by the god of the ground and half by the god of sea, since he had claims over anything in liquid form. Their names were Yongguk and Youngjae, and they were a pair of logic and effectiveness. That is, until something crashed into our beloved planet.

His name was Jongup, and he had been tumbling through space when the gravity of our young planet pulled he and his own rock in. The moment he crashed into the Earth, the god of love was born– just in those brief moment where he and the sea saw each other, and then he was launched back to space with the debris.

It did not take long for him to recollect himself, to reform his rock. But whether it was the gravity or Youngjae, he stayed in Earth’s orbit, keeping his lands always facing the same direction so that he could always see the earth. Youngjae as the sea was able to give the magma oceans to the land and take a journey to the newly made moon for a couple million years. There he created his own proper mar with the unsettled magma of the moon, an excuse to stay with Jongup until the Earth cooled and he was needed once more.

The day of their parting was a bittersweet one. “Do you have to go?” Jongup asked. “If you stay here, won’t another god of sea be born for the Earth?”

“The magma here is almost dry.” Youngjae answered sadly. “If I stay, when it dries I will turn to dust. The Earth has magma at it’s core to keep me living, and comets of ice are coming soon. If I return I can help a large ocean cover the planet and continue to survive.”

“I could come with you!” Jongup tried. “I already visited you once.”

“And nearly destroyed the three of us in the process.” Youngjae replied. “If you come to visit, the moon will come with you. Yongguk says we have the possibility of life, Jongup. With you to stabilize our tilt and catch some of our meteors, we could create that. I don’t want to leave either, but if I stay you will only have five minutes more with me before I am gone forever.”

“And if you go, my reason to stay will be gone.” Jongup mumbled.

“Give me your hand.” Youngjae pleaded. “I will give you a reason to stay.” With hesitance, Jongup did and their arms grew a faint but glowing blue. “I will make a great ocean for you, Jongup, so that you may see me even in space. I will engulf the planet so there is not a second you will not see me, and that will be all the energy I have. To cover that whole planet with water will take all of me, but I will survive so long as I do not do more. And you will pull and push me. You will drag me and my waters closer to you with your face always to me. That will be our dance until I can return.”

“And like that our jobs are combined.” Jongup breathed. “And by the regulations of our existence, if we must work together to achieve a job, then I may hear you in my mind and you may hear me in yours.” A smile grew quickly on his face.

“We may be apart for billions of years, but we will still be together.” Youngjae promised.

And that is why the tides follow the moon and the moon always faces the sea. Youngjae and Jongup, the mar and the moon, they are in love, from the beginning of the Earth until all the water is gone.


	46. (YoungLo) Sleepy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can I have a super cute younglo?? we don't have enough fluffy!younglo  
> Posted On: February 18th 2015

Youngjae was sleepy— like going-to-fall-asleep-on-the-spot sleepy, feel-like-I-might-die sleepy, I-don’t-even-know-my-name sleepy. It wasn’t his fault, really, or maybe it was, he was too tired to blame anyone. He had had insomnia two nights in a row, leaving him with zero sleep for what was now going on 72 hours as he sat in the car on the way home from Busan with some of the other members. 

When they had found out their resident chatterbox planned to head home now that the lawsuit was underway, they insisted on going with him for about a week to enjoy the city and meet some of Daehyun’s friends. They had left him there, the other five members piling back into the car they had driven down from Seoul and heading back rather early in the morning, as Yongguk had a plane to catch to go on another one of his soul-searching trips and the rest of them just had shit to do.

It felt good to all be together again, at least for a little while. They had so many new stories to tell, and they were so full of life again. Well, not now, where everyone was exhausted from getting up so early, none more than Youngjae who hadn’t even slept.

At least this time it had been he and Daehyun, catching up on things like the good friends they were. It had been a while, after all, but friendship like theirs wouldn’t fade so fast.

_“So you been seeing the others much?” Daehyun asked, gnawing on some candy bar he had split with Youngjae as they sat on his bed and stared at the ceiling the night before. “It feels like it’s been forever since I’ve seen you.”_

_“Well,” Youngjae answered. “Not really. I mean, Junhong was around because he was finishing school but—” Daehyun cut him off with childish ‘ooo’ing. “Oh shut up, nothing happened.” The older may have known one of Youngjae’s more closely guarded secrets, namely his crush on Junhong._

_“Nothing yet.” Daehyun corrected._

_“Nothing’s going to happen.” Youngjae countered. “He doesn’t like me back or anything, so drop it.”_

_“I don’t know, I used to share a room with him.” Daehyun answered. “And I would disagree with that a lot. I’d say you should try telling him how you feel or like asking him before you decide he doesn’t like you back.”_

_“I’d say you should mind your own business.” Youngjae grumbled back._

“Are you alright?” Junhong asked him as Youngjae fought to stay away, his eyes drooping.

Youngjae scrunched his eyes, blinking quickly for a couple seconds before looking up at the younger. “Yeah, I haven’t slept much.” He answered. “If I pass out or something, don’t worry about it.”

“You can sleep on my shoulder.” Junhong said, a little nudging concern in his voice.

Youngjae smiled a little, pecking Junhong’s cheek like he did whenever the younger was being sweet. “Such a sweetie.” He joked. “Thanks.”

“No problem.” Junhong mumbled, his face a little red as Youngjae settled his head down on Junhong’s shoulder, eyes shutting and sleepiness quickly over taking him. He was pretty sure the last thing he remembered was Junhong putting an arm around him, trying to keep his head from sliding off his shoulder on the bumpy car ride.

“Is he asleep?” Himchan asked from where he was, in the front seat, driving.

“Jae?” Junhong tried, nudging the older who stayed very much motionless, now dead-asleep. “Yeah he’s asleep.”

“You two are so cute!” Himchan cooed instantly. 

“Have you told him yet?” Jongup asked, looking back from where he was sitting in the middle row.

“No.” Junhong mumbled, looking down at the sleeping older with red cheeks. Youngjae looked cute like that, and he occasionally nuzzled his head into Junhong’s shoulder, which was heart-wrenchingly adorable in Junhong’s opinion.

“You should.” Yongguk told him from the passenger seat. “Come on, kiddo, you know he likes you back. You shouldn’t stay staring longingly from behind. If there is something you want to do, do it.”

“Why is everyone always so sure he likes me back?” Junhong whined.

“Because Daehyun said he did.” Jongup answered. “And I’m pretty sure he knows everything there is to know about Youngjae.”

“Plus, he keeps kissing you.” Himchan answered. “He wouldn’t do that if he didn’t like you.”

“You keep kissing Jongup.” Junhong countered.

“You say that like it’s counter-evidence.” Jongup answered with a laugh. “Just tell him you like him already.”

“Maybe when we get home.” Junhong answered. For now, he couldn’t. Youngjae looked too cute when he was asleep, it could definitely wait.


	47. (YoungLo) Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Younglo; zelo is winter (kind of like jack frost) and seen by nobody and is content with that. One day while 'working' he meets grumpy kid human!youngjae and is determined to make him smile which he eventually does - every year. And each year the wish to be seen by youngjae grows stronger. Whether his wish is granted one day or not is up to you ^-^/  
> Posted On: March 17th 2015

Junhong had not been seen or spoken to in millions of years, not since his mother Gaia sent him off to bring the season or winter upon the world, wandering with his four brothers and keeping far apart. The four were the only ones that could see each other, that could speak to each other, but should it ever happen that they were in the same place, catastrophe would surely ensue.

He did not mind. Communication and people were not things he enjoyed, much like his brother who was Spring. His mother had told him of each of them when she was about to set him off to the world, to bring the frozen death required for the revitalization of life. His two brothers of Summer and Fall were much more sociable, she had said, and struggled with their forced isolation. She had said one day they would not have to bear that silent burden any longer, but Junhong never learned what she meant. He only knew to roam the world, leaving his icy blanket of snow on each place he passed. The silence was welcome. Those humans beneath him grew and died too quickly for him to focus on. He was forever, they were temporary.

Snow drifted around him as he sat atop a building in Seoul. The white flurries matched his white hair, permanently brushed back and poofed on top his head. His eyes were black as coal, carrying a gleeful boyish charm despite his millions of years in age. He was the youngest, after all, a small child constantly marveling at his own creations. He wore a turtle neck with a spotted coat over it, dark jeans, and black boots, wearing either a tired expression or one of awe. Despite having a child’s face, Junhong was tall, taller than a lot of the humans, even, although recently it seemed they had been gaining on him.

He was not lonely. He enjoyed being alone.

From down below, children’s voices called out, running out of the school he was sitting atop and into the newly snow covered play ground. Their footsteps ruined the beauty he had created, in a way, but the things they could transform his snow into made it worth it. Already a small group was dedicated to snow men, another to snow ball fights, and a third to snow angels. Human children were amusing to watch sometimes, something young and alive against the death he believed himself to bring.

“Youngjae, come play with us!” One of the kindergartners below called out, puling on the arm of a classmate.

“I don’t want to!” The boy in question shouted, hitting the boy pulling on him like any frustrated five year old would. “I just want to look at the snow! It’s pretty until all of you ruin it!!”

Junhong dropped from his perch to the ground, not worrying about injuring himself because he had already learned it was impossible. A closer look at the boy showed what he was expecting, a five year old dressed in a school uniform, narrow eyes and fluffy cheeks, a grumpy look on his face. He had a small stuffed bunny clutched in his arms and his nose was a little red from the cold. “You already ruined it.” This Youngjae grumbled to himself.

Junhong sighed, he knew he shouldn’t have jumped down. Whenever he saw an unhappy kid he got invested, trying to make them smile instead. He swept a low gentle wind over the play ground, just enough to move the snow around and cover a good deal of the footsteps. “Better?” Junhong asked, although he knew the child could not hear him. He turned to see his own doings, happy not a single one of the children seemed to weep as his wind had brushed away their snow angels. “It is prettier like this, I’ll give you that.”

He spent the rest of his day around the school, bringing more snow down in hopes of causing a snow day. While the school boards didn’t seem to share his stance, Junhong firmly believed the kids have more time off then they were given, avidly trying to get them out of school.

“How was your day sweety?” A mother cooed, picking up her smiling child from the school and walking with him to their car. The parents were frequent now, but he had yet to see little Youngjae again. Junhong knew he could not enter the building to check on him, for fear of it snowing inside, but he did grow worried and start to peer into the windows.

He found him in one of the kindergarten classrooms, sitting by the window with his eyes scanning the snow covered schoolyard. “Who’s picking you up today, Youngjae?” The teacher asked, Junhong hearing through the glass.

“Pro’lly Granmommy if she can make it.” Youngjae replied, though his voice held very little interest. “Mommy’s feelin’ bad again.”

“And if your grandma can’t make it?” The teacher asked.

“The babysitter will come.” Youngjae answered. “But she’s in big kid school so I got’a wait.” Junhong’s lips thinned a little, feeling bad for this child. No wonder he was so grumpy when his mother was sick and he didn’t even have a consistent caretaker. “The snow’s pretty.” Youngjae said softly. “Winter is pretty.”

With a long sigh, Junhong admitted he was going to be fixated on this child. He couldn’t just let the little boy be sad, could he? He cast his wind again, making beautiful swirls and spirals with the powered snow and feeling pleased when he heard the young child make sounds of amazement. “I can at least keep you entertained.” Junhong mumbled as he continued his little show. “Though I bet you’d like a friend better. I’m no good for that, you can’t even see me.”

Junhong found himself following Youngjae for the rest of winter, determined to make the sad, grumpy little boy smile with his antics and his beautiful patterns. It was something right?

The next year he found Youngjae again, just as sad, perhaps more grumpy. And again and again each year when winter came to Korea, he would find Youngjae and do what he could to cheer the poor boy up. At ten, Youngjae lost his grandmother, and Junhong felt terrible when he came six months too late to comfort the boy. That year it snowed a lot, so much that school had to be canceled for a near two weeks straight as Junhong brooded over how he could not help the younger.

One day, though, the young boy mumbled to himself, “as much as I love the snow, without school I just get sadder. Sitting in this empty apartment all day worrying about Mom isn’t helping me feel any better.” It seemed like an odd thing to say to yourself, but regardless, Junhong was able to use it to his advantage. That night the temperature warmed as much as Junhong could get them too, allowing the snow to melt and school to continue on the next day. While he was still brooding and frustrated, he made sure that his snow never exceeded the school’s limit again, so there would be no more snow days that season. Junhong wanted to apologize, but Youngjae couldn’t hear him. He did anyway, and prayed quietly for his mother to let the message get across to the boy, but he knew his wish would not come true.

And again, every year, Junhong found himself watching over the grumpy boy as he grew from a young child to a preteen. When Youngjae was twelve going on thirteen, Junhong learned something he had never expected. He was always gathering information about Youngjae, and often he would tell the boy information about himself, what he liked and disliked, his thoughts, his feelings, even though he knew Youngjae could not hear him.

“You only dress nice in the winter.” A boy Junhong had come to recognize as Youngjae’s friend said as they were walking home together, Junhong following behind them for the sake of his own amusement.

“Shut up.” Youngjae answered.

“No it’s true!” His friend answered. “Once spring comes, I can always tell because suddenly you aren’t dressed nice anymore, you’re in sweats and plain t-shirts. You only wear black when it isn’t winter.”

“I like winter fashion the best.” Youngjae answered. “The rest of the year I just want to be comfortable. But during winter the fashionable clothes are comfortable.”

“I’ll agree to that.” Junhong mumbled under his breath. He had told Youngjae, not that the boy could hear him, that he liked fashion a lot and watching it change a couple years ago. It made him happy how often Youngjae agreed with him on things.

“You’re always happier in the winter too.” His friend commented.

“That’s because my Grandma died in the summer, remember?” Youngjae answered. “Doofus.”

“Yeah, but this summer you weren’t as sad. You spent the entire time with that dog.” His friend commented. “Youngjae, listen, I’m just worried okay? And I feel like this is the only time I can talk to you about it, because the moment spring comes you’re going to lock yourself in your room for nine months and ignore me. You know I’m here for you, all of us are! So, why are you only happy in the winter? What can we do to make it all year?”

“I think winter is the prettiest.” Youngjae answered. “Unless winter stays all year, I won’t be happy.”

“Well, let me call the weather gods and ask them to change the forecast.” His friend grumbled. “Why are you so impossible?”

“I told you.” Youngjae answered. “Grandma died in summer. Dad died in the spring when I was a baby. My aunt died in fall.” He shrugged a bit. “Winter’s the only month when everyone lives.”

His friend let out a small sigh, stopping their walking to give Youngjae a hug. “Please, Youngjae.” His friend begged.

“Fine.” Youngjae answered softly. “Fine but if I lose Mom too, I’m staying in my room until winter comes again.” He sighed then, nuzzling into his friend’s shoulder. “It’s just hard, okay? I keep losing people.”

“You won’t lose us.” His friend answered, probably referring to their friend group. “I promise you won’t lose us too.”

Junhong’s heart hurt. He would make each winter perfect for Youngjae for sure. In that moment all he wished he could do was speak to the boy and cheer him up, but he had no ability too. Never once had he wanted to talk to someone, but now it was all he wished for, constantly begging his mother, as if she was listening, to allow him just this one thing. His answer didn’t come.

Years went by, again and again, with nine months spent planning on how he would try to make Youngjae happy the next year. It was probably bad that this was what he thought about, but this was what he got for getting involved. He should have never checked on that little five year old all those years ago.

By his eighteenth birthday, Youngjae was spending most of his winters wandering around outside in whatever park he could find, enjoying the view of the snow. Junhong would follow along, always talking to the human. It was starting to hurt that Youngjae could not hear him and would not respond. “I feel lonely.” He admitted one day as he walked along side Youngjae through a park near the human’s apartment. “Even now, talking to you, I feel lonely because you can’t hear me. You don’t even know I’m here. Every winter spent trying to make you smile and this is the thanks I get?” He joked. “Just kidding. I don’t even know what the point in saying that is. You can’t hear me; I can’t offend you.”

He went silent for a second, starting up a small dusting of snow because they were due for one, and it made Youngjae smile when it snowed while he walked. The human looked up, and sure enough, his eyes closed and a beautiful smile crossed his features. “There it is.” Junhong mumbled to himself. “I always thought snow and ice were the prettiest things, but this year, you’ve grown to be prettier than even that.” After a second, he turned his head down to the Earth, a pout crossing his features. “Mom, please. Please, just this one thing. I’m so lonely, even just being able to talk to him while I’m here would be enough.” He sighed. “I’ve never been lonely before, but one day I decide to help out some grumpy five year old and ever since when I’m not in Korea I’m lonely and when I am, I’m sad because he can’t hear me.”

Youngjae had started walking again, Junhong matching his pace. “You’ve grown handsome.” Junhong commented, paying the compliment even if Youngjae could not hear it, eyes fixed on the falling snow. “You were a cute kid before, even if you didn’t smile much, but lately you’ve stopped looking so much like a kid. You seem to have lost a lot of weight too.” He added. “Just don’t lose anymore, okay? If you get sick, or if you aren’t here next winter, I don’t know what I’ll do.”

At nineteen, Youngjae worked in a convenience store, earning just enough money to sustain himself and his mother, who was still in the hospital most of the time. Junhong didn’t like it because he couldn’t go inside, only stand and peer in through the window with boredom and frustration.

At twenty, Youngjae had quit that job, spending every day in the hospital room his mother was in. Junhong couldn’t hear through the glass of the window, but he knew whenever the doctor came in, Youngjae would start crying. Junhong felt helpless, and that winter had the most snow on record. He couldn’t control his mood so he couldn’t bring the weather to calm down. He was upset, and so it snowed everyday, all day, with harsh winds and barely survivable temperatures.

Only a couple months into winter, Junhong saw something that broke his heart. Youngjae was asleep, his mother’s hand in his, when the heart monitor near the bed went flat. Youngjae woke up, calling in the doctors and nurses, but after a couple minutes of frantic rushing around, they just shook their head at him. Youngjae stormed over to the window, leaning his head against the glass and opening it the littlest bit. “Do you want a phone to call any of your family?” A nurse was asking. “Any siblings or aunts and uncles?”

“No,” Youngjae answered. “She and I only had each other.” He answered softly. “Can you just go away for a bit?” He asked her.

“Yes, I’ll return when you’re ready.” The nurse answered.

“She’s gone.” Youngjae sobbed into the window. “She’s gone just like everyone else.”

“I’m still here.” Junhong defended. “Please, let him hear me just this once. I’m still here with you, Youngjae.” The human took his head off the window glass, sniffling as he pushed the pane open. “What are you doing?” Junhong asked. “No, stop!” He shouted as Youngjae started to climb onto the window sill. He was on the twelfth floor, Junhong floating just outside. “Stop, Youngjae! You’ll fall! You’ll die! Youngjae, please!” He begged. “Mom!” He shouted desperately. “Mom! Don’t let him, please! He’ll die!”

“Stop screaming.” Youngjae said, still sniffling. “I just need a hug.”

Junhong didn’t understand that he had been spoken to, nor did he immediately process that warm arms wrapped around him and a head buried into his shoulder. After a couple seconds, he wrapped his arms around the human, trying to comfort him as best he could. “You can see me?” Junhong asked.

“I always could.” Youngjae answered softly. “But Gaia said being with you meant leaving everyone else forever.”

“You became a spirit like me.” Junhong mumbled. “All for a lousy hug.”

“I have no one left but you.” Youngjae sniffled back. “Every winter since I was five you haven’t once left my side. Now, if you’ll have me, I won’t leave yours.”

Junhong responded by squeezing the other tightly. “I swore to always make you smile.” He mumbled. “From now until you leave me, I’ll keep that promise.”

“Then I promise you’ll never have to be alone again.”


	48. (YoungLo) Music Video

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: younglo; their version of your bangdae drabble "music video"  
> Posted On: May 08th 2015
> 
>  
> 
> (this is technically a continuation of a bangdae drabble that will b posted in another archive dont worry about it, it should make sense on its own)

_“Alright, so we’re dividing you up into couples.” The manager said calmly, “Or rather, Yongguk and I divided you up based on the scene and the intensity level. Our goal here is to make a good music video without making any of you too uncomfortable.” He motioned for Yongguk to continue on, they all already knew all of the parts for the music video, and were just waiting on assignment for who was with who._

_“So, as you know,” Yongguk said, “The message of this song is that all love is okay, so we’re showing various couples that receive discrimination, namely gay ones. Um, so, yeah, Youngjae and Zelo, you’re on the super innocent, fluffy scene. I put Himchan and Jongup on the more romantic one because I know you can do it which means…” Yongguk patted Daehyun’s shoulder with an awkward and apologetic smile.  Daehyun only licked his lips and nodded shyly, they were going to share the ‘sexy scene’ but he didn’t seem to off put._

Meanwhile, Youngjae and Zelo were both thrumming with excited energy. Being the fluff scene meant they would be getting the most screen time of any of the members, and would have to be the most convincing just to prove the point of the music video. But, Zelo had had a puppy dog crush on the vocalist for over a year and Youngjae had started to reciprocate the feeling on a couple months back and so for them, this was just more of the usual.

They would be acting just how they always acted, skirting around the edges of a relationship but never quite reaching that golden stage of admitting what they had, such that they’d never have to leave the honeymoon stage they were in. Everything was perfect, they weren’t about to go changing that.

They were whisked off to location, dressed and covered in makeup to make them look cuter than what should feasibly be possible and then an assistant director explained what they were looking for. They were ushered onto set, placed how they want them for the camera, and with a cue the music started blasting and they began.

They shot a couple simple shots of the two holding hands or hugging, simple little things with a million close ups to use for the teasers, probably mixed with brief flashes of what the other four were doing, but even then the main focus would be on them.

Youngjae sat on the couch they had on set, Zelo flopping down while the camera was rolling so that his head was one Youngjae’s lap. He smiled up at the older, running his fingers of Youngjae’s cheek and then dropping his arms. Youngjae’s lines came up then, so he sang along while carding his fingers through Zelo’s hair. They played around like that for one repetition of the song before being ushered to move on.

Zelo pretended to be cooking in their mock kitchen while Youngjae sat on the counter and kicked his feet, singing along to the track and faking sweet, shy smiles when Zelo too over the rapping parts. Occasionally Zelo would bop his nose or Youngjae would kiss his cheek, keeping up cute little actions between the two of them, and ending with Zelo feeding Youngjae a little of whatever food he had been pretending to make. Youngjae smiled with his mouth closed as he chewed, scooping up a bit of whipped cream and smearing it on Zelo’s nose as the song ended again.

After they wiped the icing off and had a quick costume change, the shot a couple scenes of Zelo carrying Youngjae to bed, either bridal style or like a piggy back ride, sometimes with Youngjae awake and pecking his cheeks and other times with Youngjae slumped over and asleep. They finished that shoot with Junhong kissing Youngjae’s forehead as he tucked him into bed and moved on.

There were a couple scenes of Youngjae helping Zelo with his homework or making him lunch, and one of Zelo falling asleep on his shoulder. They continued up cute little domestic activities for the rest of the shoot and once they were finished they moved to another set and had them wander around together in a park, holding hands and being cutesy with each other. They smeared ice cream on each other’s faces and fed each other cotton candy, walking side by side with bits of imbalance so that they’d always end up closer together and then shyly pulling away.

They ended with one or two shots of them hugging at a third set, and then one of them with their hand held between them and their foreheads pressed together.

Himchan and Jongup weren’t finished filming when the two joined Yongguk, Daehyun, and some staff in the break room, but they could already feel it swirling around in the air. Something was going to change that night, the music video was going to force action where otherwise there would be inaction. That night, something would be different.


	49. (YoungLo) Sneaking Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: younglo sneaking back into the dorm after watching a movie and have to answer to a worried/angry himchan  
> Posted On: June 23rd 2015

They were all held hands and giggles when they snuck back into the dorm at quarter passed two in the morning. Youngjae and Zelo had been together for a couple months and they were pretty sure they had perfected the art of sneaking in and out of the dorm for their dates. Normally they were only gone for half an hour or so, not so long that any would notice they were gone.

That day they had decided to try to push it though. They were careful about it, of course, but they planned on going out for longer than they ever had before. The others gone to sleep around midnight, and Zelo pretended to be waiting up for Yongguk so that Daehyun would not wonder why he wasn’t in their room. It was a good plan, Yongguk rarely came home before three in the morning because he’d get so engrossed in his songwriting that he would forget he needed to sleep.

Youngjae was blessed with his own room so no one was there to check on him. Fifteen minutes passed midnight, the two made their quiet escape. All they wanted was to go see a movie together. Masks over their faces and hoods over their hair, they were as quiet as they could be about getting out of the dorm. They held hands for as long as they were in the apartment building, but the moment they were out, they traded for a much more platonic looking gesture— Zelo threw his arm around Youngjae’s shoulders. 

They didn’t try to catch a cab to the movie theater. It was only a fifteen minute walk through the warm summer night, and there was a risk of being recognized if they tried to sit in a car. They used their builds and their dress to look like thugs in order to keep others on the street from approaching them, and laughed quietly to each other as people crossed the street to avoid them.

All they had wanted was to watch a movie together. Ninety minutes later, after sitting in the back of the theater with their hands held and whispering snide comments about the movie to each other, they imagined they were in the clear. The walk home was spent as if they were walking on air, so happy they didn’t bother to try to look intimidating. It was too late for it to matter, the streets were all but clear. They saw all of two people, both of which were clearly drunk and only focused on making it home together.

They strolled through the door of the dorm, silent but triumphant, at 2:15 am. They were so sure they had executed their plan without error, two hours out of the dorm with no one the wiser.

That is, until they rounded the corner and found Himchan waiting for them on the couch. He stood as they entered, seeming to take no satisfaction on the utter shock on their faces as he crossed his arms and glared. It was silent for a couple seconds as Youngjae and Zelo tried to recover from the shock. “What do you have to say for yourselves?” Himchan ended the silence.

“No one saw us.” Zelo asserted quickly. “We were only gone for two minutes.”

“Two minutes or two hours?” Himchan questioned. “Daehyun woke me up at half past midnight to say Zelo still wasn’t in his bed and wasn’t out here either. I checked your room and you were gone too, Youngjae.” Himchan told them. “Two. hours. ago.”

The two shared a look, and Youngjae squeezed Zelo’s hand. They were both a bit sensitive to being scolded, but Zelo was much more than him. “We’re sorry.” Youngjae said calmly. “But, we’re both adults and we knew what we were doing. We made sure no one saw us. We made sure that if anyone did it would just look like we were two friends out to watch a movie together. No one go hurt.”

“That doesn’t change the fact that I was worried sick about you!” Himchan hissed. “If it had gotten to 3 am I was going to call the cops! Do you know how much negative press that would have been? If you two are going to go out, at least tell me before you do! Seriously, what were you thinking?”

“We just wanted some time out together, like a normal couple.” Zelo answered in a mumble.

Himchan’s face fell. “Oh.” He said softly. He knew it was hard on the two of them to pretend. They all tried to help keep them separate on camera, but it hadn’t really occurred to him that the young couple would be missing time together. “You could have just told me you were going out and I wouldn’t have been up so late with worry.”

“We thought you wouldn’t let us go.” Zelo told him. Himchan blamed himself for that— when the two had started dating Himchan had insisted they don’t go out on dates. He was worried it would draw too much press attention for a short fling. Months later, he had been proven wrong.

“I’m sorry.” Himchan replied. “I don’t want you two to feel like you’re trapped in here or like you have to sneak out if you want to go out together. If you’re serious about each other and you’re going to be careful about being caught, then by all means, go out. Just please, please leave a note or something, even with just an approximate of when you’ll be back.”

Zelo was about to speak again, but Youngjae could tell his boyfriend was upset, probably about the comment about being serious about each other. He cut Zelo off before he could say a word, squeezing his hand in hopes of placating him. “We’re sorry, Himchan. We’ll tell you next time.”

Himchan sighed. “Alright. Goodnight guys.” He went to walk away but paused and turned to them with one final comment. “If you weren’t both adults I would ground your asses for this. If you go disappearing in the middle of the night again I’ll bring it up to Yongguk. You know he will make sure you don’t leave the dorm again for a month. Do I make myself clear?” They both nodded. “Goodnight.” He said again. This time he did turn and go back to his room, leaving the young couple alone together.

Zelo pulled Youngjae into a tight hug, and at first Youngjae could not tell why other than because Zelo was somewhat clingy when he was tired. “I’m sorry.” Zelo mumbled after a couple quiet moments.

Youngjae pecked his cheek before resting his head down on Zelo’s shoulder again. “What for?”

“It was my idea to go out for so long. He’ll probably chew us out again in the morning. I’m sorry I got you in trouble.” Zelo mumbled.

When Youngjae pulled away he had a mischievous look in his eyes. “I’m always up for being in trouble so long as it’s with you, baby.” He said, giving Zelo a long kiss on the lips.

“Cheesy.” Zelo shivered when he pulled away.


	50. (YoungLo) Not-Dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: can you write a younglo story of them like from when they started crushing on each other up until they confessed but like have zelo date a girl for a bit and yj cries because of that and zelo hates seeing yj cry and confesses it was to see if he'd get any jealous so he'd know if to confess or give up on yj  
> Posted On: August 08th 2015

Junhong’s smile– that in the end was what got him. Of all of the wonderful, amazing things about his super tall, super cute crush, that smile is the one thing that made Youngjae realize his feelings. He had told himself all the other signs were just of how close their friendship was, but one day when they were hanging out, in a moment of silence Junhong looked at him and smiled for no reason and that was the moment Youngjae was utterly and completely done for. If he hadn’t been sitting he would have probably fell to his knees, and even then he had to bury his head in his hands for a second in order to calm down.

For Youngjae, it took him three months for a crush to form. For Junhong, it took three minutes.

He and Youngjae met at the party of a mutual friend, and thanks to a very hilarious and complicated mishap with two kegs of beer and a night stand, the two were left alone while their mutual friend went to deal with things. It had been awkward, but Junhong was drawn from him, and three minutes into talking to Youngjae, Junhong realized he would like to spend the rest of his life talking to Youngjae.

Okay, so that was an exaggeration. The sexual attraction kicked in right away for him, and for some reason in an instant three minutes after meeting Youngjae, that romantic attraction was there too.

They always kind of danced around it. Due to Junhong’s crush, which only worsened with time, and Youngjae’s doting nature toward his younger friends, they ended up on a lot of pseudo-dates in which they did everything one would normally do one a date but it was definitely not a date and if you called it that they would both get red in the face and correct you. On one of those pseudo-dates is when Youngjae realized his crush.

And on another was when Junhong almost broke his heart.

“We could go to the movies on Friday.” Youngjae suggested as the two sat in a cafe together, sipping at tea as they watched people go by the window. “I’m sure there’s something new out to see.”

“I can’t.” Junhong answered awkwardly. A girl from his class had asked him out and six months into his crush on Youngjae, he decided he might as well humor her. There was always the possibility Youngjae would get jealous and confess he had feelings too, right? Junhong wasn’t sure if it was the case, but he thought so. Sometimes Youngjae looked at him in a way one would not look at their friend, and recently he had gotten into the habit of kissing Junhong’s cheek. “I have a date.”

“You have a date?” Youngjae’s voice came out a little too loud. “with who?” He added. Was he jealous? Junhong thought so.

“A girl from my class, you don’t know her. Her name is Eunji.” Junhong answered sheepishly.

“I thought you liked boys.” Youngjae said after a second, even though they both knew Junhong liked both. “When did you ask her out?” He added nervously, as if that might quell his jumpiness.

“You know I’m bi.” Junhong answered flatly. “She asked me out like two days ago.”

“Great.” Youngjae’s lips thinned. “Well, I have a midterm next month I should study for, goodbye Junhong. Have fun with whatever-her-name-was.” Nothing in Youngjae’s sentence made sense and then he was gone and Junhong was confused. Was he jealous? Junhong hoped he was jealous. He looked a little mad though, Junhong didn’t want that.

–

“Junhong, have you seen Youngjae lately?” Their mutual friend, Jongup, asked him over text message on Saturday morning.

“No, why?”

“He’s been basically missing since Wednesday. He hasn’t answered his phone once, even when I texted that it was an emergency. Daehyun went to his dorm and knocked but he was just told to leave through a note slid under the door.” Jongup texted back. “Do you know if something happened?”

“He got kind of upset when I told him I was going on a date with Eunji.” Junhong texted back. “But I doubt that’s it.”

“YOU DID WHAT.” Jongup’s next series of texts came. “WHY WOULD YOU GO OUT WITH HER? WHY WOULD YOU TELL HIM?”

“What do you mean?” Junhong texted back.

“Junhong, you literal walnut, how are you so oblivious.” Jongup responded. “Why on Earth would you go on a date with some random girl you’ve described as ‘clingy and annoying’ when you have a perfectly good not-boyfriend that you’ve been not-dating for six months?” Jongup texted. “AND WHY WOULD YOU TELL YOUR NOT-BOYFRIEND ABOUT IT???”

“He’s not my boyfriend!” Junhong texted.

“I said not-boyfriend.” Jongup answered. “Ok, Youngjae went missing because you’re an asshole, cool. We have a project due in two weeks and I need his research if I’m going to get my part done so GET OVER THERE AND FIX IT.”

“I’ll go over there just to prove you’re completely wrong.” Junhong texted.

–

“Youngjae?” Junhong was not surprised when there was no answer at Youngjae’s dorm door, which is exactly why he had already gotten the front desk to give him a key. They knew him and they thought he and Youngjae were dating, so it wasn’t hard to convince them. With a sigh, Junhong unlocked to door himself only to be met with a dark room and a slightly moving blob on the bed. “Youngjae you went missing for like four days is everything cool?”

“No..” A grumble came from below the blanket. “Go away.”

Junhong shut the door behind him and went to lay next to the blob on the bed. “Do you want to talk about it?” He asked. Normally after a couple minutes Youngjae would open up, so Junhong was hopeful.

The blanket was lifted half-heartedly so Junhong could climb underneath. He got only a brief look at Youngjae, at the tears gathered in his red, puffy eyes, before he was burying his head in Junhong’s shoulder. In that moment Junhong’s heart broke a little, he had never wanted to see Youngjae cry. “What happened?” Junhong asked softly.

“Is she your girlfriend now?” Youngjae asked. There was a little bitterness in his voice and Junhong was close to certain he knew why.

“Are you jealous?” He asked. “Are you crying and hiding because you’re jealous i went out with some girl.” Youngjae balled his hands in Junhong’s shirt but did not ask. “That would be good, honestly, because I really don’t like her. I only said yes because otherwise she wouldn’t stop asking, and because I wanted to know if you’d get jealous.” He paused a moment. “The thing is, I really like you, but until now I wasn’t sure if you liked me. I thought, reasonably, if you got jealous it would mean you like me too, and if not I should give up.”

It was silent for about a minute. “I made an angel cry.” Junhong said with defeat. “Won’t you at least tell me you liked me back before I proved myself to be an idiot.”

“I like you still.” The mumble came. “Besides, I already knew you were an idiot.”


	51. (YoungLo) High School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Younglo high school AU!  
> Posted On: August 25th 2015

To say Youngjae had a crush was perhaps a bit of an understatement. Since Zelo had shown up on his first day at their school, the then-second-year, now-third-year Youngjae had been entirely drawn to him, focused on him, and enamored with him. Youngjae would admit his grades had fallen a percentage point or two because he was wasting his time dreaming about Zelo instead of doing his homework or paying attention. His friends noted he had gotten quiet at lunch because he was too busy sneaking peaks when he thought it wouldn’t be noticed. Sometimes Zelo was looking back, so Youngjae was sure the younger had noticed and was trying to figure out why Youngjae was creeping on him so much.

They had Japanese classes together. Youngjae had decided to start with English and Mandarin his first year, but had switched from Mandarin to Japanese in his second, putting him in the year below for that class. He didn’t really have friends in the class, of course, because everyone was a year younger than him.

It made projects hell. The teacher always told them to pick project partners and Youngjae always told her he’d work alone and have to go through the same long discussion until she’d finally agree to let him knowing he would get the best grade in the class anyway.

So why on Earth, when their final project was announced, did Choi Junhong turn backwards to face him and definitively state. “We’re working together”?

“Why?” Youngjae asked as much.

“Because you get the best grades on every project and I’m tired of getting the second best.” Junhong said firmly. “If you’re my partner, you can’t get a better grade than me, can you?” He seemed to look victorious.

“I was under the impression you didn’t care about grades.” Youngjae remarked.

“I don’t.” Junhong shrugged. “But that was the best excuse I could come up with off the top of my head. So, partners, right? I already told the teacher we’d be working together.”

Youngjae didn’t feel like putting the effort in to argue, especially since it meant he got to spend time after school with Zelo. “Sure.”

“Cool! Give me your number, I’ll text you about meeting up and give you my address and all.” He cheered. Youngjae gave him his number and tried to ignore the fact that that meant he and Zelo were going to be hanging out.

–

It was two days later that Youngjae went to Zelo’s house after school. He grumbled to himself that it was a little stupid Zelo had picked Friday night to work on their project together, but maybe he was just a little bummed he was missing his D&D game. Maybe it was worth it if it meant spending time with Zelo.

Zelo’s mother was the one to answer the door, happily directing Youngjae to Zelo’s room before she went back to whatever she had been doing before. Even without her help he should have been able to find it since Zelo was blasting music.

“Hey.” Youngjae was surprised at how calm he seemed, because on the inside he was freaking out. Being near your crush is one thing, being in your crush’s room is another.

“Hey.” Did Zelo seem nervous? “Uh, let’s, um, just work I guess?” He said, and Youngjae noticed he was shaking a bit.

They worked on their project a bit, it was a skit in which Youngjae was trying to convince Zelo of something ridiculous and Zelo was refusing to believe him. They ended up deciding that Youngjae would try to convince Zelo that there was a guy with a goat in a poncho behind him and Zelo would refuse to look until the end, when he would see Youngjae was right.

They ended up with a rather silly skit, but still the level of language they were using was one their classmates would struggle to understand, and so they’d probably get the best grade in the class.

“Hey, look behind you.” Junhong teased. “There’s a goat in a poncho.” Youngjae jokingly looked, but as he was turning his head back he felt lips on his cheek. 

“Did you just kiss me?” He asked.

Zelo’s face was red. “Sorry you just looked really cute.”

Youngjae was freaking out a lot because that made him really happy, but he managed to hide it behind a very calm, very nervous, “okay”. They didn’t really talk past that besides about the skit, running through it a couple more times before they decided they had finished and it was good enough.

“Um, so I guess, see you Monday?” Junhong said nervously. His face was bright red and Youngjae thought he looked impossibly cute.

So, naturally, he copied Zelo and kissed his cheek.

“You just–” Zelo cut himself off with a gulp.

“You looked really cute.” Youngjae replied with a shrug. A small smile spread across his lips at Zelo’s shocked face. “Be careful, you still look cute and I might kiss you again.” He said nervously.

Zelo responded by giving him a long, eager kiss on the lips and needless to say Youngjae did not stop him.


	52. (JongLo) Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:Hi :) drabble request, jonglo where one is sick and the other has to take care of him? Thanks a bunch!  
> Posted On: April 18th 2015

Jongup was coughing hard from his place on the couch, shivering a bit as Junhong rushed over with a couple blanket to cover him with. “Junhong, I can do it myself.” He croaked out as the younger started spreading the blankets over him. He tried to sit up to help but Junhong immediately pushing him down.

“Himchan said not to let you move much or do anything until your fever is gone.” Junhong replied, covering the older in blankets and then rushing off again and coming back with a bowl of soup.

Before Jongup could even say anything Junhong was off again, coming back with a glass of water, and then off again to get the flu medicine he had bought, and then a third time to come back with a cold compress for Jongup’s forehead. “Junhong.” Jongup whined, waving his arms at the younger until he stopped.

“What?” Junhong looked a bit frazzled. “Did I forget anything? Do you need anything? Shit, you probably need another blanket right, give me a second, I’ll–”

“I need you to come sit on the couch.” Jongup whined. “Stop rushing around so much, I’m not going to die. Besides, you’re making me dizzy.”

Junhong took a deep breath and came to the couch, sitting so Jongup could rest against his arm while he ate his soup and eventually feeding it to Jongup when one too many coughing fits nearly sent the soup flying across the room, only stopped by Junhong taking the bowl from him just in time. The older grumbled a bit about how he didn’t need to be fed soup and could eat it on his own, but Junhong didn’t seem to respond to it, still feeding the soup to Jongup.

Once the bowl was empty, Junhong made sure Jongup took his medicine and drank all of the water before letting the older go flopping down on the couch, laying with his head on Junhong’s lap and watching TV.

“How am I looking, Doc?” Jongup joked when Junhong placed the cold compress on his head.

“I think you might survive.” Junhong joked back.

“Will you have to amputate?” Jongup joked.

“Well, it’s a head cold.” Junhong answered. “So, the clear solution is to cut off your head!” The two laughed lightly and Jongup snuggled into Junhong’s lap and closed his eyes. “Good, Himchan said sleeping would make you better faster.”

“Sh,” Jongup laughed. “I can’t sleep with you yammering.” He started coughing again an Junhong rubbed his stomach and chest gently until the coughing fit had passed. 

“Is there anything else I can do to help?” Junhong asked and Jongup could feel him getting ready to rush all over the place again.

“Sit still and watch cartoons with me.” Jongup answered. “No more running around.”

“I can do that.” Junhong mumbled. And so he sat there, playing with Jongup’s hair with one hand and rubbing his chest gently with the other as Jongup dozed off bit until the illness had passed.


	53. (HimDaeJae) Shrunk By A Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: himdae; dae was shrunk by witch and lives in the kitchen of himchan without him knowing  
> (followed by exact same prompt but daejae)  
> Posted On: July 07th 2015
> 
> I dont remember writing this but god do i fucking love it

“I should have never gone and taken my problems to Madam Woo.” Daehyun grumbled to himself, alone in his friends kitchen. “I just wanted Himchan and Youngjae to think I was cute so they’d pay attention to me instead of that stupid cat. Like, I thought she was going to give me a love potion to slip into their food the next time I came over or something. Ugh, I hate my life.” He heard the door open and with a squeak he went to go hide in one of the cabinets. Himchan and Youngjae were roommates, and Daehyun would admit to being somewhat in love with the both of them. 

He knew for a fact that he was the only one that ever used the kitten mug in the back of the cupboard, and so for the past couple of days he had been hiding under it. That’s right, Madam Woo had taken Daehyun’s plea to appear more cute to the boys he liked, and decided the best way to fulfill it was to shrink him down so small that he could fit in a mug. She had brought him to his friends’ house and left him there, so Daehyun had used his oddly enhanced jumping abilities to get himself to the kitchen. He was scared of what the would do when they saw him, but knew Madam Woo wouldn’t change him back for at least another week. So, of course, the reasonable plan was to hide until she was willing to make him tall again.

He had a couple berries and some rice under there with him. He had grabbed the uneaten but cooked rice off of a plate waiting to be watched and the berries from the one time he dared to venture into the fridge. There were really big compared to him, so he’d eat a couple bites every once in a while when he was feeling peckish.

“Do you think Daehyun will stop by today?” He could hear Himchan ask as two sets of footsteps wandered around the house. Daehyun felt a little bad, they hadn’t heard from him in forever.

“Possibly.” Youngjae answered. “It’s Tuesday, he almost always comes over on Tuesdays.”

“Yeah, but I haven’t heard from him since we got Bubbles.” Bubbles was the cat the two had adopted. “Maybe he’s like allergic or we said something to piss him off or something.” Himchan answered. “Like, normally he texts both of us like 90 times a day. Now there’s nothing.”

“He’s probably just busy pouting.” Youngjae answered. “We were paying attention to Bubbles instead of him and we both know how jealous he gets.”

“Man, neither of us are even dating him yet.” Himchan whined. “He needs to chill just a bit if he’s seriously this jealous over a cat.” Daehyun pouted at hearing his friend say that. “Whatever, I’ll get his mug out in case he comes over.”

Youngjae told Himchan to go ahead and Daehyun panicked, evicting himself from his tiny home. All the other mugs in the cabinet were used interchangeably and all the glasses were clear. The bowls were right side up and there was no way to hide behind the plates either. He could hear Himchan’s footsteps nearing the kitchen, so he quickly jumped down from the cabinet and went to hide behind the trash can.

Suddenly, Daehyun remembered to check and see if his phone worked. He knew it had shrunk down with him, but he was too afraid to check and see if the device was still functional. He pulled the tiny block out of his pocket and in delight, started typing because it worked. As his final test, he texted Himchan to say he wouldn’t be able to make it that day. He heard Himchan call out as much to Youngjae and could hear the disappointment in both of their voices as they tried to figure out why Daehyun had ditched them.

A loud noise drew Daehyun’s eyes to immediate danger after he slipped his phone back into his pocket. There above him, two feet tall and terrifying to the four-inch Daehyun, was Bubbles. She got ready to pounce at him and Daehyun went running. The cat went bounding after him and Daehyun couldn’t stop himself from screaming. She caught him in her paws. He thought he was going to die.

“Bubbles, what did you catch that’s making so much noise?” Daehyun could hear Youngjae asking as his footsteps neared. “Huh?” Daehyun squeaked as he was picked up by a careful hand around his middle and placed to stand on Youngjae’s other hand. “Daehyun?” Youngjae held the tiny boy up close to his face.

“You saved me.” Daehyun shouted in relief, hugging Youngjae’s nose. “That was so scary, oh my god.” For a second he forgot that he was tiny and that Youngjae was probably going through a bit of shock at seeing a tiny version of his friend.

“Himchan!" Youngjae shouted suddenly. He went running into the other room, a firm grip on Daehyun in his hand. "Himchan something weird is happening and I don’t know how to react.” He shouted as he ran up to his roommate. Inside Youngjae’s soon-after extended hand sat tiny, tiny Daehyun, rubbing his arms which had been squished by Youngjae’s tight grip.

“Holy shit.” Himchan seemed shocked for only a minute before he recovered. “I think you squished him a little.” Himchan said, taking Daehyun from Youngjae’s hand and putting him on the coffee table. “How big is he? Where’s that ruler?” He asked.

“You normally leave it in the pencil thing on your desk.” Daehyun answered for Youngjae.

“That’s too far away.” Himchan answered. After a second, he held up his iPhone next to Daehyun. “Ok, this thing is like five inches tall and you’re like an inch shorter than it, Daehyun.” He said. “Was it Madam Woo?” They were all so used to weird things happening because of the witch that lived next door that no one even blinked an eye anymore. Daehyun nodded with a pout.

“He’s so cute.” Both Youngjae and Himchan cooed at the same time. Daehyun smiled happily at that. If nothing else, at least they thought he was cute.

“Can we like, cook him tiny meals and carry him around on our shoulders and stuff?” Himchan asked Youngjae. “Daehyun, come on, you’re so cute right now. Would it be alright?”

“Wait, why is he in our house?” Youngjae replied.

“Madam Woo brought me hear after she turned me tiny.” He answered nervously. “I kind of have maybe been secretly living in your kitchen for a couple of days.”

“Aw, poor tiny Daehyunnie.” Himchan cooed. “Do you still have that doll house from when your baby cousin was staying over?” He asked Youngjae. The younger ran to go get it. “Do you think she’ll turn you back?”

“You know Madam Woo.” Daehyun answered. “She’ll show up eventually and let me be tall again.” Himchan nodded, picking up Daehyun and putting him on his shoulder. “I’m going to try to make you a tiny meal.” He insisted. “Hold on tight, okay? It seems like a long drop for you.”

“I’m lighter so I don’t hit the ground as hard.” Daehyun answered with a shrug.

He was tiny for three weeks, riding around on shoulders and shirt pockets and dressed in doll’s clothing. Eventually, though, Madam Woo showed up and whooshed him back to full size. Thankfully, she said nothing about why Daehyun had ended up so tiny.


	54. (DaeJaeLo) Silent Floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:sorry but this is the silent floor of the library and if you don’t shut up so I can study I will yell at you and get us both kicked out AU for Younglo please~  
> (and then the same prompt but daejae)  
> Posted On: July 13th 2015

Youngjae was going to go crazy.

Why the fuck did Daehyun think he could talk so much in the silent floor of the library? And after Youngjae had expressed that he had a final in two days and needed to study? It was like Jung Daehyun had no off switch, currently still blabbering on about test anxiety or some other useless thing Youngjae currently had no time for. His Calculus 4 final was in two days and he needed to study. He could hear other people clear their throats and glare at Daehyun, who seemed to be blabbering at no one since Youngjae’s eyes were fixated on his text book.

“Daehyun, shut up.” Youngjae said quietly. “This is the silent floor of the library, if you want to talk you have to go somewhere else.”

“Oh, sorry.” Daehyun said, and for just a second Youngjae thought he was in the clear. “I’ll keep quiet then, I know your final is soon and you’re stressed and all so I promise I won’t disturb you anymore. Come to think of it, do you think I bothered the other people here? Oh god, what if I was annoying them, what do I do? Should I go apologize?” Youngjae knew Daehyun was only acting like this because he was stressed about his own upcoming final and always looked for social comfort when he was stressed, but Youngjae did not have the energy to deal with it.

“Shut up!” He snapped, a little too loud.

“Sorry.” There was a silent pause. “Youngjae? You’re not mad at me, right? Oh no, you’re not answering. That means you’re mad right? Really mad? Youngjae, you don’t hate me do you? Hello? Youngjae? Please answer me, I’m–”

“Could you just shut up?” Youngjae shouted, drawing all eyes not already glaring at them to them. “Please, just leave, okay? I need to study, this is the silent floor, and you’re being obnoxious! Go away or shut up and study for your final, I don’t care which, just stop talking!” Daehyun opened his mouth as if to say something, but Youngjae continued to yell at him. “Don’t you dare talk again!” He shouted. “To answer your question, yeah, I’m really fucking pissed at you right now because you won’t shut the fuck up for literally half a second! How am I supposed to study with you blabbering on endlessly about nothing? You’re not even saying anything, you’re just talking for the sake of making noise!”

“I’m sorry.” Daehyun pouted.

“Shut up!” Youngjae shouted again.

“Can’t I just apologize?” Daehyun raised his voice as well, “Jeez, if you’re going to be like that, maybe I’ll just go down and sit in the group study area with Yongguk and Himchan instead. I can’t believe I came all the way up here to make studying less hard on you and you’re being so rude to me over it. I don’t even want to talk to you anymore.”

“Then why are you still talking?” Youngjae shouted in frustration. “Go down to the group study area, I don’t care! Just, please, for fuck’s sake–”

“Would you two shut up?” A third voice shouted. From a couple seats over, their friend Junhong picked his head up and glared. “I’m trying to study here, will you please take your fight somewhere else?”

“It’s not me, it’s him!” Youngjae shouted back at him.

“You’re the one shouting on some sort of let’s-be-mean-to-Daehyun tirade!” Daehyun accused in an equally loud shout.

“I don’t care which one of you it is, just shut up or leave!” Junhong shouted back at them. “Seriously, this is the silent floor of the library and you two have been talking and shouting non-stop! Please just shut up and let the rest of us have some peace and quiet! We all have finals and you two fighting isn’t making it any easier to study!”

“It’s not my fault he literally doesn’t know how to shut up!” Youngjae shouted.

“It’s not my fault he’s throwing a tantrum!” Daehyun shouted as well.

“Hey!” The three turned their heads to see one of the security guards for the school. “The three of you, get your stuff and get out. This is the silent floor, any one who makes a lot of noise gets kicked out. You’re disturbing the other students.”

“But–!” All three shouted at once.

“Now!” The security guard ordered, and the three packed up there stuff with grumbles and headed out of the library.

“Thanks a lot Daehyun.” Youngjae grumbled sarcastically. “Where am I going to study now? All the coffee shops are crazy loud and my neighbors won’t stop playing loud music. That was literally the one quiet place I could go.”

“Why don’t we go over to my dorm room?” Junhong suggested. “We both want absolute silence so it should work out. I only came to the library because I hadn’t left my room in three days.”

“Sure.” Youngjae agreed.

“That sounds like a great idea.” Daehyun cheered.

“You’re not allowed to come.” They both said in unison, ignoring Daehyun’s pouts as they left him behind.


	55. (DaeJaeLo) Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: DaeJae, Zelo being extremely jealous of Youngjae because Youngjae is his crush ^^  
> Posted On: November 05th 2014

Zelo dug his nails into his palm, trying not to stare at Daehyun and Youngjae being gross in a close proximity to him as everyone watched a movie together in the dorm. Of course they were always like this, blanket thrown over them because Daehyun apparently had like a  _thing_  for doing stuff in public. Youngjae’s head was buried in Daehyun’s shoulder, pretending to be asleep but neither was fooling anyone. They were all just too used to it to care.

All but Zelo.

 

He had had a massive crush on the fluffy-cheeked vocalist for months now, and right when he was going to swoop in, make his move, and steal Youngjae’s heart, his dumb ass fucking roommate decided to ask Youngjae out himself.

Zelo nearly punched him when he found out, but restrained himself because he was determined to look good in front of Youngjae. It had been his fault, maybe, maybe he was too slow at making a move, maybe he wasn’t obvious enough with how much he liked the older vocalist.  _Daehyun_  sure was obvious, he couldn’t keep his hands to himself for a second, even when Youngjae wasn’t in the mood or wanted to be left alone.

The maknae  _knew_  he would be better for Youngjae. They were fucking perfect for each other! But no, Jung Daehyun had to go and ruin it all.

That night he could hear the bed creaking in Youngjae’s room and actually punched a hole in the wall. How was he supposed to stand this? How was he supposed to stand seeing the person he liked with someone else?

Two days later, it got to be too much for him, and he screamed at them to ‘stop being so fucking disgusting all the time!’ citing that they already had to hear them every night, they shouldn’t have to see them being gross during the day too. After that he stormed off to his room, slamming the door shut behind him. He didn’t give a shit if he was supposed to share his room with Daehyun, it’s not like the older ever left Youngjae’s side anyway.

The door opened a half hour later, and Zelo could guess from the nervous footsteps that it was Youngjae. “Junhonggie,” He said, a little more carefully than he normally would. Some part of Junhong screamed that this should be it, that fuck Daehyun, this is what the world should be like. “I brought you ice cream.” He said softly.

Junhong wanted to ignore him, but he never could when it was Youngjae, so instead he rolled over and sat up, taking the bowl of ice cream and starting to eat it. Youngjae sat next to him on the bed, wrapping an arm around the younger and running his fingers up an down the younger’s side. It made him sad, he wanted it to always be like this.

“You shouldn’t sit like this when you have a boyfriend.” Junhong said rudely, moving away from Youngjae as much as he wanted to stay in the warm embrace.

Youngjae narrowed his eyes in confusion, tilting his head to the side. “What do you mean?” He asked.

“You shouldn’t cuddle with other people when you’re dating Daehyun.” Zelo kept up his cold voice, that jealous hurt ringing in his chest. “And you shouldn’t kiss me anymore while you’re with him.” Zelo didn’t want Youngjae to stop kissing him, but maybe this was easier.

Youngjae was laughing then, patting Zelo’s shoulder. “Seriously, what are you going on about? Daehyun and I aren’t dating. Fucking, yes, and I want to apologize if we’ve kept you up at night doing that, but we definitely are not dating.” Zelo stared blankly at the vocalist, confused. “Oh come on, you’re a big boy Junhong, you should know about these things. He likes someone else, I like someone else. It’s all temporary, until we get with the people we like.”

“Who do you like, hyung?” Zelo asked.

“No comment.” The fluffy-cheeked vocalist answered. “Enjoy your ice cream. I’ll make sure we keep it down tonight.”


	56. (DaeJaeLo) Cheating (2 Drabbles)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 1: YoungLo, DaeJae - Youngjae cheating on Zelo with Daehyun ;)  
> Posted On: November 05th 2014
> 
> Prompt 2: apparently there were two of them and they were both lost in the fire  
> Posted On: February 07th 2015
> 
>  
> 
> NOTE: im not sure why the fuck i wrote it this way maybe it's because this was around the time i was working on obsession or something but daehyun's like... lowkey rape-y in this... im sorry

Youngjae’s day was always on a schedule, comprised of Zelo time and Daehyun time. Daehyun knew this, Junhong did not. It was a little secret, an awful game he played. 

Now, don’t misunderstand, Youngjae loved his cute, tall boyfriend with his big eyes and cute smile. But he was tired of slow. He was tired of waiting. Sexual frustration had built up inside him and then one day, a month ago, it happened.

_Daehyun had pinned him against the wall, the two of them being the only ones in the dorm at the time. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Youngjae demanded. Daehyun answered by kissing him hard, not letting up as he shoved a knee in between Youngjae’s legs to rub at his crotch. Youngjae let out a little whine and then Daehyun pulled away._

_“You’re going slow with your Junnie, aren’t you? It’s cute, it really is, but don’t you want more?” There was something dark in his tone. “I’ll give you more, Jae.”_

_“I’m not leaving Junhong for you.” Youngjae said coldly, groaning just the littlest bit when Daehyun decided that comment warranted hand groping at his ass._

_“I’m not asking you to leave him for me. I’m asking to have a little fun.”_

That’s how it all started, all the sneaking around, the lying, the hiding. Youngjae felt bad, he really did love Zelo. But at the same time he needed more; innocent kisses and cuddling just weren’t enough.

He spent the day curled up on the couch with Zelo, cuddled together as they watched movies, sometimes kissing but usually not.Eventually Junhong suggested they move to Youngjae’s room, because Daehyun kept walking by an glaring at him, and that probably meant he wanted to use the TV. They cold just get the movies on their laptops.

But things were odd once the next movie started. Zelo didn’t seem to be paying attention, to be making those snide little comments he made normally that Youngjae always giggled at. Instead he was focused on Youngjae’s skin under his hands, on sneaking his fingers underneath the older’s shirt. He even started sucking a hickey on Youngjae’s neck, hoping the elder would get the hint.

Youngjae did, and he went with it, letting Zelo go as far as he was comfortable with like always. But by the end of the movie, Junhong had gotten Youngjae hard, and that’s the point he decided to stop at, declaring they should go to bed.

Youngjae waited until he was pretty sure Junhong was asleep and then he got up, sliding out of bed to go to Daehyun’s room. He needed the other to relieve the pent up tension.

Neither was focused enough to see Zelo watching them through the crack in the door, returning to Youngjae’s bed with tears in his eyes at the betrayal. He could have made Youngjae moan like that, he could have been the one but no.

Youngjae snuck back into bed an hour later, throwing an arm around his boyfriend carelessly. When he woke up, the bed was empty.

 

\--

 

Junhong had been avoiding him for days and Youngjae had no clue how to respond. Junhong was always there with him, whenever his schedule dictated ‘Junhong time’ and yet suddenly it was hard to believe they even lived in the same apartment. He had moved into Yongguk’s room one day while Youngjae and Daehyun had been sent out to do errands, and Daehyun claimed Junhong was avoiding him entirely as well.

Youngjae could guess what had happened. He didn’t know how but there was really only one explanation. Confirmation came from Jongup while they were doing the dishes together. “Jongup,” Youngjae wanted to ask for him to pass a dry towel, only to be interrupted.

“I don’t want to talk to you.” Jongup answered, quiet and serious, causing confusion to cross Youngjae’s face.

“You don’t have to talk then, I just want the other towel.” He answered. “Is there something wrong with that? Did I do something that offended you? Because if we have a problem, you can just tell me up front.”

“You want a lot of things, don’t you?” Jongup countered. “Can’t stand having only one towel, you have to have two. It’s the same with boys, isn’t it?” His voice was hushed, barely audible over the bubbling water he was washing the dishes in a Youngjae could only stare in shock. Of course if Jongup knew, he’d be upset as well. Junhong was his best friend and he was a little overprotective of the sensitive younger.

Youngjae’s eyes flickered down, staring at his empty hands for a couple seconds. “He knows, doesn’t he?” Youngjae asked softly.

Jongup’s voice was less harsh when he spoke next, as if Youngjae’s expression had elicited some small amount of pity. “Yeah, he does. He told all of us too.” There was a slight hesitation and then a, “What were you thinking? Why would you do that?”

“Because I’m a piece of shit.” Youngjae answered. “I don’t know. I just did, I can’t even remember why.” The water of the sink shut off and Jongup just turned to stare at him, jaw set harsh. “Do you think there’s anything I can do to fix it? Or did I fuck up so bad that I can’t win him back?” Youngjae’s voice held the pain he was feeling, fucked over by his own stupidity.

“He hasn’t broken up with you yet, has he? No matter how much the rest of us tell him too, you’re still technically together.” Jongup answered.

“What do you think I should do?” Youngjae asked, so desperate to find away to make up his infidelity to Junhong.

“I think you should leave him alone. When he caves and comes back to you, break up with him. Be harsh. Be an asshole. I don’t give a fuck, just don’t break my best friend’s heart more than once.” Jongup answered, words rather uncharacteristic of him. He was just that angry. And then, Youngjae was alone.

A day or so later, Youngjae was alone in the apartment with Daehyun, the others having left for one thing or another with general glares in his direction as they went. He was starting to think they were avoiding him too. Daehyun flopped down on the couch next to him with some amount of smugness crossing his features as he attempted to lean in to connect their lips, only to be shoved away harshly by Youngjae. “Don’t.” The younger ordered.

“Why not?” Daehyun asked. “No one’s home; we have time for a quickie before they get back.”

“I want you to leave me alone. I’m not doing this anymore.” Youngjae answered, holding confidence in his voice. This was at least something right he could do, wasn’t it? Youngjae smacked Daehyun’s hand away as the other scoffed, trying to push Youngjae into it anyway. “Don’t touch me.”

“Oh, come on, baby.” Daehyun stared, rolling his eyes. “You’re so ready to fuck when you’ve got your cute little boyfriend around, but the moment you break up, you’re going cold on me? Isn’t that a little backwards? Let’s view this as a good thing, now we can finally be together, right? We don’t need to hide it or sneak around anymore.” He seemed a little too smug, and Youngjae realized he had planned this, all of it.

He was trembling with anger as he pushed Daehyun away from him and got off the couch, unsure if he was going to lock himself in his room or start throwing things. “Together? We’ve never been together, Daehyun! And Junhong and I haven’t broken up yet, there’s still hope I can fix what you fucked up!”

Daehyun stood up to follow him, seeming complacent. “You’re sexy when you’re angry. Come on, let’s have some fun.”

“No!” Youngjae was shouting backing away as Daehyun tried to approach him. “No, never again! Leave me the fuck alone!” He didn’t here the door opening over his own shouting but Daehyun did, deciding to put on a show so he could finish getting what he wanted. Once Junhong was out of the picture, surely Youngjae would come along, right? “Stop it, don’t touch me!” Youngjae shouted as Daehyun pinned him to the wall.

“Why would I do that, baby? You know you want it.” Daehyun answered.

“Get off me!” Youngjae shouted in response, desperate and upset as he tried to get away. “I don’t want to do this again, just leave me alone. I don’t want anything to do with you so just get off and leave me alone!”

“I’m trying to get off.” Daehyun answered coldly. “And to get you off too. Come on, baby, after so many–”

Youngjae was able to tear his hand away, slapping Daehyun hard across the face. “Just leave me alone!” He shouted. “Why do you keep doing this? Why do you keep cornering me and trying to pressure me into things? I don’t want this! I just want to be with Junhong, but you ruined that, didn’t you? So why can’t you just leave me alone now? Haven’t you ruined my life enough?” He was crying by the end of it, shoving Daehyun away and storming into his room. The door slammed behind him, followed by the soft click of a lock.

Himchan and Junhong had been the ones to return while Youngjae was shouting, hearing from a bit before they opened the door on. “Junhong.” Himchan said softly, putting a hand on the younger’s shoulder to try to keep him from running to Youngjae. They were all trying to stop Junhong from going back to him, all thought he should break up with Youngjae for what he had done. “He’s not worth it.”

“Yes, he is.” Junhong answered, shrugging of Himchan’s hand and following his boyfriend to his room. The door was locked, so he knocked, hopeful.

“There’s a 99.99% chance you are not the person I want to talk to right now.” Youngjae’s voice came for inside the room, it was clear he was still crying. “So go the fuck away. Just leave me alone.”

Junhong swallowed hard, taking a deep breath. He was angry and he was hurt, but maybe he loved Youngjae enough to forgive him. “There’s always that .01% though, right?” There was the sound of thuds from the room, as if Youngjae had tried to get up to quickly and rolled off the bed. Only a second or two later the lock was clicking open and there was Youngjae, his eyes red-rimmed but hopeful.

“Junhong, I’m so sorry.” The older cried.

“I know.” Junhong answered. And then, he pulled him into a tight hug. “I know.”


	57. (DaeJaeLo) Polyamory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: DaeJaeLo "I keep walking in on you making out with my roommate and I’m uncomfortably into both of you au"  
> Posted On: April 17th 2015

Zelo blushed bright red as he walked in on his roommate, Daehyun, making out with their mutual friend, Youngjae, for probably the fifth time. “Sorry, I just need my chemistry book!” He said, quickly rushing to his desk to get it before rushing out of the room with embarrassment.

Not too long later, he was sitting on one of the fields students often study on with two other friends of his, but the scene was still playing in his head like always. Daehyun’s arms around Youngjae’s shoulders, Youngjae’s hand firmly on his waist, their tongues tangling in the hot kiss that would one day lead to more.

Zelo wanted to be a part of that, and not just in the threesome sort of way. He couldn’t pick which one he liked more. Daehyun was friendly and loud, all over the place and blunt, but funny and warm-hearted. His skin a was pretty tanned shade and his smile could probably make flowers grow. Youngjae was loud too, and excitable, intelligent and caring. He was sweet-hearted and sensitive, and even now Junhong swore Youngjae had a crush on him since the older of the two university students was always kissing Junhong’s cheek and calling him cute.

Then again, maybe Daehyun had a crush on him too, sometimes sneaking into his bed when Junhong would let him to cuddle together.

“I can’t study, I’m in a complete crisis.” Junhong whined to his friends, Jongup and Yongguk. “Fuck my life guys.” He whined.

“What’s wrong?” Jongup asked.

“I walked in on Youngjae and Daehyun making out again.” Junhong whined.

“You could ask them to just make out in Youngjae’s room if it bothers you so much.” Yongguk suggested, not knowing why Junhong was really upset. Jongup, however, had heard enough rants about this and only rolled his eyes.

“That’s not the problem.” Junhong whined. “The problem is they’re both hot and I want to make out with them and go on dates and stuff with them too. I’m like super into both of them and they’re super into each other.” He made out a loud whining noise and flopped around on the grass. “How do I subtly convince two people to be in a polyamorous relationship with me?” He whined.

“You could just ask them?” Jongup said like he always did. “This is ridiculous.”

“Wait, weren’t Youngjae and Daehyun–?” Yongguk started, cut off by Jongup.

“Exactly.” Jongup said.

“Yeah, kiddo, you should just ask them if they’d be down for a polyamorous relationship with you.” Yongguk told him. “It’s 2015, no one gives a shit anymore.”

Junhong sighed. “Alright, I’ll try.”

* * *

Two hours later, after actually managing to study for his finals, Junhong headed back to his dorm room to find Youngjae and Daehyun still making out. Now, it was Youngjae laying on top of Daehyun, one hand tangled in his hair and the other lightly resting on his throat as they moved their lips together. Junhong tried to ignore the tightening in his pants as Youngjae looked up, his lips puffy and expression satisfied.

Before Junhong could even say anything, Daehyun was whining out. “Can you just ask him already?”

“Why can’t you?” Youngjae shot back.

“I was too shy to ask you out, you think I can do this?” Daehyun whined. “Come on, it’s been weeks, just ask, please.”

“Ask me what?” Junhong asked.

“Would you be interested in, um, being in, like, a threeway relationship with Daehyun and I?” Youngjae asked. “Because we both really like each other and we both really like you, and honestly that’s the best solution we can think of.”

“I really like the both of you too.” Junhong answered a bit nervously. “So yeah, I’d be up for that.”

“Would you be up for making out?” Daehyun asked. “Because Youngjae’s being boring and saying he just wants to cuddle.” Youngjae hit Daehyun’s arm and they stuck their tongues out at each other playfully.

“Yes, I would definitely be up for that.” Junhong answered, quickly putting his book bag down and kicking off his shoes, then joining them on the bed.


	58. (DaeJaeLo) Dating Site

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I signed up for a dating website to get my mom off my back" au. -daejaelo  
> Posted On: October 18th 2015

"Honey, when are you going to bring a nice girl home?“ His mom asked for maybe the 900th time.

“Still gay, thanks for remembering.” Zelo answered with a small frown.

“Then when are you going to bring a nice boy home?” His mother asked. “I’m just saying that you don’t really go out that often anymore, you barely even see that nice boy you used to be friends with anymore. What was his name, Jongup?”

“That’s because Jongup moved to the States. I told you this already.” Zelo didn’t mean to be this rude, he was just grumpy since all of his conversations with his mom lately seemed to go this way. “Why does it matter to you so much if I’m seeing someone or not? Shouldn’t you like that I’m not out all the time since it means you don’t have to worry?”

“I’m always going to worry about you.” His mom answered in a small voice. “I just thought maybe you’d want to get back out there, Junhonggie. You broke up with that last guy months ago, but it feels like you’re not over him.”

“I am over him.” Zelo lied.

“Then why won’t you try to find someone, or at least go out with friends. If you spend all of your time cooped up in your room, you’ll get depressed.”

Zelo sighed. “How about this: I’ll sign up for some dumb dating site, okay? That way I get to stay in my room where I’m happy and you don’t need to worry because I’ll be talking to people and making new friends. Does that work?”

“Fine.” His mother didn’t seem to like his plan but at least it was something. 

Once she had left the room, Zelo went to look up dating sites, scrolling through a bunch that looked dull before one caught his eye. It was a sight focused primarily on queer and polyamorous couples, and Zelo wondered if maybe that would work. He had known for a while that he was more comfortable in at least some sort of polyamorous relationship over a monogamist one. Even just an open relationship was better, but he preferred one in which the relationship was just between three people.

He, after chewing on his lip and debating for a moment, made an account and spent an hour or so filling out a profile. What could go wrong?

Within an hour, he had received at least fifteen messages, although there was only one that really interested him. There was a couple, two men, that had messaged him. When Zelo clicked on their profile his heart nearly stopped because  _god_  were they hot.

–

Youngjae sat chewing his lip at the kitchen table while Daehyun ran around making them a snack. They didn’t live together, but Youngjae visited Daehyun’s apartment often enough since he still lived with his family. “Did the really cute kid message back yet?” Daehyun asked as he walked by, pecking Youngjae’s head.

“Yeah, he just did.” Youngjae replied. They had already been dating for about six months, but felt as though something was missing from their relationship. That something being another person. They had tried to remedy that problem by having an open relationship, but found that wasn’t exactly what they wanted. Daehyun had made them a profile on a dating website the day before, and together they had stumbled upon the profile of a really cute boy named Junhong, who they had been talking to for the past day. “He types really cute, Dae. I literally can’t.” He giggled, before reading Junhong’s message out in a baby voice.

“You should ask for his skype so we can video call him.” Daehyun suggested.

“No way!” Youngjae answered. “It’s way too early for that, it’ll just freak him out.” He pouted at his boyfriend’s cluelessness.

“No it won’t.” Daehyun shot back. “You really like him, Jae, and I like him too. It’s not like we’re asking him out yet, we’re just asking to talk face to face. That’s not bad at all.”

“It’s too– Oh! He messaged again.” Youngjae said looking at the screen. Daehyun came over to lean over his shoulder and look again. “He wants our skype username.” Youngjae said, looking up at Daehyun in defeat. “Fine, okay, you were right. I’ll give him mine since your laptop is still broken.” He added.

A couple minutes later, snacks made and relocated to the couch, they got a skype call from the cute friend they had made. It connected and they all stared in shock for a little bit. 

“You’re both so hot!” Zelo seemed to exclaim accidentally, quickly covering his mouth after he spoke. 

“Oh god, he is really, really cute. You were right.” Daehyun whined. 

Youngjae hit him lightly in the chest. “Hi, Junhonggie! It’s nice to meet you.”


	59. OT6 Murder Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:bap thriller fic! They went for a camping during summer break. And unexpected events happen. There's a murder out there at their camp site. /pls make it a bloody mess/  
> Posted On: July 12th 2015
> 
> WARNING: CONTAINS GORE AND MURDER  
> bap is truly a band full of snakes

“I don’t think this is the best idea.” Junhong mumbled as their group of friends drove up to the campsite they’d be spending their week long camping trip at. The youngest among them, he wan normally excited and energetic whenever it came to things like this, but for once he seemed timid. They had agreed they wanted to go on a trip together, something where they could have fun for some time in the summer before everyone separated off for their own vacations. Yongguk was going to Europe, Himchan to New York City, Daehyun to Busan, Youngjae to Tokyo, Jongup to Los Angeles, and Junhong to Toronto. Each was leaving rather soon, and so their only real option with such little planning time was to go camping.

“What are you worried for?” Himchan teased him. “Nothing bad will happen, it’s just a camping trip.”

“Besides, kiddo, we’re the only ones out here.” Yongguk told him with a shrug. “The ranger said there were no wild animal attacks recently or anything so nothing bad can happen. Worse comes to worse, if someone gets injured we have the car and the hospital isn’t so far off.”

“Fine.” Junhong grumbled. That first day, everything went well. They ate together, and after Yongguk and Himchan went fishing, Youngjae and Daehyun magically disappeared for a little while only to return with messy hair and happy smiles, and Jongup and Junhong had a tree climbing contest. They gathered again to goof off for a couple hours, make dinner together, and tell stories around the camp fire until well into the night. 

All seemed well and Junhong admitted his nervousness was quelled.

They split off in pairs to go to sleep. Daehyun and Himchan were in one tent, Yongguk and Jongup in the second, and Youngjae and Junhong in the third.

Morning hit and four of the six friends exited their tents with tired but content yawns. “Are Himchan and Daehyun up yet?” Yongguk asked the others.

“Doesn’t look like it.” Jongup answered with a shrug. “They both said they were really tired last night, we should maybe let the sleep in.”

“Yeah.” Youngjae agreed. The four went and made breakfast, waiting until the food was ready to wake the two up. Junhong ended up being the one with that job because he was the youngest and often taken advantage of.

From inside the tent, there were screams. Everyone ran inside and hysteria set in. Daehyun’s sleeping bag was empty, but splattered with blood. It had soaked the bag all the way through and into the ground some. From the looks of it, the blood was Himchan’s. He had not just been stabbed, but rather cut apart, not entirely into little pieces but into good sized chunks. Junhong had fallen back, half outside the tent and as pale as a ghost as he screamed. 

Yongguk, in his few seconds of sanity, was able to pull Junhong out of the tent and away from the gory sight before he lost it. “I want to go home!” Junhong cried.

“Me too!” Youngjae agreed, also in tears. The two huddled together, shaking heavily as they cried at the sight of the friend, his entrails outside his body, laying between the two sleeping bags and his beautiful face the only thing preserved. Well, covered in blood, but preserved.

“We need to find Daehyun first.” Yongguk asserted. “He probably woke up and saw all the blood and went running to puke.”

“What if he killed Himchan?” Youngjae asked. “We should go now, he can take care of himself.”

“Do you really think he would do that?” Junhong asked with scared amazement.

“Of course not.” Youngjae insisted. “But we’re the only six people out here and that couldn’t have been an animal attack. You and I can account for each other being in our tent all night, I didn’t feel you get up once. Yongguk and Jongup’s tent has a zipper so loud that it woke me up when Yongguk got up this morning, so it couldn’t be either of them either. So it was Daehyun, maybe.”

“We should leave.” Junhong said in a small voice. “I want my mom.”

“We need to find Daehyun first.” Yongguk insisted. “You know he wouldn’t hurt Himchan, Youngjae. You’re just in shock. What if he was taken by whoever was out here? Whoever murdered Himchan? We need to split up and find him before it’s too late.”

“That’s exactly what a murderer would say.” Jongup remarked quietly. He raised his hands defensively when Yongguk glared at him. “I’m not accusing you, I’m just saying, Youngjae has a point and wanting us to each go off alone sounds like a prime way for all of us to die.”

“I don’t want to die!” Junhong sobbed.

“You’re not going to die.” Yongguk insisted. “We’re going to go find Daehyun and then go home. Okay? Stop accusing people of being murderers, all you’re doing is scaring Junhong and increasing your own paranoia. And if we’re trying to send out suspicion here, I know for a fact Jongup got up in the middle of the night. He just opened the tent flap slower so the zipper wouldn’t make as much noise.”

“Well excuse me for needing to pee!” Jongup answered. “Whatever, let’s go find Daehyun and get out of here. We need to report this to the police.”

The four went off to go searching then, with Youngjae and Jongup off on their own and Junhong clinging to Yongguk because he was scared. They wandered around the forest for nearly an hour before they heard Youngjae’s screams and went running. The two got separated along the way, but managed to get there with Yongguk shortly after Junhong.

Junhong started screaming and sobbing as well because Youngjae had found Daehyun. He was hanging from his feet from a tree, having been stabbed in multiple places so the blood would drain out of him. ‘You’re next’ was carved into his stomach, dripping blood down to the oversaturated ground as well. He looked so pale it was not hard to tell he had been dead and hanging there for several hours, and everyone sucked in harsh breaths as Yongguk tried to force Youngjae and Junhong away from the terrifying sight.

“Come on, let’s go get Jongup and leave.” Yongguk insisted.

“He’s dead.” Youngjae sobbed. “Whenever someone is missing, they’re dead. Jongup is dead. I know it.”

“He’s not dead. We just need to find him and go.” Yongguk insisted.

“Why do you keep insisting on staying here?” Youngjae shouted. “Are you the one killing all of us? You want us to stay so you can keep picking us off one by one? Let’s leave before we all die!”

“Please, I want to go home.” Junhong begged. “I don’t want to die too.”

“No one else is going to die!” Yongguk insisted. “Jongup’s probably in the camp. Let’s go get him and we’ll go.” At the end of his statement he tripped, and all three who had not been looking where they were going because they were too busy arguing, fell.

There on the ground, covered in mud, was Jongup. His face was blue and when Yongguk checked for a pulse he found none. There were bruises darkening along his neck, seeming to say he was strangled to death. He was not mutilated like the others, but that did not stop Youngjae or Junhong’s screams. “He’s dead!” Junhong cried in terror. “How is he dead? I think I ran this way before and I didn’t see him!”

“Didn’t Yongguk arrive after you by a little bit?” Youngjae asked.

“Yeah, we both went running and then when I looked back he wasn’t behind me anymore.” Junhong answered through his tears.

“Because he was murdering Jongup.” Youngjae answered.

“What?” Yongguk demanded.

“You killed Jongup and Daehyun and Himchan!” Youngjae accused. “You opened the tent flap so loudly earlier so that we wouldn’t think it was you, but it was, wasn’t it? You killed them! It’s always the quiet ones!”

“Oh my god.” Junhong whimpered as he and Youngjae slowly stepped away. “Youngjae, what do we do?  I don’t want to die.”

“Run.” Youngjae whispered. “I’ll meet you at the car and we’ll drive away.” Junhong nodded and the two both went running from Yongguk, who shouted at their retreating figures that it wasn’t him.

Youngjae made it to the car first, only to remember that he needed the keys. A gun shot fired and he screamed a little. Junhong must be dead! He couldn’t believe it, Yongguk had shot Junhong, and he needed to get out of there fast if he was going to survive this. Youngjae barely managed to find the keys, having to dig through the bloody pockets of one of the chunks that formerly was Himchan, and went to go sprinting off to the car.

Outside the tent, he heard a soft thud, equivalent to a cadaver being dropped on the ground. Youngjae tried to stay absolutely silent as he heard the footsteps leave, going towards the car.

Counting to ten in his head, Youngjae slipped out of the tent so he could make a break for it, but he froze when he saw the body.

Yongguk.

Yongguk was dead. He had been shot in the back of the head. Youngjae approached the body carefully, slowly. His heart was pounding but his body was frozen. “He’s dead.” Youngjae whimpered.

“You’re next.” Youngjae turned suddenly, knowing that voice well. Junhong was twirling a gun in his gloved hand as if it was a toy. “On your knees.” He ordered.

Youngjae dropped. His whole body was shaking. “Junhong, what’s going on?”

“You guys should have listened to me when I said I wanted to go home. I figured, maybe I could let some of you survive a couple weeks longer, but no. You all had to be stupid and stay, and so you all had to die now instead a little farther in the future.” Junhong approached him slowly and Youngjae whimpered. “Of course, you were all going to die by the end of the year anyway, but I was hoping to space out my fun just a bit.”

“Please don’t kill me.” Youngjae begged. “I’ll do anything you want. Please.”

Junhong approached him and Youngjae whimpered as the gun pressed up against his temple. “Open your mouth.” Junhong ordered. Youngjae guessed what sick thing Junhong wanted him to do and complied, it was better than dying at least. His eyes bulged in surprise when instead of something else, it was the barrel gun the slipped between his lips.

“Hold onto it.” Junhong insisted, although even when Youngjae complied, he kept a grip on the gun to make sure he couldn’t pull the gun out of his mouth. “I won’t kill you on one condition, Youngjae. Kill yourself.”

It was silent for a long time as Youngjae sobbed silently around the gun in his mouth. He tried to pull away from it but Junhong held him still. Then, slowly, Youngjae’s finger began to move. The gun shot fired.

–

“Please, help me.” Junhong staggered into the hospital ten minutes later, a deep gash in his side. He was sobbing as he near collapsed into the gurney they put him on. The went to treat the wound, telling him he was lucky because it wasn’t deep enough to kill him by only a hair.

The police came while Junhong was being treated, and when he was put to rest in a hospital bed they came in to ask what happened. “I went camping with my friends.” Junhong sobbed. “We went camping and I don’t know what happened. Youngjae and Himchan and Daehyun got into a fight last night. When we woke up Himchan was dead.” He paused for a couple long seconds because he was sobbing too hard to say anything else. “We all wanted to leave but Youngjae made us go looking for Daehyun. Yongguk and I went together and Youngjae and Jongup went together. Suddenly we heard Youngjae screaming and we went running. Daehyun was hanging from a tree by the ankles. He’s dead.” Another long pause for him to cry.

“We all got into a fight then. Youngjae was accusing us off doing it and Yongguk was accusing him. I was scared so I went running off, and that’s when I found Jongup dead in the mud.” It took several minutes for him to stop crying. “I was so scared, so scared and I went running towards the car and I could hear someone running after me. Suddenly Youngjae was tackling me and he stabbed me in the side and stood there for a while watching me bleed. I pretended to die and I was so scared. I was so scared but then I heard a gunshot and so I snuck to the car so I could leave. In the review mirror I saw Youngjae shoot himself.” Junhong sobbed. “He just went crazy.” He sobbed again.

“Does he have any history of mental illness or anything like that?” The police asked.

Like the rest of his story, Junhong lied. “I don’t know. I know he was dating Daehyun and Daehyun was cheating on him with pretty much everyone. Not me, but everyone else. He slept with pretty much anyone with a pulse and Youngjae hated it. They got into the fight because Daehyun wanted to sleep with Himchan last night, and Youngjae and I ended up sleeping in the same tent, but we could hear them and– he was so mad but I didn’t realize he would–” Junhong became inconsolable after that.


	60. OT6 Spies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: B.A.P as spies  
> Posted On: September 27th 2015

The six boys gathered around the monitor, each not knowing each other. “Welcome, agents.” The directors voice came from over the speakers. “I have spoken to you all individually before, but now that I have you together it’s time I offer some explanation. Over the past couple of years our enemies have gotten better and better at  detecting and destroying our spies, and you are the last six we have. The collective and I have agreed there is only one way to keep our department alive and our country safe– we will be using the six of you as a team.”

“You’ll be doing what now?” Himchan spoke. “Teams are for newbies, I’ve got too much seniority.”

“As do I.” Yongguk agreed.

“This is ridiculous!” Junhong agreed. “I can manage myself, I don’t need help from some team.”

The commotion grew until the director’s voice silenced the three’s objections. “All of you, save one, is an experienced agent.” The director spoke. “But that does not change the fact that all our experienced agents have died trying to missions lately. Putting you in a team is our safest option.”

“What, so they can all die?” Youngjae was the one to pipe up next.

“What do you mean ‘they’?” Himchan snapped. “How do you know you’d survive but not us? Would you be the one to kill us then?” He was silenced quickly by the director.

“I’m tech.” Youngjae replied curtly. “The most dangerous thing I do is blow things up, and I do that from very far away.”

“Agents!” he director called again. “Listen, I understand this is not an ideal situation, but you six are literally our last hope. An enemy bombing went undetected last week and all of our trainee spies perished. The more experienced spies have been picked off one by one on their missions. I don’t think you’re understanding me, you are all we have left. For the good of the people of our country, work together!”

There was a pause before the three arguing relented. “Now, if you’ll behave, I must go meet with the collective. Please, introduce yourselves and do not kill each other.”

The screen flickered off, leaving the six to stare at each other. After a moment, Himchan and Yongguk seemed to have a moment of recognition. “Red.” Himchan said with a smile. The two embraced briefly. “I haven’t seen you since back when we were newbies ourselves.” He said cheerily. Yongguk smiled back.

“Houston, right? They sure gave us shit for a first mission.” Yongguk answered. “But, hey, we came out alright.” There was a pause before Yongguk turned to the others. “We should introduce ourselves. I’m Red, I’ve been appointed team leader. My specialties are combat and extraction.”

“Pink.” Himchan spoke next. “I’m an on-ground tech operator. My specialties are explosives and engineering.”

“Yellow.” Youngjae spoke. “I’ll be your tech operator from base.”

“I’m Blue.” Junhong spoke, clearly the youngest of them all even though he towered over them. He did not need to say his specialties, everyone one knew of the jack-of-all-trades blue spy.

“So you’re blue then.” Jongup next to him remarked with content. “I’ve been wondering which you were. I’m Green, specialties in hacking and combat.”

The last boy was quiet. He looked pale despite the tan of his skin. He had deep bags under his eyes and they swore they could see his hands shaking the littlest bit. When he shifted, Youngjae cause sight of the bandages on his arm. “I’m a newbie.” Daehyun eventually spoke, his voice shaky. “Code-name Grey. My ability lies in weaponry and fire arms.”

“And not exploding.” Jongup commented. Daehyun shook. “Sorry, they had me at the desk, I thought it would be interesting to watch the trainees train and–”

“And everything else.” Youngjae replied. “Can’t say I’m not guilty of that myself.” They did not talk much more, rather going their separate ways until the director called them for a mission.

It was two weeks later that they were called upon, and the boys had gathered a couple times since for mundane things such as coffee or lunch, trying to become acquainted enough that they would be able to work together in the field.

When they entered the mission room, Youngjae was not with them. Instead, he appeared on the monitor. “Your mission is easy.” He asserted. “We have two objectives, extract information regarding strategy from an enemy base and destroy the base after. There must be no survivors.” The boys each began loading themselves up with tech while Youngjae explained each thing. “The plane is waiting for you all, be careful.” Youngjae asserted.

Himchan piloted the plane to the location of the base, in the middle of nowhere surrounded by green fields and pastures. The five split up the moment they were out of the plane, each running off to complete their own task. Himchan said Youngjae’s explosives around the perimeter while Junhong broke in to set them on the inside supports of the building, getting into fights along the way. Yongguk and Jongup fought there way through the building to get Jongup to the databases, which he quickly hacked into to extract all of the information. Daehyun waited outside, shooting anyone that tried to escape.

There were a couple times when one nearly didn’t make it, and Himchan had to jump into the building to help Junhong when there were five or six guys on him, but in the end they all made it out okay. Youngjae sent the code for the explosives to go off then, and they all waited with bated breath.

Nothing happened.

“What the fuck?” Youngjae voice came screeching through their ear pieces. “Why aren’t they working?” He asked.

“Is there a code blocker?” Jongup asked. “Like a field they have set around the base to keep outside codes from getting in.” Youngjae spent a couple seconds trying to check before Jongup sighed. “We don’t have time for this, they’ll have phoned for help any second now.”

“We could manually set them off.” Himchan suggested. “The only problem being, once you set it to explode, it explodes. Whoever did it would die.”

“I’ll do it.” Yongguk offered immediately. “I’m team leader, it’s my job to take care of things if something goes wrong.”

There was a silence as all of them tried to find an argument as to why they should be the one to go instead. And through the arguing Daehyun did not say a word. Right as they all set to go regardless of the others, one of the explosives went off, sending a catalyst reaction through the building until it was a smoldering pile of rubble in it’s wake. 

Daehyun stood there in front of the others, assault rifle in hand. It took them a moment to realize he had set the explosives off with a bullet. “I already watched all of my friends blow up once.” He said softly.

“Well, now you won’t have to see that again.” Youngjae promised. “Get back to the ship and come back to base. Our mission is complete.”

“I feel like we should go get shwarma like the Avengers or something.” Junhong commented as they boarded their plane.

“I kind of want pizza.” Daehyun replied.

“I’ll order it, it’ll be here by the time you get back.” Youngjae promised. And so ended their first mission.


	61. OT6 Beach Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can you write ot6!bap that shows their friendship/brotherhood.  
> Posted On: September 24th 2015

Coolers, towels, and bags in hand, the boys headed down the sandy expanse of the beach toward a small spot that was empty of people. Beach days were always appreciated and the six were already relaxed before they had even settled in. They set up their towels and the umbrella Yongguk had been carrying, using the coolers and their bags to way the towels down before they stripped off their shirts and shoes so they could enjoy the beach fully.

There went a could couple minutes in which half were applying sunscreen and the other half, bronzer, depending on how likely they were to burn in the sun or just tan. There was a relaxed feeling about it until Junhong and Jongup declared it was a race to get in the water and everyone went running. Yongguk was the last one to make it to the shoreline and was promptly buried in the sand as a result. They stood around for a while, laughing as he complained he’d be covered in sand for the next week.

They went running into the water once he was unburied, splashing each other and diving under waves that were about to come crashing over them. They reached a point where only Junhong could stand with his whole head above water and Daehyun clung to him and whined until they moved back to a place where his feet could touch the ground.

Since Daehyun didn’t actually like being that far out in the ocean, he thought it was dangerous, he and Himchan headed back to lay in the sun while the others goofed off and enjoyed the water. 

After an hour or so the others came to lay in the sun too, although Jongup went wandering on the line where the foliage met the sand, occasionally bringing back sticks, rocks, and dry brush. Soon enough he had a pretty big pile, as well as a bunch of coconut husks. “What is he doing?” Youngjae asked as Jongup went wandering off again.

“Something weird.” Himchan said with a shrug.

“It’ll end up being fun.” Daehyun agreed. “But like always, we won’t know until later.”

After a second or two, Junhong decided to put in his own opinion. “He asked the life guard if bonfires were allowed on the beach, so he’s probably going to build one for us to sit around after sunset.”

Jongup came back with another pile then, and Yongguk quickly informed him, “Just a circle of stones isn’t going to be good enough for a fire pit. You’re going to need to dig a hole in the sand if you want to build a fire safely.” Jongup quickly agreed and Junhong got up to help him dig out a pretty big hole with sea shells and coconut husks.

“We could use the left over sand to make benches around the fire.” Junhong suggested cheerily, and he set on doing so while Jongup built up their fire pit. Eventually Youngjae got up to help him build up the stick and brush for when it was time to start the fire, and the oldest three sat their chuckling at the youngest three’s antics.  Once everything was set up, Youngjae and Daehyun went to go find a store for marshmallows, on a quest because both Jongup and Daehyun insisted they were necessary for the bonfire.

While they were gone, Junhong and Jongup attempted to build the sand bench in a circle all the way around the fire circle, and Yongguk and Himchan cleaned off their hands and started digging into the coolers to make lunch for everyone.

The four came back to a picnic spread out, which Daehyun happily dubbed ‘linner’ because it was too late for lunch and too early for dinner, and the six sat in a circles and at the sushi, sandwiches, and other small little dishes the oldest had quickly put together (or bought before the trip in the case of the sushi) knowing that the others would be hungry. Even though it was hot, they all found some way to be touching, whether it be brushing knees or full out cuddling, they all felt the need to stay connected as they ate to the tune of pleasant conversation.

They went on an adventure after their meal, up and down the shore looking for shells and sea glass. They found a good collection of pretty things, including the shed shell of a crab, which Junhong and Jongup named “Captain” and carried around for the rest of the day.

When sunset came they all sat in a line, cuddled together with heads on shoulders or laps and shoulders brushing as the sky turned hues of yellow and orange and red, with interspersed pink clouds and purple around the edges. They sat there for a long time in silence, enjoying the calmness, the crashes of waves again the shore and the cawing of birds overhead.

When the sun was fully set and the liminal stage of twilight set in, the six gathered around the fire pit, using their towels to cover the edges of the surprising stable sand benches the youngest two had made.

Yongguk insisted on being the one to light the fire since he was worried about the others burning themselves, and the others sat for a long time staring at the orange, crackling flame, producing a lot of stem because some of the brush was wet. Youngjae and Himchan started making s'mores for everyone while the others tended the fire or sat entranced with the flames, and they passed the treats around with happy smiles, a relaxation between the six.

It was something the could count on, something reliable. Junhong and Jongup in their youth would always bring enthusiasm and fun. Junhong would always add a sort of innocence to the group that the others were maybe lacking, and Jongup was a genius in his oddity. Daehyun and Youngjae would always be there to help out with weird ideas while simultaneously making them safer. Daehyun would always think and warn people when something didn’t seem safe and Youngjae would always be there to give energy to the group. Yongguk and Himchan were there to care for the others, the dependable ‘parents’ of their group. Himchan would always be there to make sure they ate and put on sunscreen, to watch and make sure no one was too hurt or upset. Yongguk was always there as their leader, responsible and good, so that their fun stayed fun.

Family comes in many forms and not every family is parents and their children. That familial love is the strongest love when true, and amongst each other those six boys had found it. They were family from the start and they would be family until the end. Sometimes a family is six boys, relying on each other through the good, the bad, the easy times, and the hardest ones. Not a thing could tear them apart.


	62. OT6 Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:banghim & their kids (daejaejonglo). in which daejaejonglo are already in their teens, slice of life, parents&kids relationship. thankyou!  
> Posted On: December 07th 2014

“But she’s so hot, how can you not like her?” Seventeen year old Daehyun whined to his brother as they sat in the car in front of the school. His brother next to him was Youngjae, sixteen but in his older brother’s grade due to an early birthday.

“Because she’s as dumb as a post!” Youngjae answered with annoyance. “How can you like someone that thought Africa was a country?”

“Because she’s really hot!” Daehyun answered.

“Boys, could you not?” Himchan asked. He never expected to two boys to have grown up to always be bickering like this, but lately the two were always at each other’s throats. “Now, where are your brothers, practice should have ended ten minutes ago and Junhonggie said he only got one full period to finish his test.” Himchan, the ‘mom’ of the family in that he stayed home and cooked and took care of the kids most of the time, was only picking them up because they all had after school activities that made them miss the school bus.

Youngjae had photography club and then he need to shoot some pictures for the school newspaper, Daehyun decided to audition for the school musical, and both fifteen year old Jongup and fourteen year old Junhong were on the school soccer team, although Junhong had skipped practice today to take a test he missed.

“Dad, don’t you think it’s okay to like a girl because she’s hot, even if she’s not the brightest? You’d like a girl like that, right?” Daehyun asked.

“Are you forgetting that I’m gay?” Himchan replied. “You literally have two fathers Daehyun, why do you keep asking me if I would like this girl or that girl?” Youngjae snorted as his older brother pouted.

“He has a point. We’ve had two dads our whole life, why are you asking him about girls?” Youngjae snorted. “Oh, Junhong texted me, he and Jongup are coming. They stopped to help Mrs. Choi with her boxes since she’s retiring today.”

“Aw, my sweet babies.” Himchan said proudly.

Junhong and Jongup joined them in the car about five minutes later, a little out of breath from the heavy boxes they were lifting. “Hey, Dad.” Junhong said. “We have a question.” He looked at Jongup for confirmation before asking, “Why did you and Dad adopt four kids?”

Himchan started the car and started the short drive home before answering. “Well, originally we wanted two, but after we adopted Daehyun, his biological mom asked us if we knew anyone that could help out their friend by adopting the child she’d be carrying to term soon. We went and met her and let her interview a couple of our friends, but she kept asking us to take the baby, so when he was born we did.”

“Then me?” Jongup asked.

“Yeah, Uppie. A year later, Yongguk and I decided three children would be nice. Originally we were going to adopt a nice little girl, but her parents decided to keep her and we were directed to you instead. We still weren’t sure about having three kids, but you were such a sweet baby we couldn’t say no.” Himchan said.

“Then I happened by accident.” Junhong mumbled. They all already knew that Junhong had been adopted when his mother, who was a close friend of Yongguk and Himchan, died in childbirth. With no one else able to support the baby, the two young parents took him in.

Himchan hummed, “You were a surprise, not an accident, Junhonggie.” He answered kindly. They chatted more on that topic for a while, all the boys but Junhong knew their mothers, and Junhong knew his father, but didn’t talk to them much because they were happy with the family they were in, the one that was the 'real’ family to them.

The boys all ran off once they got home to goof off or do homework, while their father went to cook dinner before his husband got home.

At precisely six o’ clock, right as dinner was finishing cooking, the door to their house opened and a booming, deep voice called out, “I’m home!” There was the sound of shuffling for a bit before Yongguk entered the kitchen and proceeded to hug his husband from behind. “Hey, Channie.” He mumbled happily, kissing his husband on the cheek.

“Hey.” Himchan answered with a smile, leaning back a bit into the embrace. “Dinner’s almost done, why don’t you go call the boys in?”

“But then I’d have to stop hugging you.” Yongguk answered.

Himchan swatted his arm and Yongguk laughed before going to get their kids, who were predictably in the living room playing video games or on their laptops.

“Alright, kids, Mom says it’s time for dinner.” Yongguk said.

“Dad is going to kill you if he hears you called him mom again.” Youngjae answered, standing up to hug his father hello before heading to the kitchen, adding a snarky. “It was nice knowing you.”

“What he doesn’t know won’t kill me.” Yongguk answered.

“Yes it will!” Himchan called from the kitchen, causing the four boys to laugh and Yongguk to freeze in fear.

The other boys stood up to head to the kitchen too, although Junhong paused to give his father a very long hug like he always did ever since he was little.

They settled around the table while Youngjae helped his father bring the food out.

“So how was school today, boys?” Yongguk asked as everyone started spearing food onto their plates before Daehyun could take all of it. The oldest son just waited, know everything that was left over was his.

“Daehyun asked the stupidest girl in school out for homecoming.” Youngjae answered.

“She’s really hot.” Daehyun whined back, annoyed at how much shit his brother was giving him for this. “And she’s really nice, and she cooks well.”

“Oh, we’ve found the real reason he asked her out.” Youngjae mumbled to Junhong, who giggled.

“Boys.” Yongguk warned. “When’s homecoming?”

“Next Friday.” Himchan told his husband. “Did anyone else ask someone yet?” He asked their four sons.

“I did!” Jongup cheered. “I asked the girl who’s been helping me in math two days ago and she said yes.” He was smiling but Daehyun just rolled his eyes and nudged his younger brother to tell the truth. “Okay, she asked me and I stuttered until Daehyun said yes for me, but still!”

His parents laughed a little, Yongguk reaching over to ruffle his son’s hair. “It’s okay, you’ll get less shy with her when you’re closer.” The boy gulped and nodded. “Youngjae? Junhong?”

“Oh,” Youngjae’s ear turned a little red, feeling a bit nervous. “Right, um, I didn’t ask anyone but, um…” He paused turning a bit more red by the second.

“But?” Himchan asked, patting his son’s shoulder encouragingly.

“Um, someone asked me out so I’m going with them.” He answered.

“What’s her name?” Both Daehyun and Jongup called out at once.

“Um,” Youngjae shifted awkwardly in his seat. “Im Jaebum?” He said, naming the guy who did ask him, a.k.a the captain of the basketball team.

“Ew, basketball.” Both Junhong and Jongup mumbled, given that the soccer team and basketball team had a bit of a rivalry.

“Wait, but he’s really hot?” Daehyun shouted. “How did you manage that?”

“I don’t know, he just asked me!” Youngjae answered.

Both of his father’s had stiffened at this point. “So tell us about this Jaebum, sweetie.” Himchan said quickly, like he normally did when he was being overprotective.

“Um, he’s the captain of the basketball team and he’s really cute and nice and he’s in my English class and yeah.” Youngjae said quickly.

“No, seriously, how did you get him to ask you out?” Daehyun was still shouting. “Did you like  _do something_  do something with him?”

“I didn’t do anything!” Youngjae shouted back. “He just called me cute and asked me out and I said why not homecoming and that’s literally it!” He let out a loud whining noise and buried his head in his hands. “God, my brothers are idiots and my parents are gay, I don’t know what I was expecting.”

“Isn’t he the one you have a crush on?” Junhong asked suddenly.

Youngjae let out another loud whine. “Junhong you’re not supposed to talk about that, it was a secret.”

“Yeah but now you’re going on a date with him so–”

“My little baby had a crush!” Himchan shouted.

“Please don’t start, Channie. He’s clearly embarrassed.” Yongguk replied back. “What about you Junhonggie? Did you ask anyone?”

“No, I don’t really like people.” Junhong replied.

His father shrugged in response, Himchan still fussing over Youngjae while Daehyun was trying to tell Jongup how to talk to the girl that had asked him. “Eh, you’re young still. Maybe you’ll grow out of that. Maybe you won’t. I’m sure you’ll have fun at the dance either way.”

After dinner the boys all went upstairs to their rooms to do their homework and Himchan and Yongguk cuddled up on the couch to watch TV. “Is it weird that they were more manageable as toddlers?” Himchan asked.

“I don’t know. At least they’re all out of the door-slamming, 'I hate you’ preteen phase.” Yongguk answered.

“They’re growing up so fast.” Himchan said in a soft voice.

“Yeah,” Yongguk agreed, rubbing Himchan’s back. “At least Junhong’s still pretty young. But they are getting big really fast.”


	63. OT6 Jongup's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: birthday prompt: Himchan plans a surprise birthday party for Jongup but only to have the surprise ruined thanks to Daehyun. (pls include the other members as well)  
> Posted On: February 05th 2015

“Daehyun, you’re on distraction duty.” Himchan directed. “Youngjae, you’re doing presents. Junhong, Yongguk, you’ve got decorations. I’ll make dinner and the cake. Everyone’s clear on what they need to do?”

“How am I supposed to distract him?” Daehyun whined in annoyance. “He’ll wonder what all the noise is.”

“Ask him for dance practice help.” Himchan said with a wave of his hand. “I want you out of the house my 10am, and that’s the only way Jongup would ever wake up that early.” Daehyun let out a dramatic sigh because he was going to be exhausted. Dance pracitice with Jongup was always increadibly draining.

Jongup’s birhtday was the next morning, marked by Daehyun knocking on the younger’s door at nine in the morning to ask very sweetly if Jongup would help him with his dancing, since he hadn’t ad any practice in so long and had probably forgotten all the steps. At first the younger didn’t seem to want to wake up, but once he had, he was so excited and smiley, seeming pumped that he would get to spend his birhtdya dancing, which was arguably his favorite thing on the planet, even if he had to wake up early to do so.

They were out of the dorm and on their way to practice a half hour later, and Himchan got everyone up to yell at them to get things together. “Youngjae, you have your list of what everyone wants to get him? We all put our money for it on the coffee table.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Youngjae answered, snatching up the money and putting it in his wallet then going to don his coat. “Don’t worry about it.”

“Don’t forget to stop by his parents’ house to pick up their gifts! His friends will be coming here so you don’t have to worry about them, but they can’t so don’t forget!” Himchan was really putting a lot of effort into this birthday, since in previous years they hadn’t been able to do much.

“Even if I did, you’re going to call me at least six times to remind me.” Youngjae answered. “I’ll be back later, have fun guys,” and then he was out the door.

“Junhong, why are you just sitting around?” Himchan asked, annoyance in his tone as the youngest just lounged on the couch.

He shrugged. “Yongguk hyung went out to buy balloons and shit, so I’m just chilling until he gets back. We have like five hours, hyung, there’s no reason to stress out about it. Honestly, Jongup hyung will be happy so long as he gets to dance, which is what he’s doing right now.”

“Shush.” Himchan answered. “At least help me try to make this a great surprise party.”

The day was spent with HImchan constantly pestering everyone but Daehyun to make sure they were all on task, and by 3 in the afternoon when all Jongup’s friends showed up, their apartment had completely transformed for the party and the cake was finished.

“How long do you wanna practice for?” Jongup asked around a quarter past three, amazed Daehyun had managed to keep going this long willingly.

“I’m supposed to keep you out of the apartment until four.” Daehyun answered, not even thinking.

Jongup furrowed his eyebrows. “Why are you supoosed to keep me out of the apartment?”

“Because of the surprise party.” Daehyun answered before freezing and covering his mouth. “Shit. Himchan is going to be pissed, I wasn’t supposed to say that.” He groaned.

“You guys are throwing me a surprise party?” Jongup asked.

“Please pretend I didn’t say that,” Daehyun whined. “Himchan will kick my ass if he finds out I accidentally told you. Can you pretend to be surprised at least?”

Jongup shrugged. “I’ll just make some weird joke or stare blankly at them and no one will know.” He promised, smiling as he started bouncing in excitement. He had honestly expected everyone would forget his birthday, this was amazing!

Sure enough, when Jongup walked into the dark apartment and flicked the lights on, he stared completely blank faced as everyone shouted surprise. He was glad, actually, Daehyun had let it slip, because he didn’t think he would have been able to handle this otherwise. Himchan’s intentions were good of course, but Jongup thought the older grossly overestimated his ability to interact with large amounts of people with no warning of their existence beforehand.

“So you didn’t actually want to practice dancing?” Jongup jokingly asked Daehyun, causing laughter throughout the room.


	64. Helpful Moon Jongup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Birthday Prompt for Jongup (OT6): While everyone's planning to do something for Jongup's birthday, he ends up helping them all instead. As is our Moon Angel.  
> Posted On: February 14th 2015

It was Jongup’s birthday, so of course Himchan intended to make him a cake and something yummy for dinner. Sadly, cooking several things at once was a pain in the ass and left him running around the kitchen trying to keep things from burning or separating or otherwise fucking up. “Hey, hyung, do you need help?” A happy voice chimed from the door.

Himchan didn’t even think about who it was, even though he recognized the voice easily. “That would be great, Jonguppie. Could you come stir the soup while it cooks so I can get back to the cake?”

“Sure!” Jongup answered. They worked together then, giggling and joking around as a good part of the morning was spent cooking together and decorating the cake. They got into a fight with the icing and played around by splashing each other when they did the dishes, enjoying their time until everything was finished.

It was only then that Himchan realized. “Fuck, Jongup, it’s your birthday. I shouldn’t have asked you for help. I was supposed to be doing this for you.”

“It’s okay!” Jongup answered. “I had fun, more fun than just eating the food.” Then he was off, skipping away.

“I think I’m going to go to the practice room.” Zelo called out a couple minutes later. “Anyone want to come with me?”

“I will!” Jongup said, following the younger out the door. They spent hours without break dancing to the same song, Zelo having some really cool choreography he was trying to learn. The older picked up on it faster though, and ended up teaching most of it to him.

But at the same time it was really fun, joking around when they’d forget part of the choreography and laughing their asses off if one of them slipped and fell. It was just silly and carefree, and after several hours they finally got it figured out and decided to hang out for a little and catch their breath before heading home. “Why did you want to learn this anyway?” Jongup asked.

“I figured you’d think it was cool, so I’d learn it and teach it to you for– oh, shit.” Zelo stared at Jongup in confusion.

“What?” Jongup asked.

“This was supposed to be your birthday present, I kind of ruined it by having you help me. I’m really sorry, hyung.” Zelo mumbled, drawing his knees to his chest in embarrassment.

“What do you mean?” Jongup asked. “It was a lot more fun trying to figure it out with you than it would have been to just have you teach it to me. This was a great gift!” He assured, that ever present happy smile spread across his face. “We should go back soon, though, it’s already after lunch time, and I’m hungry.”

They got home in time to finish what the others had made for lunch and after showering, Jongup got caught up with the next hyung. “I need to go shopping.” Yongguk said. “Does anyone want to come with me?”

“I will!” Jongup volunteered.

He didn’t get to hang out with Yongguk often, since they were both introverted and needed great amounts of time on their own before they could manage to be around other people. They spent about an hour at the mall, walking around and enjoying themselves, with Yongguk occasionally finding things that weren’t really his style and asking Jongup what he thought of them.

After buying a couple things, they went back to the dorm, only for Yongguk to very awkwardly hand him the bags. “Here.” He mumbled. “Sorry for accidentally making you go shopping for your birthday present with me.”

“Really? It’s for me?” Jongup asked, smiling wide. “That’s amazing! Thanks so much!”

“You’re doing it wrong!” Youngjae shouted from his room. “God, now it looks really ugly, we have to wrap that one again.”

“Like you wrap them any better!” Daehyun snapped back, and Jongup followed the sounds to find Daehyun and Youngjae bickering on the floor of Youngjae’s room, surrounded by wrapping paper and boxes of things that Jongup thought were very cool.

“Hey, do you guys need help?” Jongup asked.

“No.” Daehyun grumbled.

“Yes.” Youngjae answered over him. “We wanted to wrap these nicely, but Daehyun’s bad at it and he keeps making me mess up.”

“No I don’t!” Daehyun whined. “You just suck at wrapping gifts too!”

“I’ll help wrap them!” Jongup answered.

“Okay, did we all seriously fuck up this badly?” Youngjae asked the others. “Jongup, we’re so sorry.”

“Sorry for what?” Jongup asked.

“Well, like, you helped make your birthday dinner, helped Junhong make your gift, helped Yongguk buy your gift, and helped Daehyun and Youngjae wrap it. We kind of ruined your birthday by asking you for help so often.” Himchan said.

“No, you didn’t.” Jongup said with a smile. “It was really fun, I got to hang out with all of you!”

“You promise this isn’t like your worst birthday ever?” Junhong asked.

“I think it’s one of the best.” Jongup answered.


	65. Trying To Anger Jongup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Birthday prompt! bap members try to make jongup angry on his birthday. Something like its a failed prank because jongup cant get angry  
> Posted On: February 05th 2015

“We really want to make him angry on his birthday?” Himchan whispered with a sigh to the other four members, regarding current birthday boy Moon Jongup who was playing video games in the other room.

“It’s for science.” Youngjae answered, Daeyun and Junhong snickering on either side of him.

“Yongguk?” HImchan hoped the other oldest would put a stop to this utter stupidity. Why were they trying to make their always-smiling, light-of-the-world Moon Jongup angry. Moon Jongup did not deserve anything less than happiness.

“I honestly don’t think he can get angry.” Yongguk answered.

Daehyun raised an eyebrow. “I bet you we can make him angry.” He answered. “If we make him angry by the end of the day, you have to pay each of us twenty bucks.”

“Fine.” Yongguk agreed. “And when you all lose, Himchan and I get twenty dollars from each of you.”

“Why am I on your side?” Himchan asked.

“Becuase my side’s going to win.” Yongguk answered. Himchan shrugged and accepted it and their huddle broke as they all set off to try to piss off Jongup.

It started with Junhong standing in front of the TV, blocking the game Jongup was playing. The older just shrugged and paused it. “What’s up?”

Junhong furrowed his eyebrows, thinking. “You’re really awful at that game so I decided to stop you.”

“Okay.” Jongup shrugged.

He got up then, patting Junhong’s shoulder with a smile and going to the kitchen, where he found Daehyun and Youngjae hurriedly destroying his birthday cake in a food fight. They were expeting a little anger but Jongup just shrugged and got himslef some water.

When physically stealing all of his gifts, his shoes, the TV remote, his laptop, and his phone didn’t work, the five boy decided to regroup and adjust their strategy. “He’s still smiling like we haven’t just ruined his birthday entirely.” Youngjae pouted. “There’s got to be something giant and awful that’ll make him angry.

This brought about pranks. When Jongup tried to go into his room, he found it was filled with tiny cups of water that stopped him from walking, but just shrugged and cleaned them up. When he walked into the bathroom a bucket of water fell on his head, but when asked about it he said it didn’t matter since he was about to shower anway. When he sat down at the table his chair broke from under him, but rather than getting angry at the other members laughing, he just laughed along with them.

"I give up.” Junhong whined. “I’m out of ideas, I don’t think Jongup can get angry.”

“Yeah, let’s just give up and watch a movie.” Yongguk sighed. He turned, speaking loud enough for Jongup to hear him. “Jongup, do you want to watch a movie? You can pick since it’s your birthday.”

The younger man just went on smiling, saying, “Let’s watch Frozen!”

Himchan sighed in annoyance. “Really? That movie again? It’s not even that good!”

Jongup’s face hardened. “What?” He asked. It was clear from his tone of voice, Moon Jongup actually could get angry.


	66. Jongup Gets Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Birthday prompt! B.A.P in NYC! Jongup is lost. He meet with a lost puppy on the street. And other members worried of him being missing especially himchan  
> Posted On: February 14th 2015

“Wow, I have no clue where I am.” Jongup said to himself, walking around some random street in New York City. “I swear I was with the others just a couple minutes ago. Maybe they didn’t notice when I left to get pizza.” He had finished his pizza now, just wandering around the large city calmly, as if he wasn’t lost. “What should I do?” He asked himself as he wandered around.

A loud bark shook him out of his thoughts, turning to see a dog chained to the fence outside a pizza place. “You’re cute.” He said to the dog, kneeling next to it and offering his hand for it to smell. “Can I pet you?” The dog sniffed at his hand for a couple seconds before bowing it’s head, and so Jongup happily crouched next to it and pet it’s head for a while. “I’m lost.” He told the dog as he petted it, laughing a little when the dog licked his hand. “You don’t speak English, do you?” He told it. “It doesn’t matter, the others will find me eventually, I might as well sit here with you for a while.”

“Ay, are you drunk or something?” Someone with a thick New York accent asked him. 

Jongup looked up and shrugged. “I’m lost.” He said in English. “I am waiting for my friends to come find me.”

“Why are you talking to that dog?” The man asked.

“Why not?” Jongup answered.

“Fair enough.” The man answered. “I can give you directions if there’s somewhere you’re trying to get to.”

“No, it’s okay.” Jongup answered. “My friends will find me.”

He sat there for a little while longer, petting the dog, before a very loud shout came from down the block. “Jongup? Jongup? Are you there?” It was Himchan clearly, followed by the shouts of the others as they walked down the block.

“I’m over here!” Jongup answered, looking up to see the others running at him.

“Jongup!” Himchan shouted. “I was so worried! Where did you go?”

“I was just here.” Jongup answered.

“Are you alright?” Youngjae was the next to hug him.

Jongup shrugged. “Yeah, I was just petting this dog while I waited for you guys.”

“Don’t you ever go missing like that again!” Himchan told him with frustration.

“Junhong, you’re Jongup’s buddy now.” Yongguk told the youngest. “Make sure we don’t lose him again.”

“Where did Daehyun go?” Youngjae asked suddenly.

“Such a cute dog.” The older vocalist cooed from behind them.


	67. Weird Birthday Requests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Birthday prompt! Today is Jongup's birthday. So he gets to be the main character in B.A.P ,he is in charge in the group for a day and he made the whole members' lives a hell with his weird requests ~,~  
> Posted On: February 21st 2015

“Alright, Jongup, it’s your birthday, you know what that means.” Yongguk said, the group meeting in the middle of their apartment after breakfast. “You can be in charge for the day.”

“Can we have a water balloon fight?” Jongup asked cheerfully.

“It’s February.” Youngjae answered.

“Yongguk hyung says we get to do whatever I want.” Jongup answered matter-of-factly, “and I wanna have a water balloon fight on the roof.”

“We’ll freeze to death!” Daehyun whined. “Yongguk!”

“Those are the rules guys, we do whatever Jongup wants. Let’s just go buy balloons." 

When they made it to the roof they all became aware of exactly how freezing it was, and how their water balloons would probably quickly turn to ice. Despite that, Jongup picked up one of the bigger water balloons and broke it on Himchan’s head, which of course started an all out war.

At first it was just kind of everyone fighting each other, but then Daehyun started to try to go exclusively after Youngjae, who started to run away screaming. Then, Junhong broke in to try to save Youngjae and Jongup thought it was funny so he started helping the youngest smash Daehyun with water balloons and eventually it became a game of everyone-gangs-up-on-one-member. Once they were all soaked and frozen through they ran out of water balloons and finally returned to their dorm.

"For my next request,” Jongup said before they could get dry, even, “I think we should all get changed and then go dance in the metro stop!”

“That at least sounds do-able.” Himchan answered. 

But they never made it to the metro stop because Jongup got distracted by a park on their walk over and dragged them there to have a snow ball fight. After they went out for ice cream because it’s what Jongup wanted, even though it was freezing out.

They went to dance for a couple hours then, Jongup pulling out increasingly difficult routines that eventually only he and Junhong were able to manage, the others watching on with tired stares.

For dinner, Jongup wanted to go to one restaurant that was a two hour drive away, so five hours were spent getting there and back again and eating.‘Throughout the day he had smaller but equally odd requests, like he wanted Youngjae to wear a funny hat and Daehyun wasn’t allowed to talk unless it was in Mandarin and Junhong had to walk on his knees. Yongguk had to talk in the highest voice he could manage and Himchan had to do aegyo before he was allowed to say anything, the list goes on but generally it was obnoxious. 

They got back to their apartment at 10 pm, all exhausted and ready to give up for the day. “Wait it’s still my birthday.” Jongup whined. “There are two more things I want to do.”

There were a couple loud groans but everyone agreed that it was the rules and that they could probably survive two more hours.

“Can we cuddle on the couch and watch movies?” Jongup asked innocently. He didn’t understand why everyone was hugging him suddenly and thanking him.


	68. Episode of Self Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Himchan open up a fansite for himself. And always compliment 'himchan' for his beauty. plus other members reaction when they find out about this  
> Posted On: March 21st 2015

Himchan pouted, most of the fansites about him were posting a lot about the other members lately. Did they not like him anymore? He knew it wasn’t true, it was only that he hadn’t been particularly active lately so they were just trying to keep updated on whatever they could, but it felt good to have them fawning over him, and bad now that it felt like they had moved on.

Plus, none of them seemed to run their sites right, in his opinion. He was so very handsome and he knew it, but they didn’t focus enough on his fashion sense or his face. They were really strong features of his that deserved to be recognized! Himchan was ninety nine percent sure his pinky finger was more attractive then Daehyun’s entire face, so why was one of the biggest Himchan fansites currently posting about Daehyun’s eye mole, of all things?

It was stupid, he decided. Clearly, there was only one way to fix this! He would start up his own Himchan fansite and run it properly– only pictures of him and posts about how great he was!

Okay, so maybe he was a little vain, but you should never love someone more than you love yourself, and you should love yourself to hell and back. Himchan knew that was how to be happy, and so that’s what he did. Being as discrete and secretive as he could around the other members, he got to work on setting up his own site. After a great deal of effort and frustration, he managed to get one up and running and posted a couple of fantaken-looking photos that Youngjae had taken of him as his first couple of pictures, as well as a couple blog like posts about how wonderful he was. It felt good as, over a couple weeks, the site grew popular and people started talking a lot in the comments of his posts on how wonderful they all thought Himchan was. It felt good to feel loved, even if he was the one running the site. It’s important to love yourself too, right?

It was all working out perfectly until Daehyun saw Himchan posting on it. It was stupid, he should have known better than to be posting while in a room with all of the other members, but he was in the mood to hear other people comment good things about him too.

“Are you posting on a fansite?” Daehyun asked. “Wait, is that a fansite for yourself? Do you run one of your own fansites?” He was near shouting, laughing as well.

“No.” Himchan mumbled. He got louder when Daehyun kept laughing. “No! I’m not, I was just looking to see what they were saying about me!” He whined.

“No, you’re posting!” Daehyun called, stealing Himchan’s laptop to show the others. “Isn’t this hilarious?” Daehyun asked everyone.

“No.” Jongup answered flatly.

“What?” Daehyun asked.

“Loving yourself is the most important thing.” Yongguk said in that weird philosophical way he did sometimes. “If Himchan is his own fan then he’s living a happy life.”

“Besides, we all know you run a fansite about Youngjae, Daehyun!” Junhong tacked on. “Honestly I think that’s worse.”

“You do what now?” Youngjae asked. “Daehyun that’s weird.”

“You’re one to talk, you run one about Zelo.” Daehyun responded. 

“Yeah and I run one about Yongguk, Jongup runs on about Chris Brown and Yongguk legitimately has a philosophy blog.” Junhong rolled his eyes. “We all do weird things on the internet. This isn’t shocking news.”

Daehyun pouted and gave Himchan his laptop back, going back to sitting and playing on his phone.

“Besides, I’m fabulous.” Himchan mumbled. “I deserve all of the fansites, even if I’m running one of them.”


	69. Surprise Party for Yongguk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: teacher!Yongguk, his students making a surprise party  
> Posted On: July 06th 2015

Yongguk was tired. Like really, really tired. He couldn’t say he hated his job as a history teacher because he loved it. He wanted to work educating children about the history of the world. He wanted to teach them of great people and awful ones, of the good and evil in the world, and the mistakes that had been made time and time again. That was exactly what he did, too. His students would often come back to visit the high school he worked in and tell him he was the most inspirational teacher the had ever had, the one the had prepared them most for the future, etc. 

Yes, he loved his job.

But a room of screaming freshmen was never ideal.

He had been up all night because his fellow teachers (and friends) had decided to drag him out for a birthday bash. Of course, his birthday happened to fall on Monday that year, so they had foolishly gone out Sunday night. It was fair to say the whole staff of the school was struggling with hangovers, and they would certainly be in major trouble were the superintendent and the principle not majorly hung over as well.

The last thing Yongguk needed at that moment was his first period freshman history class. They were fun and bright young students, but they were loud and all over the place, and if Yongguk was not feeling at the top of his game then they would turn into a reckless mess.

They were, but the weekend before. “Do you think he’ll scream?” One of his students, Himchan, had asked the others as they gathered in a suspicious mass in the park. Most of their grade was in attendance for the meeting. “What if we give him a heart attack?” He worried.

“He’s not even thirty, we’re not going to give him a heart attack.” Youngjae, the top student, replied. “More importantly, I figured out the logistics with everyone’s schedules and all. We can keep the party going for every period of the day if we move the party to the lunch room during the second session of lunch. According to Ms. Lee, that’s his lunch break, so people in fourth period will need to make sure to drag him down there. If you’re in one of his classes, only show up for the party during your class time. If you aren’t in his class at all, you can come during your free period. All the graduated students are coming to first period, so we’re going to be a little full. I don’t know how we’ll hide everyone.”

“I convinced Ms. Woo and Mr. Choi to let us use their rooms to hide.” Daehyun chimed in. “So, some of us can hide in the room, and the rest can wait in Ms. Woo’s room next door and Mr. Choi’s room across the hall.” There was a pause for everyone to cheer.

“Ok. Well, we’re on top of things then.” Class President Himchan stopped his worries to take over. “What about our cake team, are you guys ready?”

“I got my aunt to make us one for free.” Hyosung said happily. “She’s the one with the cake shop, so it should be nice. We all planned who’s cake is going when, so mine will be lunch.”

“Shouldn’t the nice one be first?” Youngjae asked.

“I’m getting cupcakes from my sister’s bakery.” Minah answered. “We figured we’d do those first.”

“That sounds good to me.” Himchan answered. “Who’s letting us into the room? Who was in charge of that?”

“I was in charge of talking to the school!” Daehyun answered. “So, the janitors are going to leave his room unlocked, but our payment for that is we have to clean everything up at the end of the day.”

“We have a clean up crew, don’t we?” A bunch of people cheered to signal it was them. “Okay, so long as they do their jobs, we’ll be fine.”

“Then, I actually convinced the Vice Principal to let us into the school early. If we’re all willing to show up half an hour early or so, we can beat most of the teachers there to set up. And we have permission to take over the cafeteria during whichever lunch period, the lunch ladies promised they’d help us move tables and junk.”

“Okay, so set up crew, whoever is in first session lunch, you need to get the cafeteria set up with them.” Himchan said. “Decorations people?”

“Done!” Junhong cheered with excitement. “We have more balloons then we could possibly use, a gajillion yards of streamers, enough party hats for everyone in the school, a bunch of those noise making things, two stereos, and a bunch of other stuff.” Everyone stared at them for a couple seconds, wondering how they afforded it all. “Some teachers pitched in and some graduated students too. And I may have made a crowd funding thing that got a couple hundred small donations. Plus everything is cheaper when bought in bulk.” He shrugged.

“This is why we made him do it, remember?” Youngjae laughed to Himchan. “You forgot food crew.”

“We have so much food!” Jongup cheered, the head of food team. “I mean, mostly everyone on this team has a family member with some sort of food business, so that shouldn’t be a surprise. And Jieun said she’d make lemon squares!” Jieun was probably the only one on the food team with no connections to the food business, but everyone seemed more excited about the lemon squares than anything else.

“Where are we serving it all?” Himchan asked.

“We have the cafeteria for second session lunch and after school.” Daehyun said. “I told them not to make any food for Monday, which is why they’re so excited to help, so we should be good.”

“You’ll need to get some food in there for first session lunch then.” Youngjae noted.

“Easy.” Jongup said with a smile.

“Well, this is only working so well because we have literally the entire school on it, but still. Good job everyone. Mr. Bang deserves this, he’s arguably the best teacher in existence forever.” Himchan said proudly. “Let’s do this!”

–

Yongguk lagged around in the teacher’s lounge, chatting with his colleagues who were also delaying heading to their first classes of the day. The bell had rung a couple minutes ago, and yet the room was still mostly full. Five minutes into the period, after as many variations on well wishes as they could manage, they all had to give up on wishing Yongguk a happy birthday and head to work. The president had already announced all staff parties for birthdays and such would be heal on Friday and Saturday only, because this was hell.

Yongguk stumbled into his classroom with confusion. The door was already unlocked, which suggested some teacher had let his students in, but the lights were on and there was no one inside that he could see at first. “Did they run off thinking they wouldn’t get in trouble for ditching class?” He mumbled to himself as he flickered on the lights.

“Surprise!” Yongguk nearly had a heart attack as his entire class and many others, popped out from random spots in the classroom. At least ten people had managed to hide behind his desk, there were several in the closet he stored the textbooks in, and many more positioned against the wall so that they couldn’t be seen through the door or when the door was opened. Students that weren’t in his class, and even some that had graduated, popped up from the hall behind him and out from the classroom next door.

Within seconds of being pushed into the room, it was full of party decorations and someone had strapped a hat on his head. “This is ridiculous.” He told his students happily.

“Happy birthday!” They all shouted in response.


	70. Gym Teacher Jongup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Jongup as a pt teacher and how the students and a few teachers fawning over him. /arm muscles/  
> Posted On: July 15th 2015

“Here he comes.” Jongup always heard that whisper when he went down the halls of the primary school he worked at. He was a physical education teacher, and one of the few male teachers in the school, thus garnering him a lot of attention. It helped that while the other male teachers were old and/or married, Jongup was a young, cheerful, fit guy who was sweet to pretty much everyone that approached him.

To be honest it’s because he enjoyed it. He liked the way everyone stared at him like they had some sort of high school crush. He flashed a smile at the two teachers currently staring at him and gave them a friendly wave. He could hear the two whisper after he left of how much they liked him and how cute he was.

Well, he’d admit to thinking he was pretty cute too.

“Jongup?” One of the teachers called from the teachers lounge. He stopped to chat with her briefly, enjoying the whispers as he left of how cute he was. Classes had ended for the day, though, so he didn’t have much time to talk with them. He ran the baseball team in the spring, soccer in the fall, and basketball in the winter, after school sports with the kids was arguably his favorite time, although he knew of many teachers that would come watch for the sake of seeing him.

It was kind of flattering.

Of course, that wasn’t to say that every teacher in the school liked him, most were already in happy marriages and paid no mind to the young gym teacher outside of their colleague-ship with him. There was maybe five to ten that were rather fixated on him and that liked him in that way, and Jongup just did his best to play clueless to it.

It was basketball season, but he managed to be late to where the team was meeting because so many teachers had something or other to talk to him about. The only reason he hadn’t stayed in the gym in the first place is that he had to turn in his attendance sheets for the day.

The team was playing as well as a bunch of primary schoolers could, and Jongup just gave endless encouragement like he always did. He was trying to teach them to shoot the ball into the basket, a skill the kids had not yet gotten even remotely good at, however he could hear the happy whispers from the moms and teachers watching practice whenever he went to shoot the ball himself.

“Do you see his arms muscles?” He could hear one teacher ask another. “And that’s not even flexing!”

“Yeah that was just because his arm was folded to throw it, oh my god.” The other teacher answered. “It’s not fair for him to be so cute and then have such a hot body.” Jongup didn’t pay much attention to the comments. They fed his ego well, but he didn’t necessarily want to encourage them.

“Coach, I wanna do a slam dunk!” One of the kids called for his attention. Normally toward the end of practice he would help each child ‘slam dunk’ since the baskets were lowered enough for the kids that they could reach them if he picked them up.

“Sure thing!” Jongup cheered. “You all did great today, so whoever wants to dunk the ball should line up, and after practice will be over.”

Pretty much all ten kids on the team got in line, an so Jongup spent a good couple minutes lifting them up so the could reach the basket. He knew for a fact that the people watching could see his arms flexing each time, but tried to ignore the eyes now staring at him like a piece of meat. As much as he liked the attention, he wondered if this was a little much.

After practice ended, he spent a little time talking to the different parents of the team members, happily explaining there would be a basketball game soon, but that they wouldn’t keep track of points since they were a team for a primary school.

Once all of the teachers left, the only person that remained was one of the younger teachers in the school. “Hey Jongup.” She called hopefully.

“Yeah?” He flashed her a smile.

“I was wondering if you’d want to go out sometime?” She requested.

“I’m sorry.” Jongup answered. “I’m already seeing someone.” He knew it would be spread around the school by the next day, and kind of hoped it would make people stop staring at him so much.


	71. Jongup Saves A Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Anything with Jongup as the main character.  
> Posted On: October 24th 2015

The pumping music stopped and four of six boys meandered over to their water bottles, sitting against the cool wall as they sipped water down their parched throat. Zelo and Jongup remained up, Zelo because he was still trying to perfect one move and Jongup seemingly without reason. “I’m hungry.” He said suddenly. “I’m going to go get something to eat. Does anyone want anything?”

He wasn’t surprised to be met with a list of orders, which he jotted down on his phone quickly before bidding the others goodbye for a couple minutes.

The fall air was chilly but nice, and the path he took towards where the street vendors gathered was lined with old trees with cracked bark that lead up to leaves of brilliant reds, warm oranges, and bright yellows. Jongup let out a soft exhale as he walked, liking how the weather cooled his skin that was heated from all the practicing. It wasn’t that he minded practicing, it was just nice to get away from it for a little while, to get away from people for a little while.

“Fifi, wait!” Jongup just barely spotted the small shiba inu that went running by him before the cries of a young girl registered in his ear. The dog only had a couple feet on him so he he went running after it, diving to catch the leash. He just missed it by an inch, quick to scramble up and go running again.

“I’ll catch her!” He turned his head to look at the young girl just for a second before going running after her dog again. She went running after him too, but was much slower than he and was starting to get a long ways away.

He was probably running for ten minutes before he got close enough to the dog to grab it. It thrashed about in his arms a bit, but eventually accepted its fate and settled down. Jongup turned to look and see if he could see the owner, only expecting her to be a couple yards behind, but she was nowhere to be found.

For a couple seconds, Jongup looked around the streets he ended up on, in an unfamiliar and not particularly safe-looking part of town. With a shrug, he just walked back in the direction he had come in and thought he’d run into her along the way.

“Why don’t you come have a drink with me?” The slightly creepy sounding voice immediately caught Jongup’s attention.

“I have a boyfriend.” A voice replied. It sounded like the owner of the dog, and she sounded a bit nervous at that. Jongup sped up his walk until they were insight, not surprised to see the man much older than her leering over her.

“He doesn’t have to know.” The creepy man had a truly awful smile on his face.

Jongup chose that moment to interrupt. “Baby!” He called, waking a warm smile as he ran up to the girl. “I caught her. Are you ready to go? If we’re late your parents might get a bad impression of me.” He hoped the girl caught on.

“Wha…” She started, but after a second assessed the situation and nodded. “Right, yes, honey, we should go.” She turned the creepy man, offering an apologetic wave before she headed off with Jongup, clinging onto his arm and walking close to him. “Thank you.” She mumbled.

Jongup shrugged. “Dogs seem to understand the word ‘no’ better than some people do.” He told her. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” She let go of his arm then, figuring they were out of sight of the creepy guy. They walked together until they were back in a populated town, and at that point Jongup passed her dog back to her. “Thanks.” She said again.

“No problem.” He answered with a smile. They bid each other goodbye and went their separate ways. Jongup was as quick as he could be to get food for all the other members, as the whole ordeal had made him pretty late. He practically ran back to the practice room, but at the last second stopped so the others would think he had just been walking slow.

“What took you so long?” Himchan asked the moment Jongup stepped into the practice room, worry in his tone.

Jongup just put on an innocent look. “I got lost.” Well, it wasn’t exactly a lie…


End file.
